Mi bella desgracia
by zairadbz
Summary: Algo en el interior de Son Gohan esta comenzando a crecer, la rabia que siente por ser don perfecto lo esta devorando. Poco a poco comienza a tener un comportamiento extraño, y una bella semisaiyan llamada Bra sera su principal víctima.
1. comportamiento extraño

Para este fic me base en uno llamado My Beautiful Disgrace estaba escrito en ingles y como me gusto mucho pues le pille la idea y voy hacerlo con la misma trama pero diferente claro, no voy hacer el mismo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Maestro del Manga Akira Toriyama.

¿ Como tiene que ser una persona en esta vida ?, pues tiene que ser buena, honesta, comprensiva, honrada... y muchas otras cosas. Todas estas cualidades las tenia una persona, y esa persona era Son Gohan. Era un hombre bueno, que siempre ha creído en la justicia, desde pequeño no soportaba la violencia, pero en algunas circunstancias a sido necesario usarla.

Todo el mundo conocía a Son Gohan como el héroe de la justicia, todos recordamos a el Gran Saiyaman. El chico que hacia que reinara la justicia. En esa etapa de su vida conoció a Videl la chica de sus sueños, la que fue su primer amor. Comenzaron a salir juntos y con el paso se casaron. Juntos tuvieron una hija llamada Pan. Esos años fueron estupendos, tenia una familia que lo quería, un trabajo perfecto, una vida perfecta, pero todo eso paso.

Aun Son Gohan seguía casado con Videl, y su hija Pan ya no era una niña, era toda una mujercita de 17 años. Su matrimonio con Videl ya no era lo mismo, apenas hablaban no es que estuvieran molestos el uno del otro, simplemente que no se sabe lo que ocurrió y aún viviendo en la misma casa y conociéndose desde hace muchos años era como si fueran unos completos desconocidos. Como si la llama que alguna vez compartieron se hubiera apagado. Ya ni recordaba la ultima vez que la toco, necesitaba tocarla, sentirla, hacerla suya, por Dios necesitaba sexo, sexo, Sexo!.

Que es una vida sin sexo ?, el tener a tu mujer todas las noches en tu misma cama a solo unos centímetros de ella y que no la puedas tocar. Al principio cuando Son Gohan la tocaba ella echaba excusas como que le dolía la cabeza o que estaba en sus días de mujer... Siempre echaba excusas, hasta que decidió darlo por perdido y ya no lo intento más.

A pesar de su falta de vida sexual, a Son Gohan jamas se le paso por la mente la idea de engañar a su mujer, el era un hombre casado y juro lealtad hasta que la muerte los separara. El era un hombre honrado con principios que tenia una familia que no la podía defraudar. Aunque aveces fuera difícil, el era un hombre muy atractivo con un físico espectacular, ya no era tan joven pero gracias a su sangre saiyan no aparentaba para nada su edad. El trabajaba de profesor de universidad, y no se quitaba a las profesoras de encima, y no solo las profesoras si no que algunas alumnas tambien se le insinuaban. Pero el siempre se mantuvo firme en su posición, por muchas tentaciones que hubiera el nunca haría una cosa así.

Era de noche y Son Gohan todavía se encontraba aún en la universidad, había sido un día muy duro y tenia mucho trabajo, por eso se quedo hasta tarde. Antes de marcharse a casa decidió tomarse un café en la maquina que había en la cafetería de la universidad. Se saco un café y se lo bebió tranquilamente, estaba completamente solo, o eso creía el.

- Disculpe puede apartarse?, es que quería sacarme un café - le dijo una mujer de cabello largo castaño con los ojos verdes, y una figura bastante apetecible.

- Oh si disculpe - Son Gohan se aparto y dejo paso a la sensual mujer que tenia delante.

Se la quedo observando unos instantes, iba vestida con una falda color azul oscuro, no muy corta le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, pero tenia un corte muy provocativo en la parte de atrás. Llevaba una camisa blanca ajustada con algún que otro botón sin abrochar lo que le dejaba ver un exuberante escote.

La mujer se sintió observada y volteo con una sonrisa a ver al hombre que tenia detrás.

- Mi nombre el Lin, soy nueva aquí he comenzado a trabajar hoy mismo, y usted también trabaja aquí no? - pregunto la mujer en un tono algo sensual.

- Si, yo trabajo aquí desde hace ya un tiempo, mi nombre es Son Gohan - dijo algo nervioso el hijo de Goku.

- Un placer Son Gohan, veo que eres un hombre algo tímido me equivoco ?-

- He bueno, si la verdad es que si -

- Pues no tienes por que ser así Son Gohan, creo que tu y yo aremos muy buenas migas - le decía Lin mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente - y dime estas casado? -

- S-si estoy casado y tengo una hija - se apresuro a decir Son Gohan.

- Vaya que lastima... aún que si a ti no te importa a mi mucho menos me va a importar, si aquí nadie habla nadie se tiene por que enterar - más directa no pudo ser y Lin se lanzo a besar a Son Gohan, el cual la aparto abruptamente.

- Lo siento Lin pero creo que te estas confundiendo conmigo - dicho esto Son Gohan salio rápidamente del lugar y se subió en su coche rumbo hacia su casa.

Llego a casa algo aturdido por lo ocurrido, el habría podido hacerlo con ella sin que nadie lo supiera, y así no haría daño a nadie. Pero el nunca haría una cosa así, Son Gohan era un hombre bueno y honesto y jamas se le ocurriría hacer algo que pudiera perjudicar a alguien.

- Que tal te ha ido en el trabajo Son Gohan ? - le preguntaba su mujer con una amable sonrisa.

- Bien como siempre, solo que hoy he tenido mucho trabajo y por eso me he quedado hasta tarde -

- oh ya veo, por cierto tu madre y tu padre han venido de visita, Chichi esta cocinando algo delicioso, ya veras que cena vamos a tener - le decía Videl a su marido.

Todos se sentaron a cenar en la mesa, como dijo Videl la cena estaba deliciosa, pero eso no quitaba que durante la cena hubiera una buena conversacion.

- Yo no se que voy hacer con este niño, no hay quien lo haga entrar en razón, no quiere estudiar solo quiere salir con chicas - decía Chichi refiriéndose a su hijo menor.

- Chichi no te agobies, Goten todavía es muy joven dejalo que disfrute - Videl intentaba calmar a su suegra.

- No es un crío, Son Gohan a su edad ya estaba casado y tenia una hija -

Son Gohan escucho eso con algo de rabia, era verdad, el a la edad de su hermano ya tenia una familia, y eso le daba rabia, por que siempre tuvo que ser así ?, por que el no disfruto de la vida ?, era un chico tan bueno que se dejo mangonear por su madre, toda su juventud estudiando y cuando acabo de estudiar se caso y tuvo una familia. Cuando vivió el ?, siempre haciendo lo que se tiene que hacer, eso ya estaba comenzando a molestarle.

- Goten lo único que hace es salir con muchas chicas, el no es como tu hijo - dijo Goku un tanto orgulloso.

Cualquier otro se hubiera sentido alagado, y quizás en otros momentos el también, pero ahora no. Ese comentario tampoco le gusto, Son Gohan se estaba hartando de ser siempre un modelo de ciudadano, el hijo perfecto, el padre perfecto, el hombre perfecto...

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, todos cenaron y Goku y Chichi se marcharon a su casa. Son Gohan se sentó en un sofá a leer una revista que siempre tenia artículos muy interesantes. El articulo de esta semana trataba sobre la corrupción que hay hoy en día. Lo leía con cierto recelo, hablaba sobre las muertes, los atracos, las violaciones que se producen todos los días. El jamas haría una cosa semejante de las que ponía en el articulo, pero no sabe por que ya no le parecía tan horrible todo eso.

De un portazo se abrió la puerta, entrando una furiosa Pan por ella. Videl se alarmo y fue a ver que le ocurría a su hija, en cambio Son Gohan ni se inmuto y siguió leyendo el articulo. Pan estaba toda manchada y tenia algunas heridas leves, pero lo que más preocupaba era su estado de animo parecía que iba a explotar.

- Pan hija que te ha pasado! ?- preguntó Videl alarmada por el estado de su hija.

- N-no te l-lo vas a c-creer - dio Pan con mucha rabia - B-bra hace unos meses que comenzo a entrenar con su padre y hoy me ha retado a un combate, yo iba muy confiada y ella... ella- apretó sus puños con rabia - SE HA TRANSFORMADO EN SUPER SAIYAN - cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras las lágrimas le salían se sus ojos - yo no he podido hacer nada y... y... me ha derrotado mamáaa, ahora nunca podre superarla, yo no puedo transformarme, que voy hacer mamáaaa - Pan se abrazo llorando a su madre. Ella esperaba que ahora la consolaran pero en cambio...

- Quieres callarte ya! - le grito Son Gohan desde su asiento - o cierras la boca o te vas a tu habitación mocosa -

Pan no pudo creer lo que le había dicho su padre, Videl se quedo con la boca abierta y no pudo decir nada. La pequeña Son volvió a llorar más fuerte y salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

- Se puede saber por que le has gritado así a la niña ? -le dijo Videl con las manos en las caderas.

- Estaba haciendo mucho escandalo y la he puesto en su sitio nada más - y continuó leyendo como si nada.

- Pero tenias por que haberle gritado así, has visto como a venido la pobre, a sufrido un golpe bajo y tu en vez de animarla le gritas -

- Se lo tenia merecido por escandalosa, además que horas son estas de venir, aún le tendré que poner un castigo por llegar tan tarde sin avisar - Son Gohan se levanto y se fue a su dormitorio dejando a Videl perpleja.

Videl no se lo podía creer, su marido siempre había sido un buen padre y jamas le había levantado la voz a su hija, no entendía el porque de este comportamiento.

Son Gohan se cambio y se acostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir después de haber tenido un día tan duro. Videl también se cambio y se puso un camisón corto de color negro bastante sexy. Son Gohan trago saliva al verla así, seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de ese cuerpo y la verdad en estos momentos después de verla así no pensaba en otra cosa. Su mujer se acostó a su lado sin decir nada, estaba molesta por el comportamiento que tuvo el con su hija.

- Estas muy sexy así vestida, sabes he estado pensando que hace mucho que no hacemos el amor - le susurro al oído Son Gohan y a continuación beso su cuello.

- Y mucho tiempo que estaremos sin hacerlo si te comportas de esa manera - le decía Videl al tiempo que lo separaba de ella.

- Que pasa ?-

- Que que pasa ? eso mismo digo yo, se puede saber por que te has comportado de esa manera con Pan? -

- Otra vez con eso -

- es nuestra hija y te has portado muy mal con ella, sera mejor que vayas a pedirle perdon si no quieres dormir en el sofá -

Eso era el colmo, quien se pensaba que era para mandarlo a dormir al sofá si no hace lo que quiere. Encima que se niega a cumplir con sus obligaciones como esposa, lo quiere echar de su dormitorio.

- Y quien me va a echar, tu ?- dijo en tono burlón, desconcertando a su mujer - are lo que yo quiera por que yo soy el que mando aquí, y si le he gritado a Pan es por que se lo tenia merecido y punto, no tengo por que ir a disculparme con nadie, y si te molesta puedes irte tu a dormir al sofá si quieres - dicho esto Son Gohan dio media vuelta en la cama para mirar al lado contrario de su esposa y se tapo con la sabana.

Videl ahora si que estaba confundida, que le estaba pasando a su perfecto marido.

- Se puede saber que te pasa ?, por que te comportas de esa manera, tu no eres así, que te pasa ? - le preguntó preocupada su mujer.

- A mi no me pasa absolutamente nada - dijo Son Gohan con furia - si tanto te molesto ya sabes lo que hacer -

Videl comenzo a llorar y le grito - Seras... eres un maldito Son Gohan - a continuación Videl se marcho de la habitación llorando.

Son Gohan resoplo con fastidio, por una vez que se pasa de la raya, mira el espectáculo que se monta. Pero bueno que más da, solo a sido una tonta discusión, mañana todo estará arreglado. Se quedo pensando por un momento en que quizás se había pasado un poco... no, no se había pasado un poco, ya era hora de que pusiera las cosas en su sitio. El tiene todo el derecho de gritarle a su hija, ella entro gritando que... un momento ahora que lo pensaba : Bra hace unos meses que ha comenzado a entrenar con su padre... se ha transformado en super saiyan... Bra se había transformado en super saiyan, vaya quien lo hubiera dicho. No sabe por que pero comenzo a pensar en ella, Bra.

Conocía a Bra desde el día de su nacimiento,era un año menor que su hija y era su mejor amiga, casi cada día estaba en su casa. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, hacia por lo menos dos meses que no la veia, claro seguramente estaría entrenando con Vegeta como había dicho anteriormente, por eso no había venido a casa de visita. La chica de pelo azul tenia 16 años de edad, como todos sabian era una niña de papi, una adolescente orgullosa y arrogante, y también muy hermosa. No sabe por que pero Son Gohan no podía dormir, su sueño no se hacía presente y la responsable era una adolescente de pelo azul...


	2. atracción

Son Gohan comenzo a abrir los ojos perezosamente, ayer se quedo trabajando hasta muy tarde y estaba muy cansado. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos inclino un poco la cabeza para mirar que hora marcaba el despertador, las 9:25 a.m. Son Gohan se incorporo rápidamente, hacía media hora que tenia que estar en la universidad, los sábados tenia que estar a las... un momento, los sábados no trabaja. Se dejo caer de nuevo sobre la cama, ya le extrañaba que no hubiera sonado el despertador.

Hoy no tenia que ir a trabajar, eso le vendría muy bien después de tanto trabajo. Miro a su lado y vio que la mitad de la cama estaba echa, conclusión : Videl no había dormido con el. Sonrió, eso le gustaba, estaba demostrando quien es el que manda en esta casa. Esta nueva actitud le estaba gustando, le hacía sentir vivo, respetado, poderoso. Se sentía con el poder, con autoridad, eso si que le gustaba.

Se quedo pensando en el día de hoy, tenia que ir a una reunión con toda la pandilla en Kame House. No tenia muchas ganas de ir, al contrario que antes, a el le encantaban las reuniones con los amigos, así podía charlar con ellos y contarse las novedades. Pero ahora no, o si..., ahora que lo pensaba bien si que quería ir, seguramente estará Bra. No lo entendía muy bien, pero tenia ganas de verla, había estado toda la noche pensando en ella sin tener ningún motivo para hacerlo. Algo dentro de el le decía que se acercara a ella, que Bra le proporcionaría algo que nunca antes experimento, pero el que?.

Sin darle más vueltas se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar, no se puede pensar bien con el estomago vacío. Llego a la cocina donde se encontraban su mujer y su hija. Pan al verle le lanzo una mirada no muy amistosa, más bien una mirada de cabreo. Y su mujer al verle hizo lo mismo, Son Gohan hizo caso omiso de las miradas de las dos mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar, pero al sentarse se dio cuenta que delante de el no había nada.

- Donde esta mi desayuno? - Pregunto Son Gohan mirando por todo los lados.

- Si quieres desayunar te lo preparas tu - le dijo su mujer en tono rencoroso.

Lo que faltaba, ahora no le hacía ni el desayuno. Que pasa que uno no puede portarse mal de vez en cuando?. Pues nada, aquí puede jugar a ser malo todo el mundo.

- Esta tarde hay una reunión en Kame House no? - dijo Son Gohan sin una pizca de enfado levantandose a prepararse el desayuno.

- Pues si - contesto Videl extrañada por el comportamiento de su marido - supongo que iremos no?-

- Yo si que quiero ir mamá, ya he quedado que me vería allí con Bra -

A Son Gohan se le dibujo una sonrisa cuando escucho eso, como iba a faltar el a la reunión.

- Claro que iremos - dijo Son Gohan sentándose en la mesa dispuesto a comerse su desayuno.

Desayunaron sin decir ni mu, la madre y la hija estaban algo desconcertadas por la sonrisa que traía Son Gohan todo el rato. Con el mismo silencio se levantaron de la mesa y se fue cada uno por su lado. Pan se marcho a su habitación, se tumbo en la cama con el teléfono en la mano, dispuesta a tener una larga charla con su mejor amiga.

- Ja ja ja, no me lo puedo creer Bra,.. en serio?... no, ja ja ja -

Son Gohan se paro delante de la puerta de su hija al escuchar la conversación que mantenía.

- Esta tarde se lo explicamos a Marron, ya veras la risa que le entra,... si je je je - se reía la chica de pelo negro - oye Bra pero por que no tienes novio?,... ya, ya se como es tu padre pero,... bueno pero es que nunca has tenido uno, ... como que a ti no te interesan los chicos?. Bra a todas las chicas nos interesan los chicos. ... Seras presumida, como que ningún hombre te merece? - decía Pan molesta por la arrogancia de su mejor amiga.

A Son Gohan le hizo mucha gracia eso de que ningún hombre la merece, seguramente eso se lo ha puesto Vegeta en la cabeza.

- Bra es que en la tierra solo hay humanos, así que te conformas con un " humano débil " como dices tu -

- _Definitivamente esto se lo a dicho Vegeta_ - pensaba Son Gohan.

- Tu veras Bra, pero si no sales con ningún chico en el instituto van a pensar que eres rarita... Vale hasta esta tarde amiga - se despidió Pan colgando el teléfono.

Son Gohan se aparto un poco de la puerta para disimular, y en eso salio Pan, se le notaba que aún seguía molesta con su padre.

- Espera un momento jovencita - detuvo el padre la huida de su hija.

- Que quieres? - pregunto Pan en un tono algo molesto.

- Por que me hablas en ese tono?, pareces molesta conmigo -

-Como? claro que estoy molesta contigo, me gritaste sin motivo! -

- Sin motivo?, claro que tenia uno, llegaste tarde y te pusiste a chillar -

- Yo si que tenia un buen motivo para gritar, Bra me derroto, y encima se transformo en super saiyan. Ahora que hago yo he, que hago?. Yo no puedo transformarme, nunca voy a poder superarla -

- No se puede hacer nada Pan si te ha superado, te ha superado. Señal que es mejor tu - dijo Son Gohan dándole la espalda a Pan dispuesto a marcharse.

- Ayyy, es eso no?, preferirías que Bra fuera tu hija? - dijo Pan encolerizada .

- Hmp, creeme que no - contesto el hombre de pelo negro sin darse la vuelta y a continuación se marcho con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Llego la hora de la reunión de amigos, y la mayoría ya estaban en Kame House. Solo faltaba por llegar la familia Briefs. Son Gohan estaba en un rincon solo, se le veía muy pensativo. Su hermano menor extrañado por la soledad de su hermano, se dirigió hacia el.

- Que haces aquí solo ?, pareces Vegeta jeje -

- Nada, solo que estaba pensando - le contesto sin interés a su hermano menor.

- Oye por que no vamos a pillar unos refrescos -

- Ve tu Goten, no tengo sed - dijo Son Gohan sin dejar su pose pensativa.

- Bueno tu mismo - y sin más el hijo menor de Goku dejo solo a su hermano mayor.

-_Por que no viene ya? hace rato que tendría que estar aquí - _comenzaba a despertarse el primogénito de Goku.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y el Maestro Mutenroshi fue abrir. Entraron en casa Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks y Bra. Son Gohan dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a las personas que entraron por la puerta. Bulma comenzo a saludar a todo el mundo, Vegeta fue directo a un rincón y se apoyo en la pared, Trunks fue directamente con Goten, y Bra con Pan y Marron. Krilin se extraño al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia Son Gohan.

- Son Gohan, por que sonríes así ? -

- He nada Krilin, solo que... esta reunión promete ser interesante -

En eso que a Bra se le cae una cosa al suelo, y se agacha a recogerla. Son Gohan casi se traga a Bra con la mirada. Bra estaba de espaldas a el y casualmente llevaba puesto un vestido blanco bastante corto, por lo que al agacharse dejo muy poco a la imanación. Krilin se dio cuenta de la mirada de Son Gohan y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces pensando en que había sido cosa suya, y se marcho de hay.

Son Gohan comenzo a inspeccionar a Bra con la mirada. Ese vestido blanco tan corto y ceñido le quedaba perfecto, junto con una diadema blanca y unas botas del mismo color a la altura de las rodillas. La miro de arriba abajo y se dio cuanta de cuanto había crecido, seguía siendo una niña claro, solo tenia 16 años. Pero aún así tenia unos pechos voluminosos, y unas caderas ensanchadas con un culito respingón, y esas piernas tan perfectas. Sin mencionar su hermoso rostro, la verdad Bra era una muñequita de porcelana.

Pero no era solo eso, algo en ella lo atraía, quizás era por que era de su misma raza, los dos eran mestizos. Además ella no era cualquiera, era nada más y nada menos que la princesa de su raza, la princesa de los saiyans. Y no solo eso, para colmo era una super saiyan, una mujer super saiyan. Al parecer Bra debía de ser muy poderosa, y el lo quería comprobar, pero no aquí, el ya encontraría el momento para quedarse solos y así poder ver las nuevas habilidades de la pequeña saiyan.

Mientras con Videl y C.18 ...

- Mujer y por eso te poner así ? -

- Bueno ya se que es una tontería C.18, pero Son Gohan jamas nos había gritado ni a mi ni a nuestra hija. Y me extraño mucho... -

- Eso abra sido por que tendría un mal día, además no dices que esta mañana no le has echo el desayuno y ni siquiera se a enfadado ? -

- Si, se lo ha echo el y a desayunado como si nada, sin molestarse si quiera -

- Lo ves, si Son Gohan es un trozo de Pan, no tienes por que preocuparte - le quitaba importancia la androide.

- Quizás tengas razón C.18, solo son imaginaciones mías -

Mientras en un baño de Kame House...

- Calmate Son Gohan... - se decía así mimo el primogénito de Goku, mientras se lavaba la cara con agua fría - pero por que te pasa esto ahora?, que te pasa con Bra, ella es solo una niña, no tienes por que verla de esta manera, podría ser tu hija -

Pero otra vez le vinieron esos pensamientos a la cabeza. Y que si Bra era una niña, hay chicas menores que ella que ya tienen mucha experiencia en ese terreno. Y que si el podría ser su padre, el no lo es. Que pasa que el no se puede fijar en una jovencita, pues si puede, la mente es libre. Y la familia que?, pues da igual, que piensen lo que quieran, ya esta bien de ser un pringado que no a echo nada malo en toda su vida.

Regresando a la fiesta...

- Oye Bra, por que no te quedas a dormir a mi casa ? -

- Bueno nose Pan, se lo preguntare a mis padres. Pero quizas antes deberías preguntarle a los tuyos si me dejan quedarme a dormir en tu casa -

- Que preguntas Bra, claro que te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa, eso ni lo dudes - Pan daba por sentado que sus padres la dejarían dormir en su casa, como ha echo en más de una ocasión. Pero mejor preguntar, el comportamiento de su padre la noche anterior fue muy extraño y no vaya a ser que se enfade.

- Pero siempre hay que pedir permiso, quizás tus padres hoy no duermen en casa o quien sabe - Bra siempre era muy prevenida.

- Bueno quizás tengas razón, vamos a preguntarle a mi padre -

Las chicas se acercaron a Son Gohan que venia del baño. Son Gohan al ver que Bra se estremeció por dentro. Pero supo disimularlo bien.

- Papá puede quedarse a dormir esta noche Bra en nuestra casa ? - le pregunto Pan poniendo la carita de niña buena.

Son Gohan se quedo en blanco, y ahora que hacía ?, le daba permiso o no ?. Que pasaría si se quedase a dormir, ultimamente no se controlaba muy bien, y si se le ocurre una locura ?. Pues mejor, ahora si que lo tenia en bandeja, Bra pasaría la noche en su casa.

- Por que no ? - le dijo Son Gohan a Pan con total normalidad, y luego se dirigió a Bra - claro que puedes quedarte a dormir en casa Bra, no hay ningún inconveniente, siempre que tus padres te den permiso claro -

A Bra le recorrió un escalofrio cuando Son Gohan le hablo. No sabia exactamente el motivo pero se sintio algo... incomoda. La miraba un poco raro, y eso le extraño mucho a la peliazul.

- Gracias Son Gohan, ahora le voy a pedir permiso a mis padres - contesto timidamente la chica, y rápidamente se marcho de allí a pedirle permiso a sus padres.

Son Gohan sonrió internamente, no solo pro que Bra se quedaría esta noche en su casa, si por que pudo notar el nerviosismo de la chica.

- Papá puedo quedarme a dormir en casa de Son Gohan y Videl ? - le pregunto la princesita de papi a Vegeta.

- Y para que quieres irte a dormir allí ? -

- Porfi papi, quiero quedarme a dormir con Pan - en eso se acerco Bulma y llego a escuchar la ultima frase.

- Oh claro que puedes quedarte a dormir en casa de Pan cariño -

- Gracias mami - la niña salio corriendo antes de que su padre objetara algo.

- Por que las has dejado - pregunto el príncipe algo molesto.

- Oh vamos Vegeta que tiene de malo que la niña vaya a dormir en casa de Son Gohan. Se me ocurren pocos lugares donde este más segura, que le va a pasar ? - razonaba Bulma.

Al príncipe no le hacia ninguna gracia que su hija no durmiera en casa. El ya sabia que no le pasaría nada, no solo por que ella es bastante fuerte, si no por que estaría en casa de Son Gohan, y que le iba a hacer el. A regañadientes acepto que su hija no durmiera en casa hoy.

Bra y Pan se marcharon a Capsule Corp antes de que oscureciera a buscar algunas cosas de Bra. Mientras Son Gohan estaba rebosante de felicidad. La pandilla estaba toda junta presumiendo cada uno de sus hijos.

- Pues Marron es muy obediente, y siempre saca sobresalientes. La verdad que estoy muy contento de tener una hija como ella- decía Krilin haciendo sonrojar a su hija que estaba en un rincón avergonzada.

- Pues a Pan lo que se la da bien son las artes marciales, es toda una experta como su abuelo- Videl se refería a Mr. Satan y no a Goku.

- De hijos podemos presumir nosotros verdad Vegeta ?- el príncipe soltó un gruñido en respuesta a la pregunta de su mujer - Trunks es el presidente de la empresa, ya es todo un hombre responsable y mi Bra - Son Gohan puso más atención cuando escucho ese nombre - en los estudios no hace falta ni hablar, a heredado la inteligencia de su madre, además de la belleza claro. Y siempre nos hace caso en todo, jamas nos a puesto un pero, es una niña muy buena. Ahora a esta entrenando muy duro con Vegeta y a que no sabéis que... Bra se ha transformado en super saiyan.

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa, menos quien lo sabían, y a Vegeta sin querer se le dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

- No me lo puedo creer Bulma hablas enserio ? - decía sorprendido Goku.

- Pues si Goku, Bra se ha transformado - confirmo Bulma.

Son Gohan ardía de deseo en probar las nuevas habilidades de Bra.

- No presumáis tanto de hijos por que yo si que puedo presumir - decía Chichi con orgullo - bueno Goten no ha salido como esperaba pero... - desvió la mirada hacía Son Gohan - mi Son Gohan si que es el hijo perfecto. Miralo, profesor de universidad, casado y con una hija. El si que siempre me ha obedecido en todo y jamas a puesto un pero. Se a pasado toda su juventud estudiando y cuando acabo ya formo una familia maravillosa. Mirarlo que triunfador.

En vez de sonrojarse como hubiera echo en otra ocasión , Son Gohan casi parte la mesa del apretón tan grande que le dio. No paraban de restregarle su desgracia, el no haber vivido vida. Ya era hora de que se llevaran un buen escarmiento y mostrara al verdadero Son Gohan que lleva dentro. Pero todavía no, esperaría el momento justo y zas. Cerraría las bocas de todos.

- Ohh vamos Chichi, que lo vas a poner rojo - decía Goku.

- Y hemos llegado - anunciaba Pan entrando de nuevo en Kame House.

- Ya es tarde sera mejor que volvamos a casa - dijo Son Gohan sin esconder su alegría de ver a Bra de nuevo.

- Yo ya estoy lista - dijo Bra sonriente, pero esa sonrisa se volvió tímida al mirara a Son Gohan.

- Si tienes razón ya es muy tarde, deberíamos de volver a casa - decía Chichi.

Todos se marcharon de Kame House escepto los que vivían allí claro. Son Gohan no podía dejar de sonreír, iba a pasar la noche con Bra y eso le gustaba mucho. Pero debía controlarse si no quería meter la pata. Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar...

Bueno ya esta el segundo capitulo. Quería decir que la autora de My Beautiful Disgrace me ha enviado un mensaje diciendome que no se puede traducir historias a otros idiomas y que a reportado mi fic. Bueno pues yo quería aclarar que como he visto un montón de fics traducidos pensé que no había problema, pero yo no he traducido nada. Me he basado en la historia pero no la he copiado, la he escrito yo como me ha gustado. Y solo es el primer capitulo el que se parece por que los demás van a ser totalmente diferente, yo no copio nada, si algo coincide a partir del segundo capitulo es coincidencia.

Es que por un momento me he sentido mal, en vez de alagares la tia se cabrea, pero bueno yo no me enfado XD.

Gracias por vuestros reviews dan mucho animo ! los consejos también son bienvenidos.


	3. objetivo

Llegaron a casa y sin mediar palabra Pan arrastro a su amiga hasta el interior del domicilio.

- Nos lo vamos a pasar genial Bra, contaremos historias de miedo, tengo una buenisima - decía entusiasmada la nieta de Goku.

- Jeje bueno esta bien, pero la que se tendrá que esconder debajo de la cama vas a ser tu - dijo Bra con superioridad.

- Si claro, eso ya lo veremos -

- Chicas - interrumpió Videl - por que no os ponéis el pijama ya ? -

- Esta bien mamá, ahora vamos a ponernos el pijama - dijo resignada Pan.

Mientras las chicas subían a la habitación a cambiarse, Son Gohan sintió un impulso de subir a la planta de arriba. Y lo hizo, sigilosamente sin que Videl lo viera, subió y poco a poco sin hacer ruido se acerco a la habitación de Pan. En su camino se dio cuenta de que había alguien en el baño, se concentro en identificar el Ki y se alegro de saber que quien se encontraba en el aseo era su hija. Siguió su camino hacía la habitación de Pan, y se asomo por la puerta que estaba entre abierta.

Casi le da algo cuando vio el cuerpo de Bra cubierto por dos simples trozos de tela. La había pillado en plena labor de cambiarse, y solo llevaba puesto una simple bragita de encaje rosa con el sujetador a conjunto. Se quedo contemplándola embobado, ese cuerpo pequeño pero escultural a la vez, le hacían despertar " algo " en el. Escucho como la puerta del baño se abría y su maravillosa vista se acababa separándose el de la puerta. Se hizo el disimulado pasando por el lado de Pan como si nada. La morena entro en su habitación y alcanzo a oír como su hija le decía a su amiga que bajaba un momento a beber agua. Segundos después, Pan volvió a pasar por su lado dispuesta a bajar a la cocina.

Bra acabo de ponerse su pijama, que consistía en un mini top y un mini short de color marrón. En conclusión, que era un mini pijama. La chica se dio la vuelta y se asusto al ver una figura delante de ella.

- Perdón Bra, no quise asustarte - le dijo Son Gohan con una sonrisa inocente tipo Goku, la única diferencia es que la de Goku era sincera.

- No no tranquilo, jeje, bueno... querías algo -

-Solo venia a decirte que puedes instalarte en la habitación de al lado -

- He bueno... no hace falta, yo dormiré aquí con Pan -

- Pero la cama de Pan es muy pequeña para las dos, yo creo que estarías más cómoda en la otra habitación - insistió Son Gohan y en eso entro Pan por la puerta.

- Por que dices que la cama es muy pequeña para las dos - pregunto Pan con curiosidad.

- Creo que seria mejor que Bra durmiera en la otra habitación para que estará más cómoda - le contesto Son Gohan.

- Noo yo quiero que Bra se quede a dormir en mi habitación -

Son Gohan agarro del brazo a Pan, aparentemente parecía que no ejercía presión sobre el, pero la cara de Pan decía lo contrario. Por suerte Bra no se dio cuenta de la cara de su amiga.

- He dicho que Bra se va a dormir en la otra habitación - le dijo Son Gohan a Pan en un tono amenazante pero bastante bajo para que Bra no lo escuchara mientras ejercía presión en el brazo de su hija.

- Bueno pensándolo bien Bra, estarías más cómoda en la otra habitación, si no aquí estaremos muy apretadas - Pan soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando su padre dejo de estrujarle el brazo.

- Vale, a mi me da igual - Bra cogió algunas cosas que había traído y se las llevo a la habitación de al lado, justo la que iba antes de la de Videl y Son Gohan.

- Por que has echo eso ! ? - protesto Pan, una vez su amiga abandono su habitación.

- El que ? - pregunto inocentemente Son Gohan.

- Como que el que ? , me has echo daño - decía Pan mientras pasaba una mano por el lugar donde la había dañado su padre - y por que tanta insistencia en que Bra duerma en la otra habitación ? -

- Bueno lo siento, ultimamente he entrenado mucho y no controlo mi fuerza jeje. Y lo de Bra, solo lo hacía para que estará más cómoda nada más - supo fingir muy bien Son Gohan.

- Pero... pero -

- Anda Pan, sera mejor que te acuestes ya a dormir, hoy te has pasado toda la mañana entrenando y seguramente estarás cansada. Venga acuestate, buenas noches hija - dicho esto Son Gohan abandono la habitación, dejando a Pan confundida y con la palabra en la boca.

Son Gohan cerro de puerta de la habitación de su hija, y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación de su objetivo. Se planto delante de la puerta, podía sentir el aroma que Bra desprendía, ese olor que lo desbordaba. Poso su mano temblorosa en el pomo de la puerta, suspiro profundamente y cuando se decidió a girar el pomo, una voz lo interrumpió.

- Que haces Son Gohan ? - le preguntó su mujer.

- Nada, solo que Bra va a dormir en esta habitación, y quería darle las buenas noches - le contestó sin una pizca de nerviosismo.

- Oh, esta bien, pero por que no se a quedado en el dormitorio de Pan ? -

- Pensé que así estaría más cómoda -

- Bueno, entonces te espero en la habitación - para alivio de Son Gohan, Videl entro en su habitación.

Justo cuando se disponía a girar el pomo, decidió que mejor seria llamar a la puerta.

- Bra soy yo, puedo pasar ? - en unos segundos la puerta se abrió. Detrás de ella estaba Bra, que se hizo a un lado para que el dueño de la casa pudiera ingresar en la habitación.

- Querías algo Son Gohan ? - pregunto la niña con una sonrisa.

- No, solo quería darte las buenas noches Bra - le dijo Son Gohan mirando a la chica directamente a los ojos.

Bra sentía como si esa mirada le atravesara, notaba a Son Gohan algo distinto, la miraba diferente y le hablaba de un modo extraño. Su tono de voz cuando se dirigía a ella no era el mismo.

- Bueno... pues buenas noches jeje - rió con nerviosismo la semisaiyan.

- Bra estas bien ?, te noto nerviosa -sonaba preocupado el hijo de Goku.

- He si si, claro que estoy bien, no estoy nerviosa - Bra no supo ocultarlo bien.

- Bra sabes que no tienes por que ponerte así, esta es tu casa, ya has estado aquí muchas veces, no te preocupes - le decía Son Gohan a Bra, haciéndole creer que pensaba que el nerviosismo de Bra era debido al quedarse a dormir aquí, sabiendo perfectamente que el nerviosismo era por el - te conozco desde que naciste, eres como una hija para mi - diciendo esto Bra se tranquilizo más - vamos, ahora acuestate que ya es tarde.

- Si tienes razón, ya estoy muy cansada - Bra camino hacía la cama notando la mirada de Son Gohan clavada en ella. Aparto las sabanas y se metió en la cama.

- Que tengas dulces sueños - Son Gohan se acerco hasta la cama y se inclino para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla a Bra - buenas noches hija - le dijo Son Gohan guiñandole un ojo.

A continuación Son Gohan apago la luz y abandono la habitación. Bra sonrió para si misma por su tontería, no entendía por que se ponía nerviosa delante de la presencia de Son Gohan. Hasta la había llamado hija, se sintió estúpida por su comportamiento. Después de aclarar su mente, Bra entro en un profundo sueño.

Ese simple roce de sus labios con la suave piel de Bra, hizo que Son Gohan... se excitara. Bra tenia una piel muy suave y Son Gohan un gran control. El mismo se sorprendía de como no se le lanzo encima. Pero en fin, eso había sido lo mejor, todavía es pronto para cumplir su objetivo, pero quien dice que no se puede obtener un adelanto ?.

Llego a su habitación donde se encontraba su mujer acostada en la cama, pero todavía despierta. Se cambio de ropa y se metió en la cama. Cuando se tapo con las sabanas noto unas manos acariciando su torso.

- Son Gohan, creo que hace mucho tiempo que no nos divertimos tu y yo solos - le susurro Videl al oído de su marido.

Delicadamente, Son Gohan aparto la mano se su mujer de su torso.

- Hoy no, Bra esta durmiendo en la habitación de al lado - contesto en un tono algo duro.

Videl con una expresión sorprendida se incorporo sentándose en la cama.

- Son Gohan, deberíamos hablar acerca de nosotros. Sobre nuestro matrimonio -

- Que le pasa a nuestro matrimonio ? -pregunto como si no pasara.

- No te hagas el que no sabe, nuestro matrimonio esta... nose parado. Ya no es como antes, apenas hablamos. Al principio pensaba que nuestro problema era el sexo, pero ahora veo que no -

Son Gohan también se incorporo en la cama, y con una sonrisa fingida digna de un oscar le dijo dulcemente a su esposa.

- Que tonterías dices Videl, es normal que nuestro matrimonio no sea como antes. Pero nuestro amor si. Yo te sigo queriendo igual que antes, no tenemos ningún problema, solo que estamos pasando por un mal momento, nada más.

Esas palabras le arrancaron una gran sonrisa a Videl, que le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Cuando termino el beso, Son Gohan la separo un poco de el.

- Ahora no Videl - le decía Son Gohan en el mismo tono dulce y su misma sonrisa - Bra nos podría escuchar - Videl asintió con la cabeza - buenas noches cariño- dicho esto Son Gohan se escondió entre las sabanas.

Dándole la espalda a su esposa, Son Gohan tenia una expresión en su cara que a diferencia de su mujer que era de felicidad, la suya era de enfado. No le gusto el tener que decir esas cosas, pero lo tenia que hacer, si quería que todo le saliera como esperaba. Tampoco le gusto eso del beso, y que intentara consumir su amor, por decirlo de alguna manera. El no quería hacerlo con ella, Videl era débil. Bueno, quizás para ser una simple humana no, pero para ser digno de el si. Solo había una chica digna de el, una adolescente de cabello turquesa y ojos azules como el mismo mar.

El "nuevo" Son Gohan no quería volver a tocar a su mujer, seria guapa y todo eso... pero el solo tenia un objetivo. Bra, ella es su objetivo principal, sabia que ella nunca había estado con ningún hombre, y eso le gustaba. El seria el primero y el único, ella seria suya, nadie más podría tocarla, seria propiedad de el. Pero tenia que calmarse, si no lo echaría todo a perder, poco a poco, y conseguiría lo que quería.

Bra se encontraba profundamente dormida, su cuerpo perfecto estaba enredado entre las sabanas, su precioso cabello desparramado por la almohada. Su respiración pausada y calmada, mientras su pecho hacia un va y ven suave. Toda esa imagen la estaba contemplando un semisaiyan, para ser más concreta era el hijo mayor de Goku. Se había colado en la habitación de Bra para observarla dormir.

Son Gohan no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba hipnotizado. Ese movimiento de sus pechos producido por su respiración le estaba encantando. Tuvo que agarrarse al cabezal de la cama para no lanzarse cuando Bra se movió y se destapo un poco. Ahora Son Gohan también podrá deleitarse viendo las sensuales piernas de la princesa. Se acerco un poco más a su cara para observalra mejor, en eso Bra se movió un poco más, haciendo que su cara y la suya estarán casi rozandose. La joven Briefs soltó un pequeño suspiro a lo que Son Gohan ya no se resistió, hizo un movimiento para lanzarse a devorar esos labios carnosos, pero justo en el instante en que sus labios se estaban rozando, paro. Freno en seco su beso, si hacia eso probablemente se despertaría y a la mierda su plan.

Pero esos labios eran demasiado tentadores, y esos suspiros que soltaba la chica no le ayudaban demasiado. Así que lentamente presiono sus labios con los de Bra, lo más suave que pudo. Sus manos estrujaban las sabanas par evitar hacer una locura. Lentamente beso a Bra con suma delicadeza, apenas rozaba sus labios con los de ella. Unos segundos después, se separo del beso.

- _No, no no, no la cagues ahora Son Gohan, espera al momento justo, controlate, todavía es pronto _- el mismo se calmo repitiéndose esas palabras.

Volvió a mirar a la chica que dormía placidamente, gracias a Dende no se había despertado. Y quizás el podría seguir con su juego. Aparto la sabana que cubría parte de su cuerpo para poderlo contemplar al completo. -_ Control, control _- se repetía para calmarse. No pudo evitar que una de sus manos recorriera el lateral de la chica. Lentamente para no despertarla, siguió subiendo su mano hasta encontrarse con uno de sus senos. La tentación era muy grande y con suma suavidad lo acaricio. Comenzo a estrujarlo ligeramente, pasando su pulgar por el pezón, trazando un pequeño circulo.

- Mmm - salio un gemido suave de la garganta de Bra involuntariamente - Mmmm - esta vez fue más fuerte por lo que Son Gohan decidió parar.

Esos suaves gemidos le estaban gustando, y mucho. Pero quería más, quería oírla gritar, quizás este no era momento más oportuno para hacerlo, pero algo si que se podía permitir. La mano que estaba jugando con un pecho de Bra, fue bajando lentamente por su abdomen hasta que llego justo encima de donde comenzaba la parte de abajo de su pijama. Como si fuera un ladrón que intentaba entrara a robar en una casa, metió su mano dentro de el mini pantalón de Bra. Rozando apenas con sus dedos, la parte más vulnerable de Bra.

La chica dio un suspiro más sonoro, y Son Gohan aparto un poco la bragita de Bra para acariciar esa parte sin ninguna barrera de tela. Dio algunos movimiento suaves pero a la vez habiles con su mano, probocando que Bra diera un gemido mas ruidoso.

Bra abrió los ojos algo sobresaltada por las sensaciones que acababa de experimentar. Miro hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de que en la habitación no había nadie. Se dio cuenta de que estaba destapada y se volvió a tapar con las sabanas. Poso su mano en su intimidad notando que estaba húmeda, pero no sabia el motivo. Ella había sentido una sensación muy fuerte de ... placer ?. Pero no estaba segura, ella no había tenido esa sensación nunca. Quizás había sido producto de su imaginación, pero ella noto como alguien la estaba tocando en lugares que no se puede tocar. Sin darle más vueltas, se volvió a dormir. Quien podría haber entrado en la habitación en plena madrugada a tocarla y desaparecer en segundos ?

Son Gohan estaba tumbado en su cama, un poco más y lo pilla infraganti. Debido a esa pequeña visita que le hizo a Bra, provoco que su "amiguito" se despertara. Decidió ir a darse una ducha fría para que se le pasara este mal rato y su "amiguito" se tranquilizara. Mañana ya tendría tiempo para dar rienda suelta a su plan.

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión ñ.ñ . Si tenéis alguna idea para aportar, es bienvenida !


	4. sospechas confirmadas

**Eii como va ?, aquí viene otro capitulo. Espero que os guste. Y bueno quería deciros que he estado pensando y que tuve un error al no pedir permiso a EcRudGirl la autora del fic My Beautiful Disgrace. Nunca llegue a pensar que le molestara, de otro modo yo nunca hubiera comenzado a escribir mi historia. Le enviado un mensaje pidiéndole perdón por haber utilizado su idea sin permiso, aunque yo en el primer capitulo ya informe de que la idea del fic no era mía. Ahora que me disculpado me siento mejor ñ.ñ . Bueno solo espero que os guste la historia que estoy escribiendo, con la día de otra autora claro...**

**La autora del fic en que me base : EcRudGirl**

**Titulo del fic en que base mi historia: My Beautiful Disgrace **

Unos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación donde dormía placidamente una joven adolescente de cabello azul turquesa. Pero ese sueño tan tranquilo fue interrumpido por otra joven.

- Despierta Braaa - grito Pan saltando de golpe encima de la cama donde dormía Bra.

- Ayy Pan por que me despiertas de esa manera ? - decía molesta la peliazul.

- Jeje no lo se -

- Pues menuda manera de despertarme - dijo Bra incorporándose en la cama.

- Has dormido bien esta noche Bra ? - pregunto intrigada la hija de Videl.

- Pues si... a que viene eso ? -

- No nada en particular - Pan desecho de inmediato la idea que se le cruzo por la mente. Y es que no le gusto nada la manera en que se comporto su padre ayer. Esa insistencia en que Bra durmiera en otra habitación, le pareció extraño.

- Bajamos a desayunar Pan - dijo Bra sacando de sus pensamientos a su amiga.

- He, si claro bajemos -

Pan y Bra bajaron a la cocina. Allí se encontraban Videl preparando el desayuno, y por supuesto Son Gohan sentado en la mesa. Bra cruzo la mirada con la de Son Gohan y volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña que había sentido anteriormente.

- Buenos días - dijo Bra tomando asiento al lado de Son Gohan.

- Lo mismo digo - dijo Pan.

- Que tal has dormido esta noche Bra ? - le pregunto Son Gohan intentando sonar lo más inocente posible.

- B-bien - contesto simplemente Bra. Y le vino a la mente lo de anoche, esa sensación que sintió.

- Ya esta el desayuno - dijo Videl mientras lo servía - Bra cuantas tortitas quieres ? -

- Pues nose... -

- Dale muchas Videl, no ves que ella es una saiyan - le contesto su marido.

- Tienes razón - dijo Videl mientras le servía muchas tortitas a Bra.

- Bra, me han comentado que te has transformado en super saiyan cierto ? - pregunto Son Gohan. a lo que Bra asintió con la cabeza - dime Bra, te gustaría entrenar después del desayuno ?. Es que me gustaría ver cuanto has mejorado. Si no te importa claro -

- No, no me importa. Me encantaría entrenar, aun que tampoco te creas que soy bastante fuerte -

- Pan me dijo que le venciste en un combate - dijo Son Gohan.

- Hmp - soltó Pan sintiéndose dolida.

- Bueno eso si - dijo timidamente la chica de cabello azul.

Desayunaron en tranquilamente, Videl le hablaba a su marido, este por su parte solo asentía con la cabeza sin mucho interés. Su mente ahora solo estaba concentrada en la chica que estaba sentada a su lado. Cada movimiento que hacía le encantaba, ya sea cuando esta bebía zumo de naranja o simplemente cuando se llevaba las tortitas a la boca.

Son Gohan, Bra y Pan se fueron a la montañas para poder entrenar con total libertad.

- Bien entonces que os parece si calentamos un poco - dijo Son Gohan a las dos jóvenes.

- De acuerdo papá -

Bra no dijo palabra y comenzo a calentar junto con Son Gohan y Pan.

- Bueno Bra, así que super saiyan... adelante, haznos una demostración de tu poder -

- Veras Son Gohan... es que todavía no controlo muy bien la transformación -

- Tranquila ya la controlaras, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, solo tienes que concentrar tu poder. Mmm y si primero peleas con Pan ?, así te iras soltando más - llego la hora, por fin vería el poder de su semisaiyan.

- Esta bien - dijo Bra y después se dirigió a Pan - no te preocupes Pan, intentare no hacerte demasiado daño - dijo con algo de burla la pequeña Briefs.

- Ja, me pillaste desprevenida, yo no sabía el poder que tenias, pero ahora veras lo que es Bueno Bra Briefs - dijo Pan poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Las dos chicas se colocaron en posición de defensa, mirándose a los ojos la una a la otra, esperando el mínimo movimiento para atacar. Pan se lanzo contra Bra extendiendo su puño para marcarle un buen puñetazo en la cara, pero para su sorpresa cuando su puño llego a la cara de Bra, esta ya no estaba. Bra que estaba detrás de Pan, le pego una patada en la pierna izquierda de Pan, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

- Con que iba a saber lo que es bueno no ?, Pan con esa técnica no conseguirás ni hacerme cosquillas - decía Bra en tono burlón a su amiga.

Son Gohan que estaba observando todo el combate sonrió al ver la actitud de la peliazul. Se notaba de quien era hija, esa arrogancia era hereditaria. Pan vio como su padre sonreía, aunque le extraño, no le dio importancia y se puso en pie inmediatamente.

- Esto solo acaba de empezar, espera y veras - dijo Pan con algo de rabia.

Pan comenzo a lanzarle puñetazos y patadas a Bra, la cual los esquivava con los brazos cruzados y sin moverse del sitio. Pan se canso de dar puñetazos al aire y no tubo más remedio que parar sus ataques para poder respirar un poco.

- Eso es todo ? - dijo Bra mientras miraba a su amiga la cual jadeaba- buff Pan se nota que eres de tercera clase -

Y de una patada, Bra tumbo a Pan. La morena estaba tirada en el suelo luchando por respirar. Con una simple patada la había vencido. Sentía más el haber sido humillada, que el dolor de la patada que le había propinado Bra.

Son Gohan se dirigió hacía Bra aplaudiendo. Ignorando por completo a su hija, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo. Estaba claro que Bra tenia poder, no había demostrado ni la cuarta parte y ya hubiera echo temblar a cualquiera.

- Vaya vaya Bra - dijo Son Gohan dejando de aplaudir - me has dejado impresionado, tienes una fuerza tremenda. Seguramente podrías mantener una pelea contra mi -

- Bueno Son Gohan, es cierto que me echo muy fuerte, pero todavía no soy rival para ti -

Todavía, eso significaba que algún día si podría ?. Pues si que tenia confianza en si misma.

- Vamos Bra, si eres una super saiyan seguro que me puedes hacer frente. No te preocupes, voy a contenerme, no te pienso hacer daño -

- Oye y que pasa conmigo ! - dijo exaltada Pan cuando consiguió levantarse del suelo - gracias por preocuparte por mi, papá - dijo en tono sarcástico.

- Vamos Pan, si solo te a dado una patada, no te quejes tanto - he ignorando a su hija, Son Gohan se dirigió a Bra - Bueno Bra que te parece si empezamos con nuestra pelea -

- Esta Bien, comencemos - al fin y al cabo que le iba hacer Son Gohan ?.

- Las damas primero - invito a Bra a que comenzara atacar.

Bra acepto su invitación y comenzo a lanzarle varios puñetazos, mientras Son Gohan los esquivava.

- Vamos Bra - dijo Son Gohan atrapando la muñeca derecha de Bra - se que puedes hacerlo mejor - el turno de la muñeca izquierda, ahora Bra no podía usar los puños - vamos Bra golpeame, no me digas que no sabes hacer más ? - le dijo en un tono algo burlón para picar a Bra.

La hija de Vegeta picada en su orgullo intento darle un rodillazo en el estomago, pero fue interceptado por la rodilla de Son Gohan. Entonces este con un rápido movimiento, sin soltarle las muñecas, le dio la vuelta a Bra haciendo que la espalda de la chica chocara con su torso. Ahora Bra estaba inmovilizada.

- Que le pasa a la princesa ?, se le agotaron las técnicas de pelea -

Enseguida Son Gohan se arrepintió, pero no de lo ultimo que había dicho si no de haberle dado la vuelta a Bra. De esta manera podía sentir el perfecto trasero de la joven saiyan moverse contra su masculinidad. Y es que Bra solo hacía que revolverse para intentar salir de su agarre moviendo más su trasero.

De no ser por que su hija estaba allí delante, Dende sabe lo que hubiera pasado en aquel momento. Tenia que controlarse si no quería hacer una locura. Por su parte Bra trataba de soltarse de su agarre, pero era en vano. Son Gohan era mucho más fuerte que ella y además la tenia muy bien agarrada.

No sabia por que, quizás por las palabras que le había dicho Son Gohan, pero sentía un enorme poder dentro de ella que quería despertar, y lo hizo. Su cabello comenzo a erizarse y a tornarse de un color dorado, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo ahora eran color verde esmeralda, además de que tenia un aura dorada a su alrededor.

Lo había echo, se había transformado en super saiyan. Son Gohan la observaba con curiosidad, era raro ver la transformación de super saiyan en una mujer. Se veía rara pero a la vez muy sexy, el echo de ser una super saiyan como el, era muy excitante. Pan solo la miraba con envidia.

- Valla, te has transformado. Muy bien, ahora empieza lo bueno - dijo Son Gohan mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

Bra trago saliva un momento contemplando el escultural cuerpo de Son Gohan. Ella ya había visto esos músculos antes, en su padre y hermano. Pero verlo en alguien que no es de tu familia, ya no es lo mismo. Son Gohan se sintió observado y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Vamos pequeña, demuestrame de lo que eres capaz -

Bra le hizo caso y se lanzo al ataque. Ahora ya era mucho más complicado esquivar los ataques de la joven saiyan. Algunos de los puñetazos que lanzaban llegaban a su destino. Son Gohan no atacaba, solo se dedicaba a esquivar a duras penas los ataques de Bra. Pan miraba el combate sin pestañear, era increible ver a su amiga luchando de esa manera.

Los problemas vinieron a Son Gohan cuando Bra comenzo a darle patadas. Su juego de piernas era increíble, tenia mucho más dominio en las patadas que en los puñetazos. Bra se enfurecía cada vez más al ver que su contrincante no atacaba.

- Por que... no... te defiendes ? - le pregunto Bra sin dejar de atacarle.

- Tienes... una cara... muy bonita... y me daría... pena... estropearla - le contesto Son Gohan mientras esquivaba sus ataques.

Un pequeño rubor adornaron las mejillas de Bra al decirle esto Son Gohan. Pero también hizo crecer su rabia. Que quería decir con eso de _me daría pena estropearla _?

Bra conducida por la ira le estampo su puño izquierdo en su cara mandándolo unos metros lejos de ella, haciendo un gran agujero en una pequeña montaña. Pan dio un pequeño grito y Son Gohan no podía creer que Bra había logrado golpearle. El hijo mayor de Goku abrió los ojos con asombro, Bra era verdaderamente fuerte, ese golpe le había dolido. Pero lo más sorprendente fue cuando al volver la mirada en dirección a Bra, vio como Bra estaba dispuesta a lanzar un ataque contra el.

- CAÑOON GAAALICK - grito Bra y su ataque se dirigió hacia Son Gohan.

El ataque impacto de lleno en la montaña, y Bra se arrepintió enseguida de lo que había echo. Regresando a su estado normal, se puso las manos sobre la boca preocupada por lo que había podido hacer. El polvo no dejaba ver nada y Bra se estaba angustiando mucho al igual que la pobre Pan. Ya no había ni rastro de polvo pero de Son Gohan tampoco. Bra comenzo a desesperarse y si lo había... no, eso no podía ser, ella no era tan fuerte como para poder matar a Son Gohan de un solo ataque.

Cuando Bra estaba al borde de la desaparición, unos poderoso brazos la abrazaron por detrás, haciendo que la princesa soltara un gritito.

- No debes bajar la guardia nunca, ahora mismo el enemigo podría haberse aprovechado - le susurro Son Gohan en el oído.

- Papáaa, tu sabes el susto que nos has dado ! - gritaba Pan.

Bra todavía agarrada por Son Gohan solo pudo decir.

- Lo siento -

- Lo siento por que ? -

- Pues por haberte atacado de esa forma, no tenia que haberlo echo -

- Oh no te preocupes por eso Bra. Me has dejado impresionado, jamas pensé que fueras tan poderosa. Creo que sera mejor que dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy y volvamos a casa -

- S-si sera mejor que volvamos a casa - contesto Bra sintiendo como Son Gohan dejaba de abrazarla.

Los tres volaban rumbo a casa, a Son Gohan le impresiono mucho el poder de Bra. Solo con verla luchar ya se podía decir que era la hija de Vegeta, luchaba igual que el. No se esperaba que tuviera tal poder, y eso podría ser un problema para lograr su objetivo. Ahora mismo no sabia que pensar. Como podría lograr su plan ?, y si la seducía ?. Pero ya querría ella estar con un hombre casado que además podría ser su padre ?. Claro que no, entonces que haría ?, tenia que pensar un plan, para conseguirla a como de lugar.

Llegaron a casa pero todavía era muy pronto para la comida. Así que decidieron darse una ducha primero. Son Gohan se metió en la ducha para aclarar sus ideas. Quería a Bra para el, y así le demostraría a todo el mundo el verdadero Son Gohan. La tenia que conseguir a como de lugar pero... como ?

Bra salio de la ducha con una simple toalla enrollada a su cuerpo. Salio del baño de la habitación donde había dormido esta noche, y se dirigió al armario donde había guardado su ropa. Lo abrió y saco una mini falda vaquera y un top de tirantes, y cuando se dio la vuelta dio un grito al encontrarse con Son Gohan.

- Perdón Bra, no quería asustarte - dijo Son Gohan sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Bra tapado simplemente por una toalla muy pequeña - venia a decirte que la comida ya esta lisa -

- E-sta b-ien me visto y bajo -

Son Gohan estaba desando que esa toalla se cayera al suelo, pero no fue así. Bra tenia la toalla bien sujeta, así que no tubo más remedio que salir de la habitación, quedandose con las ganas de contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de Bra. O... no.

Son Gohan salio de la habitación, pero no cerro la puerta del todo. La dejo un pelin abierta, y se asomo un poco. Bra que no sabia nada que estaba siendo observaba dejo caer la toalla al suelo, exponiendo su hermoso cuerpo desnudo. Son Gohan que estaba detrás de la puerta podía ver como Bra se acercaba a su ropa para ponérsela, pero mientras disfrutaba de unas bonitas vistas. Lo que más le impresiono, fueron sus pechos, eran muy voluminosos, redondos y por supuesto firmes.

- Papá, que haces ? - le pregunto su hija.

- Y a ti que te importa mocosa - le contesto fríamente por haberlo interrumpido en un momento así.

- Que hacías ? - volvió a preguntar extrañada.

- Y que preguntona estas hoy, no ?. Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que hago - dicho esto salio de allí rápidamente, rezando internamente por que su hija no descubra lo que estaba haciendo.

Pan se quedo allí confundida y asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. Abrió los ojos como platos, cuando vio a Bra poniéndose su top. Que hacía su padre espiando a Bra mientras se cambiaba ?.

Ya estaban todos en la mesa dispuestos a comer. Son Gohan notaba a su hija algo fría, lo miraba mal, como con desprecio. Bra comía sin decir nada, no sabia por que, pero se sentía incomoda. Videl era la única tranquila sentada en esa mesa.

- Papá, tu quieres a mamá, no ? - pregunto Pan, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

- A que viene eso ahora Pan ? - le dijo su padre algo molesto.

- Contestame papá, tu la sigues queriendo ? la encuentras atractiva ? -

Videl en otra ocasión le hubiera dicho a su hija que parara de decir estupideces. Pero en estos momentos tenia curiosidad por la respuesta. A Son Gohan no le hizo ninguna gracia esas preguntas, por el bien de su hija, más le valía que no se enterara de las respuestas. Si no llega a ser por que Bra estaba delante, hubiera contestado lo que de verdad pensaba. Bra por su parte no entendía nada.

- Pan, por que dices eso ?, claro que quiero a tu madre, y tu madre sigue siendo igual de atractiva, que el día que la conocí - contesto Son Gohan con una sonrisa muy bien fingida.

- Como se te ocurre decir esas tonterías hijas. a que ha venido eso ? - Videl ahora estaba más contenta por la respuesta de su marido.

- Nada... suposiciones mías. Y cambiando de tema, Bra cuando te vas a ir a casa ? -

- Pensaba irme después de comer -

- Tan pronto ! - a Son Gohan se le escapo las ganas que tenia de que se quedara, pero enseguida rectifico - digo, por que no te quedas hasta esta tarde ? -

- Claro Bra, mejor quedate hasta la tarde - dijo Videl.

- Bueno, esta bien - más que nada Bra se quedaba por quedar bien, la verdad que tenia ganas de regresar a casa.

Acabaron de comer, y Son Gohan se sentó en un sofá del salón para reflexionar sobre su plan para conseguir... poseer a Bra. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de hija.

- Que quieres ? - le dijo molesto por interrumpir su concentración.

- Me vas a decir que pasa con Bra ? -

- Que ? -

- No te hagas el loco papá, crees que soy tonta ? - le dijo su hija con rabia - por que tanta insistencia en que Bra durmiera en otra habitación? te alegraste cuando ella me derroto esta mañana, me ignoras completamente y te comportas diferente cuando ella esta presente, y para colmo te encuentro espiándola cuando se estaba cambiando ! -

Bra fue a la habitación de Pan, después de haber estado charlando un rato con Videl. Llego al dormitorio de su amiga, pero allí no había nadie. Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Pan. Bra iba a decirle algo, pero esta entro en su dormitorio sin decirle nada y con la cabeza gacha. Bra extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga, entro en la habitación junto con ella.

- Oye que pasa, por que me ignoras de esta manera ?, no sera por lo de esta ma... - Bra no continuo, ya que su amiga no le hacía caso.

Pan se había sentado en su cama, mirando hacía al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Bra, para que no le viera la cara.

- Pan, que te pasa ? - Bra se acerco un poco a su amiga pero esta se hizo a un lado.

- No me pasa nada Bra, pero me harías un favor si te marcharas de la habitación. Es más, Bra sera mejor que te marches de esta casa, hoy no tengo ganas de nada - le contesto su amiga sin dejar que le viera su rostro.

- Pero Pan que te pasa ? -

- Te he dicho que te vayas ! - le grito su amiga.

Pero al gritar, Pan miro por un momento a Bra, aun que enseguida aparto la mirada y volteo su rostro. Aunque solo la miro unos instantes, fue tiempo suficiente para que Bra viera algo que no le gusto en la cara de Pan.

- Pan, mirame - le ordeno la princesa, pero su amiga no le hizo caso - Pan...- la pelinegra seguía sin hacerle caso - Pan he dicho que me mires !-

Entonces Bra cogió a Pan por la mandíbula obligandola a que la mirara. Bra abrió mucho los ojos al ver el rostro de su amiga. Tenia todo el alrededor del ojo izquierdo morado he hinchado, su mejilla derecha también estaba hinchada y rojiza, por no hablar de su labio del cual aún caían escasas gotas de sangre. También se fijo en su cuello, donde se veían algunas marcas, al igual que sus brazos.

- Q-quien t-te ha echo e-esto ? - le pregunto su amiga aún sin creerse el estado en que se encontraba su amiga.

**Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, si me quieres dejar más, yo os lo agradezco XD.**


	5. Que le pasa a Pan ?

Bra vete por favor - sollozo la hija de Videl.

- P-pero Pan, q-que te ha pasado ? - volvió a preguntar Bra, aún sin poder creerse los golpes que tenia su amiga en su rostro.

- Te he dicho que te largues ! - estallando en lágrimas saco a empujones a su mejor amiga de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Bra que todavía estaba estupefacta por lo ocurrido, no sabia que hacer. Ella tenia que saber lo que le había pasado a su amiga. Delante de la puerta del cuarto de Pan, Bra vacilaba si entrar o no, quizás debía de esperar a que se la pasara el mal rato. Pero que le había sucedido para que se encontrara en un estado tan lamentable ?.

- Bra, tu sabes algo ? - le pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Esta vez Bra no se asusto, se estaba acostumbrando a que Son Gohan la sobresaltara. La chica volteo para verlo y contesto algo preocupada.

- No tengo ni idea, yo creía que estaba contigo -

- Si, lo estaba, pero salio un momento de casa y al regresar ya se encontraba así. Me alarme mucho y le pregunte que le había pasado, pero ella no me hizo caso y se marcho a su habitación - Son Gohan soltó esa excusa, no iba a decirle que el era el responsable de el estado en el que se encontraba su hija.

- Pero no lo entiendo, que le a podido haber pasado, y quien le habrá echo eso -

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo Bra, pero juro que quien sea responsable lo lamentara el resto de sus días - dijo Son Gohan fingiendo muy bien su furia, y después en un tono más calmado dijo - Bra, creo que deberíamos dejarla en paz, cuando ella este mejor, ya nos contara -

- Tienes razón Son Gohan, sera mejor que me vaya ya a mi casa -

- No me referia a eso - después dio un largo suspiro para ocultar su desaparición - quiero decir, Bra tu eres su mejor amiga y estoy seguro que te lo contara antes a ti que a mi o a Videl. Si te parece bien, hablare con tus padres para decirles que te instales en casa unos días hasta que Pan nos cuente que le pasa -

Bra no se esperaba eso, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos le pareció lo mejor. Son Gohan tenia razón, Pan siempre le contaba lo que le pasa, ya sea importante o cualquier tontería, por lo tanto ella seria la primera persona a la que le contaría lo que le paso.

- Esta bien Son Gohan, tienes razón. Pan siempre me cuenta todo -

- Sera mejor que vayamos ya a tu casa a informarle a tus padres y a que cojas algunas de tus cosas. No creo que sea necesario quedarse mucho tiempo, con unos días creo que sera suficiente - suficiente para lograr su objetivo claro...

- No te preocupes por eso Son Gohan, aunque me quede aquí, puedo seguir yendo a la escuela tranquilamente, así que me quedare el tiempo que haga falta - dijo decidida la pequeña Briefs.

Son Gohan y Bra se fueron a Capsule Copr, mientras Pan que había escuchado toda la conversación que había mantenido su padre con Bra, lloraba amargamente. No podía creer lo que había echo su padre, no entendía el por que de su conducta. Que le había pasado a su maravilloso padre. En sus diecisiete años de vida jamas lo había visto de esa manera. Se había comportado como un loco, le había pegado y dicho cosas horribles. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo, quería avisar a su amiga del peligro que corría, pero estaba aterrorizada, pues el miedo se lo impedía.

- _Más te vale que cierres tu maldita boca, si no te va ir muy mal mocosa_-recordaba Pan como la había amenazado su padre - _No te preocupes por tu amiga, que lo que tengo pensado para ella no es nada malo... Sera mejor para ti que no digas nada, por que esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que te pasara si abres la boca-_ Pan cerro los ojos al pensar en eso.

Ella sabia perfectamente lo que su padre tenia planeado hacer con Bra. Pero que podía hacer ella, seguramente si se lo decía a su madre o a su abuelo no la creerían, quien podía pensar eso de Son Gohan. Y por otra parte si hablaba y su padre se enterara le podría ir muy mal. En el momento en que su padre le pego pensaba que la iba a matar, y eso podría ser así, si ella contaba lo ocurrido. Pero tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada, su amiga estaba en peligro, y no solo ella, su madre y todos los demás también.

Bra y Son Gohan les habían explicado toda la historia a Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks.

- Pero quien podría haber echo una cosa así - decía la dueña de la Capsule Corp.

- No lo entiendo mamá - Trunks tampoco entendía nada - y dices que llego así y no te dijo nada ? - le preguntó a Son Gohan.

- No, yo le pregunte y ella no me dijo nada, solo subió a su cuarto en silencio -

- A mi me dijo que me marchara, yo intente hablar con ella pero me echo de su habitación - se explicaba Bra.

- Y que tiene que ver eso con que mi hija se tenga que quedar unos días en tu casa ? - el príncipe y su comprensión ...

Son Gohan que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Vegeta no arruinara su plan, trato de convencerlo de que dejara a Bra quedarse en su casa.

- Veras Vegeta, como tu hija y la mía con tan amigas, Pan le contara todo a Bra antes que a su madre o a mi. Por eso seria conveniente que Bra se quedara unos días en mi casa hasta que Pan decida hablar. Y no os preocupéis por Bra, yo me are cargo de ella, y me encargare personalmente de que no falle ni a una clase -

- Sigo sin entender por que tiene que quedarse en tu casa. Puede quedarse aquí perfectamente he ir a visitar a tu hija -

- ¡ Vegeta ! no seas tan insensible - le regaño su mujer - no veo problema en que Bra se quede unos días en casa de Son Gohan- dirigiéndose a su hija - Bra cariño puedes subir a tu habitación y coger las cosas que necesites para quedarte unos días en casa de Son Gohan -

Bra subió a su habitación a recoger sus cosas, mientras los adultos hablaban en el salón. Vegeta no estaba muy contento de que su hija durmiera en casa de Son Gohan unos días. No es que tuviera nada en contra de Son Gohan, menos por lo de ser hijo de Kakarot, si no que no le gustaba que su hija estuviera mucho tiempo lejos de el.

Son Gohan apenas podía contener la alegría, tendría a Bra a su entera disposición. Pan ya estaba fuera de juego, solo quedaba Videl.

- Ya estoy - exclamo Bra que sostenia una maleta y unas cuantas bolsas.

- Muy bien cariño, trata de hablar con Pan y averigua lo que le pasa. Ella confía mucho en ti y estoy segura de que te lo contara -

- Descuida mamá, averiguare lo que le pasa - Bra estaba convencida de que su mejor amiga le explicaría lo sucedido.

Vegeta que observaba como su mujer se despedia de su hija, tubo un mal presentimiento. Algo dentro de el le decía que no la dejara marchar, que corría peligro. Pero enseguida desecho esa idea de su mente. Quien podría hacerle daño ?, ella sabia defenderse muy bien sola, además de que estaría con Son Gohan. Lo que el no sabia, era que ese era el peligro...

Bra se despidió de su familia, y después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre, se marcho de Capsula Corp junto con el padre de su amiga. En su camino, Son Gohan le preguntó a Bra si le apetecía tomar un helado, esta acepto. Entraron en una heladería y se sacaron unos helados enormes.

Otra vez Bra volvió a sentir esa sensación. En su cabeza solo rondaba el por que, de esa sensación cuando estaba cerca de Son Gohan. Ni siquiera pensaba en lo de Pan, solo se dedicaba a comer su helado mientras miraba al suelo, no quería mirar a Son Gohan a los ojos, ya que Bra podía sentir la mirada del hombre que tenia en frente clavada en ella.

- Crees que Pan querrá ir a al instituto mañana - rompió el silencio Son Gohan.

- Bueno... no se que decirte, la encontré muy mal, y hasta que no sepamos lo que le pasa... -

- Me tiene muy preocupado - Son Gohan aparto la mirada que hasta ahora estaba clavada en Bra, y puso una mirada de preocupación -quien le pudo haber echo eso, que yo sepa Pan no tiene ningún enemigo, no ? -

- Que yo sepa no, bueno hay chicas en el instituto con las que no se lleva muy bien. Pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con esto -

- Bra por favor - le rogó Son Gohan atrapando las manos de Bra entre las suyas - averigua lo que le paso a mi hija - el tono que utilizo era suplicante, y para nada se notaba que estaba fingido.

Bra que se había quedado parada cuando Son Gohan atrapo sus manos entre las suyas, reacciono de inmediato.

- Are lo que pueda Son Gohan - le dijo Bra apretando más sus manos contra las de Son Gohan - pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que me lo contara y no abra nada que temer- al final de dedico una sonrisa para reconfortarle.

- Muchas gracias por todo Bra - suavemente deslizo sus manos dejando de agarrar las de Bra - confio en ti - el también le dedico otra sonrisa.

En la universidad donde trabaja Son Gohan...

- Smith, dices que que la culpa de que los alumnos no rindan bien la tiene Son Gohan - el director de la universidad no se podía creer lo que le decía uno de los profesores.

- Así es director, como puede ver usted en el informe que le entregado, los alumnos a los que Son Gohan da clases, no rinden como lo tendrían que hacer -

- Pero esto debe de ser un error, si Son Gohan es un profesor ejemplar. Sus alumnos siempre han rendido estupendamente en clase -

- Algo le habrá pasado señor director, como puede ver en los informes, los alumnos tienen un rendimiento muy bajo -

- Bueno..., si es así creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con Son Gohan mañana antes de que empiezen las clases. Llamare a su casa para informarle -

El pofesor que le había pasado unos informes falsos al director tenia una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Y es que Son Gohan, nunca le había caído bien, ese tipo vino aquí y enseguida se hizo el dueño de todo. Todos los profesores estaban muy contentos con el, y siempre lo andaban felicitando por su excelente trabajo. No solo por su labor de profesor, también por su personalidad, era un tipo que caía bien a todo el mundo, excepto a una persona... Smith Pero por fin, después de tanto tiempo, podría llevar a cabo su venganza contra aquel hombre que todo el mundo admiraba.

Bra y Son Gohan llegaron a casa, y lo primero que hizo Bra, fue ir a la habitación de su amiga para ver si le contaba algo, por otra parte Son Gohan se quedo en el salón con su mujer.

- Son Gohan, han llamado de la universidad -

- De la universidad ? - extrañado Son Gohan comenzo analizar si había echo algo mal.

- Si, de la universidad. Me han dicho que mañana vayas a trabajar más temprano, el director quiere hablar contigo- le explico Videl - Son Gohan, has echo algo mal en la universidad ? -

- Que yo sepa no, esta todo bien. Aunque es extraño... pero bueno, ahora lo importante es Pan, esperemos que Bra consiga averiguar algo - ni el mismo entendía de donde había sacado esos dotes interpretativos, por que para fingir de esa manera...

En la habitación de Pan, Bra entro sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Al ingresar en la habitación, cerro la puerta detrás de ella para tener más intimidad. Una vez cerrada la puerta, volteo su rostro para mirar a su amiga, la cual estaba en un rincón de la habitación sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, mirando en un punto fijo.

- Pan... - pronuncio su nombre lentamente mientras se acercaba a ella - soy tu mejor amiga, siempre nos hemos contado todo, las cosas buenas y malas - Bra se sentó a su lado, y Pan no hizo movimiento alguno - sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Pan. Si tu quieres no se lo contare a nadie, pero por favor Pan, la angustia me esta matando. Cuentame lo que te ha pasado - Bra intento abrazar a su amiga pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que le había echo daño al tocar las marcas de su brazo - lo siento... -

- No lo sientas Bra, ya lo sentirás... -

- A que te refieres ? -

- Nada, ya lo sabrás. Bra, vete - dijo secamente Pan sin mirar a su amiga.

- Que dices Pan, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me cuentes lo que te paso. Dime te peleaste con alguien, es eso ?, peleaste y perdiste o ... -

- No es nada de eso Bra, por favor marchate -

- Pan, que no lo entiendes que lo hago por tu bien, me preocupo por ti. Si me cuentas lo que te ha pasado podría ayudarte. No debe de ser tan terrible, además me voy a quedar aquí unos días y ... -

Pan ya no escuchaba nada, había dicho que se iba a quedar unos días ?. ¡ No ! Bra no se podía quedar en esta casa. Aquí estaba su padre, un completo desconocido en estos momentos. No podía permitir que se quedara aquí, si no su estancia le podía salir muy cara. Su padre le haría algo muy malo a Bra, y ella sabia el que.

Que debía hacer ?, decírselo ?, contarle que su padre le había pegado una paliza por que lo había descubierto, por que había descubierto las intenciones de su padre. Y decirle que se vaya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero entonces que haría ella, si lo hacía su padre la mataría. Y quizás ella podía hacer algo con su padre, el no podía cambiar tanto de la noche a la mañana. Quizás si hablaba con el, le abriría los ojos. Pero ahora que hacía con su amiga ?.

- ¡ Largate Bra ! vete de esta casa - al menos debía mantenerla alejada de esta casa - aquí no se te ha perdido nada y yo estoy bien , a mi no me pasa nada, ¡ Vete ! - le gritaba Pan mientras se ponía en pie.

- Pero Pan, yo solo quiero ayudarte - Bra se puso de pie también.

- Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie, estoy bien, estoy perfectamente -

- Eso no es verdad, o que me vas a decir, que te pegaste tu sola ?. He estado hablando con tu padre y ... -

- Con mi padre ? - le interrumpió Pan.

- Si con tu padre, el esta muy preocupado por ti Pan, el mismo me ha pedido que me quede en casa - le explicaba su amiga sin entender por que Pan se había puesto a llorar.

Su padre le había dicho a Bra que se quedara en casa. Eso no podía permitirlo, su padre quería que Bra se quedara en casa para ... ¡ NO !, tenia que hacer algo, no podía permitir una cosa así.

- Bra no te puedes quedar aquí, por que... - justo cuando Pan estaba a punto de contarle todo, su padre abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación.

- Pan... - dijo Son Gohan casi sollozando - hija, cuentanos lo que te paso por favor - le rogó mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla - pequeña, no sabes como lo estoy pasando, no puedo más, necesito saber quien te hizo esto -

Bra veía una escena muy tierna de padre he hija. Son Gohan abrazaba a Pan, mientras le decía lo preocupado que estaba por ella. Eso era lo que veían los ojos de Bra, ya que la realidad era otra.

Aparentemente era un abrazo cariñoso, y como anteriormente, Bra no sabia el por que de las lágrimas de Pan. Pero en realidad Son Gohan la estaba abrazando demasiado fuerte y no era por que quisiera protegerla si no todo lo contrario. Y las lágrimas de Pan, en estos momentos eran producidas por el dolor que le estaba causando su padre a su cuerpo.

- Tranquila hija, confía en nosotros - Son Gohan dejo de apretar el cuerpo de Pan y se separo del "abrazo" - si necesitas tiempo, tranquila, nosotros te dejaremos en paz hasta que tu misma decidas cuando nos lo quieres contar - dicho esto dejo de hablar a su hija para dirigirse a Bra - creo que es mejor que la dejemos sola -

Pan observaba como su mejor amiga y su padre se marchaban de la habitación. No sin antes, este ultimo dedicarle una mirada de pocos amigos a su hija, sin que Bra se diera cuenta. En cuanto abandonaron la habitación, Pan rompió a llorar de nuevo. Ya no solo era el dolor físico ni el dolor de que su padre se comportara de esa manera, si no que ahora también iban a hacer daño a su mejor amiga, y eso la superaba.

**Nota: Bueno aquí esta el quinto capitulo. Ante todo daros las gracias por los reviews. Lady, gracias el comentario y por tu consejo, la verdad que no soy muy buena escribiendo, soy mejor en matemáticas XD. Are lo que pueda por mejorar la narración, pero como tu misma dijiste, es difícil...**

**Marirosy gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno como dijiste que no te gustaría que Son Gohan acabara tan mal, estuve dándole vueltas hasta que por fin he pensado un final. Pero no voy a decir cual jeje, todavia falta mucho. No se ni como continuarla... pero bueno algo saldrá Xd.**

**mumz31-Neskouiik-Bura no se francés lo siento..., gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia !.**

**Gracias por tomaros tiempo para leer mi fic, hasta pronto.**


	6. peligro

Son Gohan salio de la habitación de su hija junto con Bra. Había estado escuchando todo lo que habían hablado su hija y su amiga desde el otro lado de la puerta. No podía permitir que su plan se eche a perder. El pensaba que su hija no le contaría nada a Bra, pero se había equivocado. Tendría que tomar medidas para cerrarle la boca a su otro lado, eso había servido para mantener a Pan a raya, así Bra dejaría a Pan tranquila por un tiempo.

- Bra, yo ahora tengo que salir a hacer unas cosas, y te quería pedir que no trates de hablar con Pan por ahora. Ya has visto como esta, no conviene forzarla a hablar si no quiere -

- Claro Son Gohan, pero yo creo que este asunto es grave. Quizás Pan necesitaría ayuda... -

- Te refieres a un psicólogo ? -

- Bueno no se, pero todo esto es muy raro, y creo que seria conveniente -

- Quizás tengas razón, lo hablare con Videl y lo pondremos en marcha -

Genial, ahora solo tenia que pagar a un "psicólogo" para que se invente algo, y así no habría ningún problema con lo de Pan.

Son Gohan salio a hacer unas cosas como había dicho el, y Bra bajo a la cocina donde se encontraba Videl preparando la cena. Bra le ayudaba a prepararla mientras charlaban de sus cosas.

- Ese día fue maravilloso, jamas me sentí tan feliz. Es que casarse con el hombre que amas es lo más bonito que puede pasarte en esta vida - Videl le contaba a Bra sobre su boda - y más si el hombre al que amas es el hombre perfecto -

- El hombre perfecto ? - Bra sabia que Son Gohan era muy buena persona, pero el hombre perfecto...

- Si Bra, Son Gohan es perfecto, siempre ha estado conmigo, jamas me ha dejado en ningún momento. Es cariñoso, atento, detallista, bueno, trabajador... Aunque algunas veces hemos tenido las típicas discusiones de pareja, como todos los matrimonios. Seguro que tus padres alguna vez han discutido -

- Uff mis padres son una pasada, no pueden estar mucho rato juntos, porque si no ya salen a gritos. Pero a pesar de que discuten mucho, yo se que se quieren -

- Claro que si Bra, además en los matrimonios hay etapas buenas y no tan buenas. Por ejemplo Son Gohan y yo hasta hace unos días creí que nuestro matrimonio había fracasado -

- En serio ? -

- De verdad, no se como explicarlo pero yo creí que nuestro matrimonio había caído en un pozo. Pero cuando hable con el sobre el tema, el me recordó lo mucho que me quería, y entonces lo arreglemos todo -

- Vaya pues si que estáis enamorados -

- La verdad es que si Bra, no se ni como pude pensar eso. Un hombre como Son Gohan no se encuentra, y yo soy la mujer más afortunada por tenerlo a mi lado -

Vaya pues si que era bonito eso del amor, o al menos por como lo decía Videl, lo parecía. Ella nunca había estado enamorada de nadie, de echo nunca le había atraído ningún chico. Posiblemente porque su padre desde que ella tenia uso de razón, le ha estado diciendo siempre que los humanos son inferiores a ella, además de que todo chico que se le acercaba se iba "calentito". Eso era cierto, los humanos eran inferiores a ella, y nadie la merecía, por eso Bra nunca se había fijado en nadie.

Su amiga Pan siempre le estaba amargando para que consiguiera un novio, su amiga ya había salido con algún que otro chico, pero ella jamas. Aunque tenia curiosidad por saber que se siente cuando un chico te besa, o te acaricia, pero en el fondo no le importaba, a ella nunca la habían besado y mucho menos tocarla en zonas donde no se pueden tocar, o eso pensaba ella...

Bra siguió dándole vueltas a lo que dijo Videl sobre Son Gohan, según ella era el hombre perfecto. Bueno quizás si que lo era, el era muy buena persona además de que tenia que reconocer que era muy guapo.

Y pasaron las horas, Son Gohan llego a casa y parecía estar bastante contento. Videl le llevo la cena a Pan, ya que esta no quería salir de su habitación, y los demás cenaron en el salón. Videl intentaba mantener una conversación con su marido, pero no había manera. Cuando ella le hablaba de algo, este contestaba sin interés y se ponía a hablar con Bra. Era como si ella no existiera, solo estaba pendiente de la pequeña Briefs. Acabaron de cenar y Videl recogió la mesa mientras Son Gohan y Bra hablaban. Cuando acabo, Videl se subió a su habitación sin decir nada, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Son Gohan.

- Te pasa algo - pregunto Son Gohan cuando entro en su habitación y vio a su mujer acostada en la cama.

- Nada, que me va a pasar - contesto con una pizca de sarcasmo.

- He echo algo malo ? - volvió a preguntar Son Gohan.

- No, de echo no has echo nada -

- A que te refieres ? -

- A nada -

- Pues bueno, cambiando de tema, yo mañana tengo que ir más temprano a trabajar por lo tanto tendrías de asegurarte de que Bra vaya mañana al instituto -

- Bra, Bra, Bra , todo el santo día con Bra - dijo Videl harta ya de que su marido solo preste atención a la joven.

- A que viene eso ?, Videl disculpa si no te he prestado mucha atención, pero es que este tema de Pan me esta matando - el mismo se daba las gracias por haberle echo eso a su hija. Le estaba proporcionando muchas excusas y pretextos.

- Bueno quizá he exagerado un poco, lo siento Son Gohan. Yo también estoy muy preocupada por Pan, y por lo de Bra no te preocupes, yo me asegurare de que mañana no falte a clase -

Videl se sintió tonta, por que había dicho eso ?, en vez de preocuparse por su hija, va y le dice eso. Menos mal que tenia al marido perfecto y no tenia porque preocuparse.

Después de aclarar las cosas, el matrimonio se durmió. Al día siguiente Son Gohan se levanto más temprano de lo acostumbrado, para hablar con el director. Tomo un desayuno rápido y se marcho, no antes de entrar en la habitación de Bra para darle un beso de buenos días, sin que esta se diera cuenta.

Al llegar a la universidad se encontró con Lin, la chica que con la que coincidió el viernes en la cafetería de la universidad.

- Son Gohan quería hablar contigo - le dijo la chica sorprendiendo a Son Gohan.

- Que quieres ? - esta vez utilizo un tono bastante más frió que la ultima vez que hablo con ella.

- Veras es que tu me caíste muy bien, pero tampoco quisiera caer mal a los demás profesores, aunque esto te lo tengo que contar, y agradecería tu discreción -

- A que te refieres ? - pregunto algo intrigado.

- Tu te llevas bien con Smith ? -

- No, por ? -

- Pues porque Smith le a dado al director unos informes falsos en los que figura que tu labor como profesor no es la mejor, vamos que tus alumnos han empeorado mucho - le contó todo Lin.

- Como !, pero si mis alumnos son los mejores. Sera... - antes de que apareciera un brillo sádico en su mirada, Son Gohan decidió calmarse para no descubrirse ante Lin - pues que rencoroso, supongo que tendré que hablar con el director de todas formas y decirle que debe ser un error - dijo mucho más calmado.

- Vaya Son Gohan, estoy impresionada por tu comportamiento, deveras que todos tienen razón, eres muy buena persona - su tono de voz cambio a uno más sensual, mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente.

Son Gohan que sabia las intenciones que tenia Lin, se aparto inmediatamente. Sin hacer gesto alguno, manteniendo su inocente sonrisa.

- Bueno Lin, creo que sera mejor que vaya ya a hablar con el director, hasta luego - se despidió Son Gohan dejando a Lin con cara de boba.

Son Gohan llego a la puerta del director, llamo y entro. Dentro estaba sentado el director de la universidad con unos papeles en la mano. El director comenzo a contarle todo, y Son Gohan le aclaro que debió de ser un error, y le entrego las verdaderas notas de sus alumnos. Cuando el problema estubo solucionado, Son Gohan se dispuso a dar clase a sus alumnos.

En el Orange Star High School se encontraba Bra, después de acabar las clases se encontró con Marron en la salida.

- Oye Bra, has visto a Pan ?, ayer la llame pero no me cogió el teléfono -

- Veras Marron, es que el día de la reunión que hubo en tu casa, yo me quede a dormir en casa de Pan, y al día siguiente después de comer, Pan apareció golpeada, con un ojo morado, el labio cortado y varios moretones. Hemos intentado hablar con ella, pero no quiere decir absolutamente nada, solo me dice que me largue. Así que ahora me quedo unos días en su casa, hasta que decida hablar -

- Pero que me estas contando Bra - dijo muy preocupada la rubia - y no tenéis ni idea de lo que le ha podido ocurrir ? -

- Ni idea Marron -

- Entonces, que podemos hacer ?, si quieres vamos a casa a hablar con ella y así... -

- No Marron, Son Gohan a dicho que es mejor que la dejemos en paz hasta que decida hablar ella sola. Y también dijo que buscaría a un psicólogo para que la tratara. La verdad que Son Gohan es un padre muy responsable, se nota como quiere a su hija, es tan bueno y atento. No deja de preocuparse ni un minuto, no me extraña que Videl este tan enamorada de el -

Cuando la peliazul miro a su amiga, se dio cuenta de que la cara de esta parecía un poema.

- Bra, no me digas que te gusta Son Gohan ? -

- Que dices Marron !, como me va a gustar Son Gohan si podría ser mi padre. Además tu ya sabes que a mi no me gustan los chicos -

- No jodas que eres lesbiana ? - dijo su amiga con la cara transformada.

- Como se te ocurre !, claro que no, lo que pasa es que yo soy una princesa como tu bien sabes, y todos los chicos que hay en este planeta son inferiores a mi, y no me merecen -

- Pues como no te líes con Piccolo, nunca vas a tener novio -

- Y quien necesita novio ? -

- Bra, un novio es indispensable - dijo la rubia como si no se pudiera vivir sin novio - todas las chicas tenemos que tener uno -

- Para que ?, para complicarte la vida ? - dijo la chica de pelo azul.

- Pues no Bra, un novio no te complica la vida, te la alegra. Te das la mano con el cuando dais un paseo, tenéis citas en lugares románticos, os dais besos... -

- Puagg para que quiero yo que me besen - dijo Bra con cara de asco.

- Bra - dijo Marron haciendo parar a su amiga - no me digas que a ti nunca te han besado ? - pregunto la rubia asombrada.

- Pues no - contesto Bra sonrojándose un poco, y después recobro la compostura - para que quiero yo que me besen, es una estupidez -

- Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes ... -

La mañana transcurrió y llego el medio día, Bra llego del instituto y Son Gohan llego de trabajar con un señor. El señor que lo acompañaba era un psicólogo que venia a hablar con Pan. O eso era lo que le había dicho Son Gohan a su mujer y a "su princesa". En realidad era un hombre corriente que había contratado para que se hiciera pasar por psicólogo, y así ganar puntos.

El "psicólogo" subió a hablar con Pan. Pero no a hacerle una consulta como creían Videl y Bra, si no a darle unas cuantas advertencias de lo que le haría su padre si se le ocurría abrir la boca.

Cuando el supuesto psicólogo se marcho, Videl le subió la comida a Pan y después se sentó en la mesa a comer con su marido y Bra.

- Oye Son Gohan, de que quería hablar el director contigo ? - le pregunto su mujer mientras disfrutaba de la comida que ella misma había preparado.

- Una compañera de trabajo me dijo que un profesor al que al parecer no le debo de caer muy bien, le dio unos informes falsos al director para que pensara que mis alumnos habían bajado de nivel. Pero después de aclararle las cosas al director y de entregarle las notas de mis alumnos, todo se soluciono - explico Son Gohan como si nada y siguió comiendo.

Bra se sorprendió ante lo que había dicho Son Gohan, un compañero de trabajo le traiciona y le intenta hundir, y el ni siquiera de enfada. Por otro lado Videl ni se inmuto por lo que había dicho su marido, ella sabia el buen corazón que tenia.

- Son Gohan, ha llamado tu madre, dice que nos invita a cenar. Quisiera que aprovechemos para contarle lo de Pan - le dijo Videl a su marido.

- Esta noche no podre ir, tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad esta tarde y acabare muy cansado, además no quisiera explicarle yo a mis padres lo que le a pasado a Pan. Me gustaría que fueras tu a cenar al Monte Paoz y así se lo cuentas, yo me quedare aquí con Bra - no vaya a ser que la pequeña Briefs quiera ir a cenar al Monte Paoz.

- Oh, bueno si quieres, ya iré yo sola - dijo Videl algo sorprendida - pero si quiere Bra, puede venir conmigo al Monte Paoz -

Son Gohan casi se atraganta por lo que dijo su mujer, solo faltaba que Bra quisiera ir y su plan de esta noche se fuera a la mierda.

- No Videl, la verdad es que quisiera quedarme aquí esta noche - contesto la peliazul, dejando a Son Gohan mucho más tranquilo.

- Como quieras Bra, si cambias de opinión, puedes venir conmigo esta noche -

Después de comer Son Gohan y Bra se pusieron a charlar ellos dos solos, antes de que Son Gohan se marchara a la universidad. Había química entre ellos dos, coincidían en muchas cosas. Cada minuto que pasaban hablando para Bra era como un hechizo, algo de el lo atraía, pero no sabia el que. Para todo el mundo Son Gohan era como un libro abierto, todos sabían como era, bueno, honesto... en fin un hombre intachable. Pero Bra comenzaba a ver algo distinto, le veía un aire misterioso que la estaba encandilando.

Los minutos se pasaron volando, y Son Gohan se tuvo que marchar a trabajar. Llego a la universidad e hizo lo mismo de siempre. Otra vez Lin flirteo con el, y Son Gohan la ignoro completamente, dio sus clases hasta que comenzo a oscurecerse. Acabo de trabajar y salio en busca de algo que necesitaba urgentemente. Y lo consiguió, gracias a unos "contactos" Son Gohan consiguió una especie de droga, que hace el uso de un sedante. La persona que lo toma queda totalmente drogada y no toma conciencia de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Necesitaba eso para conseguir su objetivo esta noche, pero antes tenia que resolver un asuntillo pendiente.

En Capsule Corp Vegeta estaba entrenando en la Camara de Gravedad, desde ayer que no estaba tranquilo. Algo le alarmaba todo el rato, algo relacionado con su hija, pero no tenia ni idea de que podía ser. Ella ahora estaba segura en casa de Son Gohan, y no tenia porque temer, pero aún así no podía evitarlo. Todo el rato sentía una sensación extraña que le causaba... miedo. Por muy difícil que sea de creer, el príncipe saiyan sentía miedo, pero no sabia por que. Algo malo iba a suceder, y era algo relacionado con Bra, lo podía sentir. Quizás se estaba volviendo loco, pero por ahora no podía quedarse tranquilo.

En un parque de Satan City, caminaba un hombre en dirección a su casa. Venia de trabajar, y estaba deseando volver a su hogar para descansar después de haber tenido un día muy duro ejerciendo de profesor de universidad. Debido a que su puesto de trabajo estaba cerca de su casa no tenia necesidad de ir en coche. Ahora mismo solo caminaba Smith por el parque, tan tranquilo. Un sonido como de viento golpeando duramente una rama lo alarmo, miro alrededor y no vio absolutamente nada. Siguió caminando, pero esta vez un poco más rápido, y volvió a sentir otro ruido, también como de viento, pero ahora como si golpeara las hojas de un árbol.

- Quien anda hay - grito el hombre mirando en todas direcciones mientras metía una mano debajo de su gabardina para coger su pistola.

Otra vez volvió a tener la sensación de el viento golpeando contra algo, esta vez fue detrás de el y el hombre se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien sea que lo estará siguiendo apuntando con su arma, pero nada, allí no había nadie.

- Esto no es ninguna broma, sal de hay o si no -

- O si no, que ? - dijo una voz siniestra detrás del profesor.

Smith se dio la vuelta lentamente, ese tono de voz lo había helado por completo. Aunque el hombre podría jurar que ya había oído esa voz en alguna parte, solo que antes era más... inocente.

- Vaya, vaya Simth, así que traicionando a tus compañeros he -

- No intentes hacer nada raro porque no respondo - decía tembloroso el hombre que apuntaba con una arma a Son Gohan.

El primogénito de Goku, con su rostro ensombrecido, sonrió maleficamente. Y poco a poco avanzo hasta su víctima mientras esta retrocedía sin dejar de apuntar a su enemigo.

- T-te lo a-advierto por ultima vez, no des un p-paso más o - a Smith no le dio tiempo a hablar más cuando de pronto... - aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh -

El ultimo grito de Smith, era lo único que se escucho en un oscuro y solitario parque de Satan City.

En casa de Son Gohan, Videl se acababa de marchar al Monte Paoz para ir a cenar junto con sus suegros y su cuñado. Había estado esperando un buen rato a que llegara Son Gohan, pero se había hecho tarde, así que decidió marcharse. Bra estaba esperando a que Son Gohan llegara para comenzar a cenar, Pan ya tenia la cena en su habitación, ya que no quería salir de allí. Había pasado un buen rato y Son Gohan no llegaba, mientras el estomago de la pequeña Briefs comenzaba a reclamarle. Pero para su fortuna, el dueño de la casa llego, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Por que estas tan contento Son Gohan ? - pregunto Bra inocentemente en el momento que Son Gohan cruzaba la puerta.

- Digamos, que hoy me a salido todo bien - _Después de la cena si que me habrá salido todo bien _- pensaba el hombre de la casa.

Bra comenzo a servir la comida en la mesa, y Son Gohan sirvió la bebida. Sin que Bra se diera cuenta, Son Gohan puso unos "polvos mágicos" en la bebida de Bra. Los dos se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar. Todo estaba delicioso y terminaron enseguida. Pero cuando acabaron de cenar,Bra se sentía rara.

- Que te ocurre Bra ? - pregunto Son Gohan tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.

- Es que me siento rara - Bra se levanto de la mesa con las manos sobre la cabeza, y se sentó en el sofá con una cara que denotaba malestar - me estoy mareando -

- No te preocupes Bra, no sera nada tu acuestate en el sofá mientras yo recojo todo - Son Gohan apenas podría controlar su alegría, por fin conseguiría su objetivo.

Recogió la mesa rápidamente, y cuando acabo de limpiar todo, se dirigió al sofá donde se encontraba Bra. No pudo esconder su alegría al verla con la cabeza entre sus manos, y la mirada perdida. Estaba como ida, parecía que no se enteraba de nada, eso era perfecto...

Son Gohan se sentó al lado de Bra, y la acomodo contra el respaldo. Lentamente se acerco a su cuello, le aparto un poco su melena azul, y aspiro con fuerza el aroma de la semisaiyan. Su nariz rozaba suavemente el cuello de Bra, mientras Son Gohan le hablaba.

- Te sientes bien, Bra - le susurro en un tono muy sensual mientras su nariz acariciaba el cuello de Bra.

- No... no me siento bien - decia agitada la chica.

Son Gohan comenzo a darle suaves besos en el cuello de la semisaiyan. Adornaba su oreja con pequeños mordisquitos, y pequeños besos, pero todo muy suave.

- Te sientes mejor princesa ? -

- No... estoy muy mal Son Gohan - contesto la chica más agitada todavía.

Los efectos de la droga, no había echo todo su efecto todavía. Pero no había de que preocuparse, haga lo que haga esta noche, Bra no recordara absolutamente nada. Y esta noche por fin podría cumplir su sueño, quería arrancarle la ropa, besarla por todas partes, sin dejar ningún de su piel sin probar, quería acariciarla, penetrarla, morderle el cuello y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era suya. Pero tenia que controlarse, su momento por fin había llegado y tenia que ser especial.

Sin dejar de besarle el cuello, Son Gohan le acaricio la mejilla a Bra y su mano fue descendiendo lentamente, acariciando su cuello y su hombro hasta llegar por fin a unos de sus pechos. Allí paro su recorrido, y comenzo a estrujarlo entre su mano suavemente. Ante esto Bra dio un gemido de sorpresa que fue ahogado por un beso desenfrenado de Son Gohan. Ahora se estaba permitiendo besarla como el quería, sin temer a que su bella durmiente despertara.

Son Gohan se separo del beso y miro a su princesa a los ojos. Ahora más que nunca deseaba hacerla suya, tenia unas ganas terribles de poseerla y eso iba a ocurrir pronto. Deslizo sus manos por las piernas de Bra, colándose por debajo de la minifalda mientras volvía a besarla en los labios. Siguiendo con el juego de sus manos, Son Gohan abandono la boca de la chica para dirigirse a su cuello y llenarlo de besos, a continuación llego a su lóbulo, y lo acaricio con su lengua. Mientras tanto sus manos le remangaban la falda a la semisaiyan.

Dejo de acariciar sus muslos y agarro su camiseta por la parte de abajo para quitarsela y así contemplar los perfectos pechos de su princesa tapados por un simple sujetador negro. No se resistió más y se lanzo a besar los pechos de Bra, mientras besaba uno, masajeaba el otro con su mano.

Bra estaba totalmente ida, su cuerpo sentía un placer tremendo, pero su mente no se enteraba de nada, ella solo se dejaba hacer. Aunque no podía ocultar sus gemidos inconscientes.

A Son Gohan no le pareció suficiente y le quito el sujetador a Bra. Ahora si podía contemplar sus pechos sin ninguna barrera, y volvió a su labor, paseando su lengua entre su busto. Y mientras hacía eso, Son Gohan le quito la falda a Bra, dejándola en unas simples bragitas. Su boca fue descendiendo por su abdomen, besando cada porción de su piel. En su camino llego a su ombligo y jugo un poco con el, pero su fin no era ese. Sigue bajando hasta llegar al punto que deseaba.

Separo un poco las piernas de Bra y comenzo a besar sus muslos, abandonando besos muy cerca de su zona vulnerable. Son Gohan disfrutaba de los gemidos que soltaba Bra, a pesar de que estaba drogada no podía esconder que eso le gustaba. Siguiendo con lo suyo, después de besar los muslos de Bra, comenzo a besar la intimidad de Bra por encima de las bragitas. Pero unos cuantos besos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que estaban en desventaja de ropa. Bra estaba semidesnuda y el estaba completamente vestido.

A si que se puso en pie y se desabrocho un botón de su camisa, casi desesperadamente. Pero no le dio tiempo a desabrocharse ninguno más, ya que sintió una presencia bastante conocida que se acercaba a su hogar.

- Vegeta... - susurro con fastidio Son Gohan.

**Gracias por los reviews, Marirosy gracias por tu apoyo, y ya estoy encaminando mi historia, ya que como continuarla. mumz31-Neskouiik-Bura no hacia falta que saltaras de alegría XD, gracias por tus rewiews.**


	7. Abriendo paso al plan

_- Genial, ahora que ya estaba a punto de conseguirlo, tiene que venir Vegeta a ahogarme la fiesta - completamente fastidiado, Son Gohan desvió la mirada hacia la chica semidesnuda que estaba sentada en el sofá - y ahora que hago con Bra ?, todavía sigue algo despierta, que hago ?, si la ve Vegeta así, se va a liar una buena -_

A Son Gohan no le quedo más remedio que aplazar su plan para otra día. Cogió en brazos a Bra y la subió a la habitación donde había dormido la noche anterior. No sin antes hacerle una foto para guardar el recuerdo de la noche en que casi la hace suya. Bra seguía algo despierta, tenia los ojos medio abiertos, y decía alguna que otra palabra sin sentido. Solo le quedaba rezar, para que cuando Vegeta llegara, Bra ya se haya dormido.

Cierto príncipe sobrevolaba las montañas, para obtener la tranqulidad. Y esque hasta que no viera a su hija sana y salva no podía tranquilizarse, llevaba todo el día sintiendo un peligro acechando, pero no a el, si no a su hija. En todo el día la había visto, ni siquiera había hablado con ella por teléfono, Bulma le dijo que su hija había llamado a casa cuando el estaba entrenando, pero por lo menos Bra, tenia que haber venido a verle.

Ni siquiera podía conciliar el sueño , esta angustia lo estaba matando, posiblemente fueran cosas suyas, o al menos eso era lo que el quería. Pero debía de asegurarse, una pequeña visita no haría daño a nadie. O al menos eso pensaba el, porque la verdad es que le había ahogado la fiesta a cierto semisaiyan.

Vegeta aterrizo frente a la casa de Son Gohan, y se concentro en localizar el Ki de Bra. Como el pensaba, el Ki de su hija se encontraba dentro de la casa. Aunque noto el Ki de su hija algo débil. Para asegurarse de que su hija estará en perfectas condiciones, decidió llamar a la puerta. En otro tiempo, habría entrado por la ventana sin avisar a nade, pero el paso de los años viviendo en la tierra lo habían cambiado bastante.

Son Gohan intento tranquilizarse antes de ir a recibir a Vegeta, la expresión de fastidio que tenia en su rostro no la podía ocultar. Como pudo, cambio su expresión a una más relajada y avanzo hasta la puerta de su casa, para recibir al príncipe de los saiyans.

Son Gohan intento tranquilizarse antes de ir a recibir a Vegeta, la expresión de fastidio que tenia en su rostro no la podía ocultar. Como pudo, cambio su expresión a una más relajada y avanzo hasta la puerta de su casa, para recibir al príncipe de los saiyans.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con el príncipe de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Son Gohan esbozo una sonrisa y con un tono amable le dijo a Vegeta.

- Vegeta, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, ocurre algo ? - intento sonar lo más inocente posible.

- He venido a ver a mi hija - y sin ser invitado, Vegeta entro en casa.

Con un soplido de fastidio, Son Gohan cerro la puerta y giro sobre si mismo para encarar a Vegeta.

- Vaya Vegeta, si que te preocupas por tu hija - sabiendo que el príncipe se había molestado, decidió seguir con la conversación para mantenerlo más tiempo en la sala - puedes estar tranquilo, esta mañana Videl se aseguro de que Bra no faltara a clase -

- Donde esta ? - Vegeta interrumpió a Son Gohan .

- Esta durmiendo en la planta de arriba, supongo que debe de estar muy cansada porq... -

- En que habitación ? - volvió a interrumpirle Vegeta.

Son Gohan suspiro hondo para tratar de calmarse. El príncipe le estaba comenzando a desesperar, que pasa, acaso pensaba que le había echo algo malo ?. Bueno vale, quería hacerle algo malo, pero Vegeta no sabia nada.

- Tercera habitación a la derecha- le informo Son Gohan, pero esta vez con una expresión seria.

El príncipe sin decir palabra subió las escaleras y llego a la tercera habitación de la izquierda. Sin llamar a la puerta entro, la habitación estaba oscura, pero enseguida encontró el interruptor. A primera vista no vio a nadie, pero después de escuchar un suspiro, se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba en la cama durmiendo, como le había dicho Son Gohan.

Se acerco a la cama, y solamente veía la cabecita de su hija asomando por las sabanas. Suavemente le acaricio la mejilla, y después de asegurarse que no había nadie en la puerta, le aparto un poco el flequillo a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

Cuando se aseguro de que su princesa estaba perfectamente, bajo a la planta de abajo donde se encontraba Son Gohan.

El hijo de Goku estaba algo nervioso, y si Bra no se había dormido y Vegeta la hubiera encontrado drogada ?. Entonces seria su fin, pero gracias a Dende, vio que Vegeta bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, por lo tanto no había visto el estado en el que se encontraba su hija. Sin embargo no podía dejar de estar fastidiado por haberle hundido el plan de esta noche.

- Todo bien ? - preguntó Son Gohan, hasta se podía decir con algo de burla que no pudo evitar.

Vegeta lo miro directamente los ojos, y se le acerco con paso decidido y firme. Son Gohan no se movió del sitio, aún a pesar del que el príncipe estaba a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- Escuchame bien Son Gohan - aún no sabia ni como lo había llamado por su nombre y no lo había insultado - te hago responsable de todo lo que le pase a mi hija, y como me entere de que le ha pasado algo - le amenazaba casi rozando su nariz con la suya - te aplastare como a un gusano -

- Y que quieres que le pase Vegeta ? - le dijo Son Gohan sin dejar la pose de superioridad que había adoptado - el otro día luche con ella, y creeme que es fuerte, no tendrías porque temer de esta manera, te aseguro de que a tu hija no le va a pasar nada malo -

- Eso espero - dijo el príncipe antes de dirigirse a la puerta, y cuando estaba enfrente de ella, se dio la vuelta para decirle una ultima cosa a Son Gohan - Quedas advertido -

Dicho esto, el príncipe se fue a su casa mucho más tranquilo de lo que vino. Son Gohan apoyo su espalda en la puerta, dando un fuerte suspiro de alivio, cuando Vegeta se marcho. Pero porque había dicho eso ?, acaso sospechaba, no, que va, Vegeta no sabia nada. Pero mejor tener cuidado.

Al día siguiente, Bra despertó muy mareada. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, y le dolia mucho la cabeza. Lo ultimo que recordaba fue que estaba cenando con Son Gohan y comenzo a sentirse mal. Seguramente que algo le debió de sentar mal. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Bra se levanto de la cama, todavía algo mareada y se metió en la ducha. Cuando salio, ya se sentía algo mejor, así que se vistió y bajo a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina se encontró con la misma escena de cada mañana. Videl preparando el desayuno y Son Gohan sentado en la mesa, Pan seguramente estaría en su habitación.

- Buenos días - saludo la pequeña.

- Buenos días Bra - saludo Videl.

- Anoche vino tu padre, Bra - le informo Son Gohan.

- Mi padre ? -

- Si, tu padre, pero cuando vino tu ya estabas dormida. Ayer después de cenar, dijiste que te encontrabas muy mal, y te fuiste a dormir temprano -

- Vaya..., bueno sera mejor que esta tarde después de ir al instituto pase por casa -

- No ara falta Bra, esta tarde e organizado una reunión con todos, así que tus padres también estarán aquí - esta información que dio Videl no le gusto nada a Son Gohan.

- Como ?, no me habías dicho nada - le recrimino a su esposa.

- Te lo digo ahora, esta tarde vendrán todos aquí, así que intenta salir lo más pronto que puedas del trabajo, vale cariño - le dijo dulcemente su esposa mientras le dio un beso en la mejilla, y el hacía todo el esfuerzo posible por no apartarse.

- Y a que viene eso, si el sábado ya nos vimos todos en Kame House - tampoco podría lograr su plan esta noche si todos esos pringados venían a su casa.

- Son Gohan, pero esque no te das cuenta ?. Lo estoy haciendo por Pan, quizas si viene gente decide bajar de su habitación. Ademas estoy segura de que si Goku habla con ella, conseguirá...-

- Bra es su mejor amiga y ni siquiera pudo mantener una conversación con ella - tomo un largo suspiro, dándose cuenta de que estaba demostrando mucho su fastidio - Videl, ya habíamos decidido que por ahora Pan estuviera tranquila. Además acuerdate de lo que dijo el psicólogo, es mejor que... -

Son Gohan no continuo, ya que se quedo mudo al ver una pequeña figura en la puerta de la cocina.

- Buenos días - saludo Pan con desgana.

- Pan ! - rebosante de alegría, Bra se levanto de la silla, y se lanzo a abrazar a su mejor amiga - que bien que hayas decidido salir de tu habitación, ven sientate a desayunar -

Pan le hizo caso y se sentó, su madre de emoción no había dicho nada, solo la miraba con alegría. Y Son Gohan no podia esconder su mirada de pocos amigos.

- No sabes como me alegro de que hayas salido de tu habitación hija, toma cometelo todo he, rápido que tenéis que ir al instituto - le decía su madre feliz, sirviéndole el desayuno.

Bra miro a Son Gohan esperando a ver la reacción de este, aunque no pudo evitar soprenderse al ver la cara que tenia el padre de su amiga.

- Son Gohan, no estas contento de que Pan este aquí - le dijo una sorprendida Bra.

Pan miro a su padre fijamente esperando una respuesta y observo como su cara cambiaba se expresión a una de felicidad.

- E-esque me he q-quedado sin palabras - fingiendo estar muy feliz, Son Gohan se levanto de su asiento y abrazo a su hija - hija mía ya sabes que estamos aquí para lo que necesites, cualquier cosa, nos lo comunicas inmediatamente. Y no te preocupes, que si no quieres contar nada, nosotros no te vamos a presionar. Lo único que importa esque tu estas bien -

Bra ya veía las cosas más normal, esa era la reacción que esperaba por parte de Son Gohan. Y Videl, emocionada por la escena, le comunico a su hija la reunión de esta tarde.

- Pan, esta tarde vendrán todos a casa, así que no te entretengas con Bra al venir del instituto, así que cuando acabéis, directas para casa he - le dijo Videl observando como su marido abrazaba a su hija.

- Cuidado con lo que haces - le susurro Son Gohan al oído de su hija sin que nadie lo escuchara, y a continuación dejo de abrazar a su hija para sentarse en su silla.

Videl se volvió a quedar sola en casa, ya que Pan y Bra se habían ido al instituto y su marido a trabajar. Otra vez sola, siempre igual, ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de tener una vida tan rutinaria. Necesitaba algo nuevo en su vida, quizás debería trabajar. Si, eso es, necesitaba trabajar, pero como y de que ?. Entonces una idea cruzo su mente, Bulma, claro, trabajaría para la Corporación Cápsula, así seria una enchufada y seguro que no tendría que hacer mucha cosa. Esta misma tarde cuando Bulma venga a su casa, se lo diría.

En una universidad de Satan City, entraba por las puertas uno de los mejores profesores de la universidad, por no decir el mejor. Son Gohan caminaba por los pasillos, mientras escuchaba murmullos de la gente, parecía que todo el mundo estaba hablando de algo interesante, y el sabia de que. No pudo evitar una sonrisa ladina al pensar que la causa de las murmuraciones la había causado el. Pero para hacerse el inocente decidió preguntar que pasaba. Así que se acerco a un circulo de profesores que se había formado en medio del pasillo.

- Disculpad si interrumpo pero, alguien me puede explicar que sucede ? -

- No te lo vas a creer Son Gohan - dijo la profesora que le iba detrás, Lin.

- A sido horrible - exclamo otra profesora.

- Pero que pasa?, que ocurre ? - fingió preocupación el hijo de Goku.

- Veras Son Gohan - decidió explicarle el profesor de ecología urbana, John - ayer encontraron el cuerpo de Smith en un parque cerca de aquí, al parecer lo asesinaron brutalmente -

- Que me dices ! - fingió sorpresa Son Gohan.

- Lo que te digo, lo extraño es que al parecer la manera en que lo asesinaron no es muy normal. Tiene varias quemaduras en el cuerpo, y en el parque no había rastros de incendio. Además de que en la parte del cuello le habían arrancado un trozo de piel. Y unos hematomas en el torso, que no son normales - continuó contando John.

- La policía no descarta que eso no lo haya echo una persona, si no un animal. Pero de las quemaduras no se sabe nada - explico Lin.

- Que desgracia..., bueno yo no me llevaba especialmente bien con el, pero me siento un poco turbado por la noticia. Que muerte más horrible -

- Y que lo digas Son Gohan, por eso hay que vivir la vida al máximo. Que te parece si cenamos juntos esta noche ?, si te apetece podemos ir a un restaurante afrodisiaco que conozco - le dijo Lin en tono seductor.

Los demás profesores como ya la iban conociendo no le hicieron caso y Son Gohan se hizo el loco para disimular sus ganar de estrangularla y se marcho del lugar.

Mientras tanto en el Orange Star High...

- Bra ya te he dicho que no voy a hablar del tema, no tiene importancia vale - Pan ya tenia bastante con todos los alumnos que le habían preguntado en porque de sus moretones.

- Bueno Pan, eso es cosa tuya, pero yo creo que seria mejor que me lo contaras -

- Chicas hello - dijo una chica rubia que se acercaba a las aludidas - vaya Pan me alegro mucho de verte, Bra me lo contó todo y estaba muy preocupada por ti - le dijo Marron.

Pan le dedico una mirada asesina a su amiga Bra.

- No te podías quedar callada, no ? - le recrimino Pan a su amiga de pelo azul.

- Oh vamos Pan, tranquila no le eches la culpa a Bra. Esque el otro día te llame diez veces y no me cogías el teléfono, por eso le pregunte a Bra por ti, y me lo contó - explico la hija de la androide - Y cambiando de tema, así que ahora vais a estar viviendo juntas unos días no?, que way -

- Si tía, y ahora que Pan esta mejor, va a ser la caña - decía la joven Briefs entusiasmada, Pan por su parte no parecía tan contenta.

- Pero Bra, si yo estoy bien, tu porque vas a seguir viviendo en mi casa ? -

Pan había decidido retomar de nuevo su vida, solo para que Bra estuviera a salvo. Si ella estaba bien, Bra volvería a su casa y no habría que temer. Pero si Bra seguía en su casa, de que serviria todo su esfuerzo.

- Que pasa Pan ?, te molesta que este viviendo en tu casa ? - dijo algo triste la adolescente de pelo azul.

- No es eso Bra, solo que pensaba que te marcharías, pero si te quedas es genial ! - exclamo Pan con aparente felicidad.

- Te tendrías que venir a vivir a casa de Pan tu también Marron, así estaríamos completas -

- No os preocupéis chicas, que esta tarde llega el tornado Marron, para revolucionarlo todo - y las tres chicas se echaron a reír.

Llego la tarde y Son Gohan estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse del trabajo. Eran las 7:00 de la tarde y seguramente ya abrian llegado los invitados. La puerta hizo un ruido seco al cerrarse de golpe, causando que a Son Gohan se le cayeran al suelo unos cuantos documentos y una fotografía que guardaba entre ellos.

- Ups, lo siento Son Gohan, no pretendía asustarte - dijo Lin que se acerco a ayudar a Son Gohan - te ayudare -

- No hace falta Lin - dijo mientras recogía los papeles, sin darse cuanta de la foto que también estaba en el suelo.

- No, tranquilo, a sido culpa mía -

Lin se agacho para ayudar a recoger los papeles a Son Gohan, y así de paso le enseñaba todo el escote que llevaba. Algo llamo la atención a la joven Lin, y esque al recoger un papel, diviso una fotografía. Sin que Son Gohan se diera cuenta, la recogió y la observo. Al ver el contenido se puso en pie, sin poder esconder su expresión de asombro.

Son Gohan acabo de recoger los papeles y también se puso en pie. Cuando termino de poner los documentos sobre la mesa, se dio cuenta de la cara de Lin, y de que sostenía una fotografía en su mano.

- Vaya.. vaya .. vaya, yo que te llevo tirando los trastos desde que te vi y tu no me hacías caso, al principio pensé que era porque eras un hombre fiel y honrado, y no querías nada conmigo para no tachar tu nombre. Pero ahora veo que me equivocaba -

Son Gohan le arrebato la foto de Bra semidesnuda y se la guardo de nuevo.

- Asi que puedes tener de amante a una adolescente, pero no a una joven atractiva no ? - dijo una dolida Lin - lo que pensaría la gente si se enterara de que el perfecto Son Gohan tiene de amante a una chiquilla... -

- No vas a decir nada, verdad ? - le dijo Son Gohan con una mirada penetrante.

- Bueno, quizá si, quizá no -

- Mañana quedamos en el parque que hay detrás de la universidad, cuando acabemos las clases -

- Deacuerdo Son Gohan, supongo que vas a conseguir callarme la boca - le dijo Lin acercándose a su boca.

Son Gohan la vio venir y se aparto.

- Mañana - dijo simplemente antes de recoger sus cosas y marcharse de la clase.

Lin creía que iba a lograr tener un encuentro sexual con Son Gohan, como había deseado desde el primer día que lo vio. Sin embargo no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de lo que le esperaba, cierto que Son Gohan obtendría placer, pero un placer muy distinto al que ella pensaba.

Todos los amigos ya estaban en casa de Son Gohan, Videl le había pedido trabajo a Bulma, como era de esperar, ella se lo había dado.

Por otra parte Son Goku, quería hablar con Pan, a solas. Así que se llevo a su nieta de allí para tener algo de intimidad.

- Pan, sabes que en mi puedes confiar para cualquier cosa. Yo te comprenderé si no quieres contarme nada, pero también te recuerdo que yo te enseñe que hay que enfrentarse a los miedos, y no ahí que esconderse de nada -

- Ya abuelo, pero ahí cosas que te ocurren, que no te esperas y que aún después de pasar, no te lo puedes creer todavía - intentaba explicarse Pan.

Pero Goku no resaltaba por su inteligencia y no entendió nada.

- A que te refieres Pan ? -

- Abuelo, alguna vez mi padre a echo algo malo ? -

- Tu padre ?, jamas Pan, puedes estar afortunada de tener un padre como Son Gohan, te puedo asegurar que jamas a echo nada malo -

- Crees que la gente puede cambiar totalmente de la noche a la mañana ? - Goku no entendía muy bien las preguntas de su nieta pero aún así contesto.

- No creo Pan, nadie puede cambiar totalmente de la noche a la mañana, quizás con el paso del tiempo si, pero de un día para otro, no -

- Abuelo, si te dijera que mi padre, ya no es el mismo, me creerías ? -

- A que te refieres Pan ? -

- Pero que hacéis los dos allí apartados ? - justo a tiempo llego Son Gohan para evitar ser descubierto por su hija.

- Nada, aquí manteniendo una conversación, abuelo, nieta - dijo el abuelo Goku.

Cuando Son Goku se marcho del lugar, Son Gohan agarro a Pan de los hombros y la puso contra la pared.

- Que hacías ? de que estabais hablando ? - le preguntó violentamente apretando su agarre.

- S-solo estábamos hablando d-de nuevas t-técnica de pelea - mintió Pan.

Son Gohan iba a preguntarle algo más, pero la voz de su princesa lo saco de su violencia.

- Pan, estas ahí - Bra vio la figura de su amiga junto a su padre y avanzo hacía ellos - anda Son Gohan, no sabia que habías llegado ya -

- Bueno, acabo de llegar -

- Y tu Pan, donde te habías metido ?, llevo un buen rato buscándote -

- Solo estaba charlando con mi abuelo Bra -

- Pero ya han acabado de hablar, así que Pan ya esta disponible - dijo Son Gohan, dándole un suave empujón a su hija para que se marchara con Bra.

La fiesta fue como todas, todos los amigos charlaban y reían. Son Gohan no podía dejar de mirar a Bra. Cada minuto que pasaba, la deseaba más, esto ya era doloroso. Si no conseguía su objetivo pronto, le iba a dar algo. Tanto mirar y no poder tocar lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, así que se acerco a ella con una bebida en la mano. "Accidentalemente " se le cayó su bebida sobre Bra, y con un paño la ayudo a limpiarla. Haciéndose el inocente, de paso le metió mano. Bra se sonrojo un poco, pero ella pensaba que lo hacía con buena intención.

Cuando la reunión se dio por terminada, ya era muy tarde. Son Gohan y Videl estaban dispuestos a dormir, pero antes Videl le quería comunicar algo importante a su esposo.

- Son Gohan tengo algo que decirte -

- mmhm - Son Gohan no le presto demasiada atención.

- Veras he estado hablando con Bulma para que me de trabajo. Y ya esta todo en marcha, el único problema, esque mañana me voy a tener que ir una semana a la ciudad del este -

Son Gohan se incorporo en la cama de golpe.

- Que ? -

- Bueno como Pan ya esta mejor, pensé que no pasaría nada porque me ausentará una semana -

- No, no, tranquila. Pan ya esta mucho mejor, además si tu te quieres marchar una semana, yo no soy quien para impedírtelo - a Son Gohan le iban a saltar las lágrimas de emoción.

- Muchas gracias cariño - Videl le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo - te prometo que solo sera una semana, ni un día más. Además, para cuando venga, yo ya sabré recompensarte - dicho esto su mujer le dio un apasionado beso - esto es un adelanto de lo que sucederá cuando vuelva -

Son Gohan intento poner su mejor cara de enamorado, y así el matrimonio se durmió. Videl feliz de tener un marido tan perfecto, y Son Gohan feliz porque a partir de mañana, las cosas en esta casa iban a cambiar...

**Jejeje, Videl se marcha una semana, en ese tiempo pueden pasar muchas cosas. **

**Voy a adelantar que el objetivo de Son Gohan, posiblemente lo consiga pronto.**

**Marirosy, mumz31-Neskoiik-Bura y girl_dbz muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews. Melanie, haber si me ayudas más con esta historia XD, un besito primita.**


	8. A llegado la hora

Hoy era un día genial, un día perfecto, maravilloso, fabuloso, y todo porque hoy por fin se cumpliría su fantasía. Videl se acababa de marchar a otra cuidad, y no volvería hasta pasada una semana. Por Pan no tenia que preocuparse, ella no abriría la boca. Todo era perfecto, esta noche, seria su gran noche. La noche en que se uniría a la persona que el quería, serian la pareja perfecta. Y solo faltaban unas horas para que eso sucediera.

Bajo a la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludando a las dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la cocina.

- Por que tan contento, Son Gohan ? - preguntó inocentemente la adolescente de cabello turquesa, mientras se untaba mermelada en una tostada.

- Digamos que, tengo el presentimiento de que hoy va a ser un gran día - le contesto el hombre de cabello negro, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

Pan no dijo nada, eso que había dicho su padre, no le gusto nada. Su madre se había ido, y ella sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería su padre. Pasaría esta noche, y ella tenia que impedirlo. No podía permitir que sucediera eso, tenia que evitarlo a como de lugar. Y solo tenia hasta esta noche para evitarlo.

Todos desayunaron tranquilamente, solo hablaban Bra y Son Gohan, ya que Pan estaba tan concentrada en como salvar a su amiga, que no dijo palabra en todo el rato. Las dos chicas se fueron al instituto, mientras que Son Gohan se fue al trabajo.

- Buenos días Son Gohan - le dijo la voz sensual cerca de su oído.

- Buenos días, Lin - trato de sonar lo más amable posible.

- No te canses demasiado hoy, vale ?. Quiero que estés al 100x100 esta noche - le dijo Lin guiñandole un ojo.

- Tranquila Lin, te aseguro que sera una noche que jamas, podrás olvidar - mostrándole una sonrisa Son Gohan se apresuro a marcharse al aula que le tocaba - recuerda, cuando salgamos de la universidad, en el parque de atrás - dicho esto se fue de allí, dejando a Lin algo excitada pensando en lo que sucedería esta noche.

Pasaron las horas, y ya era casi medio día. Bra y Pan acababan de salir de sus respectivas clases, y se habían encontrado en la salida de el instituto como habían quedado. En la universidad, Son Gohan había acabado su turno de mañana y ahora se dirigía a su hogar. Llego a casa, y enseguida se percato de que estaba vacía. Cogió el teléfono y marco el numero de un restaurante, pidió la comida de hoy y colgó. Miro el reloj, 1:30 y todavía no había llegado nadie más.

La puerta de abrió, y una jovencita de pelo azul turquesa entro por la puerta.

- Hola Son Gohan -

- Hola Bra, has llegado un poco tarde, no ? -

- Bueno, si, es que me he entretenido con Marron a la salida -

- Y que tal te a ido en clase ? - preguntó amablemente Son Gohan.

- Muy bien, hemos tenido un control sorpresa, pero yo como siempre estaba preparada. Y estoy segura de que lo habré aprobado - dijo orgullosa la chica.

- Como se nota que heredaste la inteligencia de tu madre. Pero te cuento un secreto - le dijo algo bajito Son Gohan, y la chica asintió intrigada - eres mucho más bonita tu -

Bra se puso como un tomate, al escuchar lo que le había dicho el padre de su mejor amiga. Así que para para no avergonzarse más decidió desviar el tema.

- Pan a dicho que no lardaría en llegar, que tenia que ir a hablar con su abuelo, de un asunto personal, pero no me a querido contar el que -

Son Gohan no se había dado cuenta de que faltaba su hija hasta que Bra le había dicho eso. Se puso algo nervioso, al pensar en lo que estaría diciendo Pan en este momento. El quería que todo el mundo conociese al nuevo Son Gohan, pero no ahora, no antes de conseguir a Bra.

En otro lugar, algo lejos de donde se encontraba su padre, Pan había aterrizado en el Monte Paoz.

- Hola abuela, esta el abuelo en casa - le preguntó, Pan a Chichi justo cuando esta le abrió la puerta.

- No, me ha dicho que se marchaba unas horas a entrenar -

- Eiii sobrina, que haces aquí ? - preguntó un joven de cabello negro en punta.

- Tio Goten - exclamo algo contenta la niña, quizás podría hablar con el, si no estaba su abuelo - puedo hablar contigo un momento ? -

- Claro - Goten se alejo junto con Pan, dejando a Chichi sola en casa. Se alejaron unos metros y se sentaron en unas rocas - Dime Pan, de que querías hablarme ? -

- Veras tío Goten, puede parecerte una locura, pero todo lo que te voy a decir es totalmente cierto -

- A que te refieres Pan ? -

- Tío Goten, te juro que todo lo que te voy a decir es totalmente cierto, y te lo cuento porque necesito que me ayudes, pero sobretodo, necesito que ayudes a Bra -

- A Bra ? - preguntó el joven, sin entender absolutamente nada.

- Si, a Bra. Mi padre quiere hacerle algo malo, tío Goten, algo muy malo. Desde hace unos días, mi padre se comportaba algo extraño. Hasta que un día lo pille espiando a Bra mientras se cambiaba y entonces... -

- Me estas diciendo que Son Gohan es un pervertido ? - le dijo su tío, sin poder creerse que su hermano, fuera como el Maestro Muten Rohi.

- No, bueno si. Pero espera a que acabe -

Pero Pan no pudo acabar, ya que la figura de su padre apareció detrás de ellos.

- Pan, que haces aquí. Ya es la hora de comer, vamos a casa, que Bra nos esta esperando - dijo Son Gohan alzando a su hija del brazo para que se pusiera en pie - Bueno Goten, nos vemos otro día, hasta otra -

Y sin dejar siquiera que su hija se despidiera de su tío, alzo el vuelo junto a ella, mientras la sujetaba del brazo. Goten observaba como se alejaban, y se quedo pensativo, su sobrina le había dicho que su hermano desde hace unos días se comportaba extraño, y que había espiado a Bra mientras se cambiaba. Y también había mencionado que le quería hacer algo muy malo a la hermana de su mejor amigo. Pero el que ?.

- Que estabas haciendo hee?, no le estarías contando a Goten que... -

- Que ? que fuiste capaz de golpear a tu propia hija, o que pretendes violar a mi amiga - le gritó Pan, haciendo enfurecer más aún, a su padre.

Son Gohan freno el vuelo, levantó su mano y la estampo contra la cara de Pan, haciendo que esta aterrizó de lleno en el suelo. El también aterrizo en tierra firme, y miro con odio, a su hija, que estaba tirada en el suelo, frotándose la mejilla con la mano izquierda.

- Escuchame bien niñata, todo lo que has dicho es cierto, yo te pegue, y no pienso en otra cosa, que no sea hacerlo con tu amiga - Pan se estremeció con eso ultimo que dijo su padre - pero esto que tu sabes, no se debe saber. Y esto es lo que te pasa - le dijo duramente mientras le daba una patada en el estomago, haciendo que Pan se doblara de dolor - por meter las narices, donde no te llaman. No podías estarte quieta, no - dijo con sarcasmo, mientras la agarraba del pelo y la levantaba - tu tenias que abrir tu bocaza -

Dicho esto, le pego un puñetazo, enviándola unos metros lejos de el. De la boca, de la pobre Pan, caya abundante sangre, pero a su padre no le importaba en lo más mínimo, y solo se acerco a ella para advertirle, lo que venia.

- Veras, esta noche no quiero que me la estropee nadie. Así que te voy a encerrar en tu habitación, para que no me molestes esta noche. A tu amiga le voy a decir que estas enferma y que hoy no vas a salir, tu tienes que cooperar, y decir que te sientes mal. No vas a dejar que te vea, solo le vas a decir que estas enferma. Y esta noche cuando venga de trabajar, quiero absoluta tranquilidad, porque hoy voy a hacer mi sueño realidad, entendido ? -

A la joven Son, no le quedo más remedio que asentir como pudo, sin hacerle caso al dolor. Su padre la levanto del suelo, y alzo el vuelo junto a ella. Llego a casa, entrando por la ventana de la habitación de su hija, donde dejo a esta. Cerro la puerta con el seguro y bajo a la cocina, donde seguro le estaría esperando su princesita.

- Donde esta Pan ? - preguntó la adolescente de pelo azul, al no ver a su amiga.

- Pan dice que no se encuentra muy bien, y se a quedado en su habitación -

- Vaya, iré a ver que le pasa -

- No te molestes, no debe de ser grave -

- Bueno, pero iré de todas formas -

Y sin hacerle caso a la sugerencia de Son Gohan, Bra subió a la habitación de su amiga. Una vez delante de la puerta, la golpeo con el puño.

- Pan, abre soy yo Bra -

- No, no entres Bra - dijo su amiga intentando no mostrar sus emociones en su tono de voz.

-Pan estas bien ?, que te ocurre ? -

- Tranquila Bra, no creo que sea nada grave, pero no me encuentro muy bien. Por si acaso no entres, tengo la impresión de que esto puede ser contagioso -

- Que dices Pan, voy a entrar - dijo la joven Briefs sin hacerle caso a su amiga.

- No Bra, no entres, no te preocupes por mi. Ahora preferiría echarme una siesta, a ver si se me pasa -

- Bueno, esta bien, como quieras Pan -

Resignada, la joven princesa tuvo que volver a la cocina, sin lograr ver a su amiga. Se sentó en la mesa, junto a Son Gohan, y ambos comenzaron a comer la comida que habían traído del restaurante.

- Y dime Bra, como te va la vida, ya tienes novio ? - el ya sabia la respuesta de sobras, pero le apetecía sonrojar a su princesa.

- N-no yo nunca he tenido novio, pienso que eso es una estupidez - contestó la princesa con un tono rojo carmesí en sus mejillas.

- Pero seguro, que debes de tener a todos los chicos del instituto detrás de ti, verdad ? - siguió con el juego, el hijo de Goku.

- B-bueno, eso es cierto. Todos esos imbéciles se creen que tienen alguna posibilidad de salir conmigo, pero mi papi siempre se encarga de eso -

Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que Vegeta se enterara de lo que le iba a hacer a su hija. A saber lo que le aria, matarlo no seria suficiente para el, seguramente se le ocurrirían un montón de barbaridades, la muerte seria el camino más fácil.

- Pobres chicos, ellos no tienen la culpa, al ver tanta hermosura junta, no se pueden resistir -

- S-se lo tienen m-merecido por idiotas - dijo Bra con el color rojo carmesí en sus mejillas aumentado.

- Bueno Bra, piensa que es normal que a esta edad se piense en esas cosas - Son Gohan poso una mano en la mejilla de Bra - Y con lo bonita que eres tu, es normal que tengas a todos los chicos detrás de ti. Los debes de volver locos con esos ojos tan preciosos que tienes - a cada palabra, Son Gohan se iba acercando más al rostro del a joven - que te hacen juego con tu sedoso cabello - ahora poso una mano en el pelo de adolescente - y esa piel tan suave, que te hace parecer una muñequita de porcelana -

Bra sentía que el el corazón se le iba a salir disparado del pecho, estaba muy nerviosa, por el acercamiento de Son Gohan. Casi podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, golpeando una y otra vez.

- Pero tranquila, estoy seguro de que algún día, encontraras a un** hombre **que te llene de verdad -

Al decir esto, Son Gohan retiro la mano que tenia en la mejilla de Bra, y la otra mano que tenia en su cabello. Y sin más, volvió a comer como si nada. La ultima frase que había dicho, iba con segundas, ya que en todo caso tenia que haber dicho un chico, y no un hombre, y también eso de que la llene de verdad, iba con doble sentido...

La inocente princesita se había quedado algo desconcertada y con un tono rojo carmesí por toda su cara. No se esperaba eso, por un momento creyó que Son Gohan la iba a ... bueno que más da, abrían sido imaginaciones suyas. Y sin más, ella también volvió a comer como si nada.

Terminaron de comer y Son Gohan, se marcho a trabajar, y Bra al instituto. Cuando salio del Orange Star High School, Bra se macho a Capsule Corp a ver un rato a su familia.

- Cariño, cuantos días te piensas quedar ? -

- No lo se mamá, Pan esta mejor, pero ahora se a puesto enferma, además como Videl se a ido a trabajar, creo que seria conveniente que me quedara por lo menos una semana más -

- Una semana ?, pero eso es mucho tiempo - protestaba el príncipe.

- Papá, a Bra no le va a pasar nada porque se quede una semana en casa de Son Gohan, piensa un poco en la pobre Pan -

- Esa mocosa, tiene un año más que Bra, ya debería saber cuidarse ella solita. Si no quiere hablar ese es su problema, no el de Bra -

- Vegeta!, no seas mala persona - le regaño su esposa.

- Siempre e sido a si y me a ido muy bien -

- Claro, como te va a ir mal, si desde que estamos juntos nunca has pegado un palo al agua -

- Y a que viene eso a ahora! -

Trunks y Bra, observaban divertidos la típica discusión de sus padres. Mientras estos seguían discutiendo.

Ya había oscurecido, y las clases en la universidad de Satan City ya habían terminado. Una atractiva profesora, se estaba retocando en un baño de la universidad. Solo le había llevado unos cuantos días conseguir al profesor que ella quería. Sinceramente, ella esperaba conseguirlo antes, pero al parecer el se hizo el duro con ella, pero como era de esperar, Son Gohan no se resistió a sus encantos. Lin acabo de retocarse el maquillaje, y de arreglarse el cabello. Una vez lista, salio de la universidad, y se dirigió al parque en el que había quedado con Son Gohan.

Estaba oscuro, y no había nadie, el viento soplaba con fuerza, y lo único que alumbraba el lugar eran unas simples farolas, que la mayor parte no alumbraban.

- _Por que me habrá citado Son Gohan en este sitió ? -_pensaba Lin_- Supongo que habrá reservado en el mejor hotel de la cuidad, para tener una noche de pasión incontrolable. Después de estar conmigo, dejara de ver a esa puta que tiene por amante - _Lin se refería a la chica que vio en la foto de Son Gohan, o sea Bra _- y con el tiempo ya me asegurare yo de que deje a su mujer, Son Gohan va a ser todo mio -_

- Llevas mucho rato esperando ? - Lin escucho esa voz detrás suyo, esa voz que le gustaba tanto.

- No, que va, acabo de llegar - le respondió Lin, volteandose para ver a Son Gohan - A donde vamos ? - le preguntó mientras se acercaba a el.

- Vas a ir a un sitió, que estoy seguro de que jamas has visto - la detuvo antes de que Lin lo besara - no tengas prisa, lo mejor esta por llegar.

Lin sonrió, y agarro del brazo a Son Gohan, dispuesta a que la llevara a ese lugar que no había visto nunca. Los dos caminaron un rato, por unos callejones, donde no había absolutamente nadie. Por fin llegaron a un bosque, algo siniestro, el sitio daba escalofríos.

- Que hacemos aquí Son Gohan ? -

El hijo de Goku, le respondió agarrándola fuertemente de las muñecas, mientras la acorralaba contra un árbol. Lin al principio no supo como interpretar eso, pero unos segundos meditando, fue suficiente para llegar a una conclusión.

- Aa ya lo entiendo, quieres hacer como que abusas de mi no ?, la verdad es que esta siempre a sido una de mis fantasias - Lin creía que esto era un juego erótico de Son Gohan - oh dios mio, que alguien me ayude, este pervertido quiere abusar de mi - gritaba Lin, fingiendo para hacer el juego más creíble.

Son Gohan cada vez se convencía más de que Lin, no estaba muy centrada... Pero bueno, sinceramente a el no le importaba. Apretando su agarre, Son Gohan avanzo hasta su oído para susurrarle una cosa.

- Te dije que ibas a ir a un sitió que jamas has visto, y te prometo que vas a ir -

Tiro a Lin al suelo, cayendo esta boca abajo. Lin se sorprendió de lo que hacía Son Gohan, se lo estaba tomando muy enserio, y a decir verdad, eso le gustaba. Son Gohan se sentó encima de su espalda y la agarro del pelo.

- S- son Gohan m-me hacer daño - le dijo Lin algo temerosa, pero sin pensar en el destino que le esperaba.

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero - dicho esto, Son Gohan golpeo la cara de Lin contra el suelo y a continuación se quito el cinturón que llevaba puesto.

Lin se aterrorizo ante esto, pretendía abusar de ella de verdad.

- S-son G-gohan, no hacer f-falta que abuses de mi, p-puedes hacerme l-lo que quieras -

- No pienso violarte - le dijo Son Gohan cruelmente - lo que quieres es matarte - le susurro al oído divertido.

Con su cinturón alrededor del cuello de Lin, Son Gohan comenzo a hacer fuerza para estrangularla. La pobre chica, luchaba por respirar, pero era imposible, con el cinturón alrededor de su garganta, el aire no lograba pasar. Lin comenzaba a ver todo nublado, fue entonces cuando Son Gohan, dejo de estrangular a Lin con su cinturón. Se puso en pie, y le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, después de una otra.

- P-por favor, no me m-mates - rogó Lin como pudo, pues la sangre que llenaba su boca no la dejaba vocalizar bien.

- Pero bien querías que te follara verdad ?- le dijo en tono cruel mientras seguía golpeándola.

Había pasado un rato de esto ya, y la verdad que estaba muy contento de haberlo echo. La había golpeado, hasta que porfin, Lin descanso en paz. Dejo el cadáver allí tirado, alguien lo encontraría. Podía haberlo fulminado de un ataque, pero no, habría eliminado pruebas, y ya no podría demostrar que había sido el quien la había matado. De momento no quería que se descubriera su verdadero yo, pero algún día si que quería. Principalemente tenia que conseguir a Bra, y ya después vería que hacer con su vida, una vida en la que estaría su princesa. Pero eso ya seria luego, primero tenia que conseguir su principal objetivo.

Llego a casa, con una sonrisa ladina. Bra lo recibió alegremente, como siempre. La cena ya estaba preparada, había cocinado ella. Y todo estaba colocado en la mesa. En un descuido de Bra, Son Gohan echo sus "polvos mágicos" en la bebida de la chica. Y como la otra noche, Bra comenzo a sentirse mal. Son Gohan, la cogió en brazos y la llevo hasta su propia habitación. La deposito suavemente en la cama y el se puso de pie al lado de esta.

- Por fin llego nuestro momento pequeña - dijo Son Gohan mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa...

**Solamente digo algo, en el próximo capítulo, hay Lemon...**


	9. Fantasía cumplida

Se quito la camisa, y se desabrocho el pantalón. Se puso de rodillas encima de la cama, contemplando a la princesa que estaba acostada, en este momento con los ojos cerrados. Se acerco a su rostro y lo observo minuciosamente. Se podía describir en una sola palabra "perfección". Era perfecta, su rostro era como el de un ángel, sus ojos azules como el cielo, que en esos momentos se abrieron. Su nariz tan pequeña, su boquita de fresa, era perfecta.

Son Gohan puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Bra, y fue bajando hasta su barbilla, seguidamente lo paso por su cuello, por en medio de sus pechos, por su ombligo, hasta que llego a una zona delicada donde dio por terminado su recorrido.

Se acerco más a su rostro, se inclino un poco y atrapo sus labios con los suyos. La beso, y mientras la besaba, paso sus manos por sus hombros, y bajo hasta su abdomen, para llegar hasta donde terminaba su camiseta. Dejo de besarla solo para poder deshacerse de la dichosa prenda.

- Por fin, lo voy a conseguir - decía Son Gohan, mientras le quitaba una de sus botas - me da lastima que tu no lo vayas a saber - ahora le quito la otra - me daría gusto que tu lo pudieras disfrutar tanto como yo - le hablaba a Bra, sabiendo que esta no recodaría nada- pero no te preocupes princesa - se inclino para volver a besarla, y cuando termino, siguió hablando - muy pronto, tu también lo disfrutaras -

Son Gohan se puso sobre ella, y la acomodo poniendo su espalda contra el cabezal de la cama, para que estuviera sentada. Sin previo aviso, se lanzo a besarla de nuevo. Un rato después se traslado a su cuello, adornándolo con pequeños besos, y rastros brillantes producidos por una lengua exploradora. Entretanto su boca jugaba con su cuello, con su mano bajo un tirante del sujetador, y a continuación el otro, hasta que por fin lo desabrocho y tiro la prenda a un lado de la cama.

Sus voluminosos pechos, llamaron la atención de Son Gohan, y no le quedo más remedio que abandonar su cuello, y trasladarse a sus pechos. No dudo en devorarlos ansiosamente, y tampoco pudo evitar sonreír, cuando escucho a Bra dar un fuerte gemido, era una lastima que ella no fuera consciente de aquello. Cuando se canso de devorar los pechos de su princesa, Son Gohan dejo un sin fin de besos en el abdomen de Bra, besando cada rincón de la parte superior del cuerpo de la chica. Jugo un rato con su ombligo, y después presto atención en la minifalda que llevaba puesta la adolescente. No le costo mucho deshacerse de dicha prenda, y dejar a Bra en unas simples bragitas de encaje rosa.

Son Gohan se puso en pie, y se quito el pantalón y todas las prendas que llevaba, hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Cuando acabo de quitarse toda la ropa, volvió a subirse encima de la cama. No se lo podía creer, solo había una simple barrera de tela, que le impedía conseguir su objetivo. Por fin haría su fantasía realidad, vería su sueño cumplido, y unas simples braguitas de encaje rosas, no se lo iban a impedir.

Agarro a Bra por las caderas y la puso debajo de el. Agarro las bragitas de cada lado, y lentamente se las fue quitando, dejando al descubierto su delicada flor, en la que todavía no se había posado ninguna abeja. Le quito por completo las braguitas, y se quedo contemplando, aquella zona delicada. Tenia unas ganas terribles, de asesinar su virginidad con su daga masculina.

Agarro las piernas de Bra, y se las puso sobre sus hombros. Acerco su rostro hasta su intimidad, y comenzo a darle besos por todas partes. Cuando termino con los besos, hundió su lengua, hasta llegar a acariciar el clítoris de Bra con su lengua. Por la expresión que tenia Bra en su rostro, Son Gohan dedujo que esto le estaba gustando mucho. Y el no quería quitarle ese placer, así que aumento el ritmo de sus lamidas, e incremento enormemente el placer inconsciente de Bra.

Estuvo un rato más, trabajando el clítoris de Bra, hasta que decidió que ya era el momento, su momento. Acomodo las piernas de Bra, alrededor de su cintura, para tener una mejor entrada. Sujeto su miembro con la mano derecha y lo puso en la entrada intacta que el pretendía romper. A estas alturas y todavía no se lo podia creer, pero era cierto, estaba apuntito de conseguirlo, y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Le dio un largo beso a Bra, y cuando acabo, por fin hizo su sueño realidad. La penetro, lo consiguió, cumplió su objetivo. Una vez dentro de ella, se le dibujo una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. No era solo en simple echo, de hacer realidad su fantasía, si no que había cometido un acto inmoral. Acababa de robar la inocencia a una niña, le había echo una mujer sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta. Que pensaria su padre si se enterara ?, Son Gohan un violador, quien lo iba a decir.

Cuando la penetro, escucho un pequeño sollozo de la boca de Bra. Al parecer le había echo daño, se sintió algo culpable. Pero podria compensarlo, espero unos minutos, a que la vagina de Bra se acostumbrara a su grueso miembro. Agarro bien las caderas de Bra, y lentamente comenzo a empujar dentro de ella. Era una sensación que no lograba describir, el placer que estaba obteniendo Son Gohan lo estaba dejando sin aliento. No podría evitar que de su boca, saliera una y otra vez el nombre de su princesa - Bra.. - Dijo Son Gohan mientras la penetraba un poco más rápido - Bra... - volvió a repetir Son Gohan, aumentando más sus embestidas.

- Son Gohan - gimió la chica. El freno sus embestidas, cuando escucho que Bra gimió su nombre. Sin salir del interior de su princesa, Son Gohan miro a Bra con curiosidad. Como podía haber gemido su nombre, si ella no se enteraba de nada ?. Que ella gimiera era normal, su cuerpo y su mente son dos cosas distintas. El le estaba proporcionando placer, por eso Bra gemia, pero porque había dicho su nombre ?.

Con esa duda sin resolver, Son Gohan no se resistió a volver a probar el sabor de esos labios tan tentadores. Mientras volvió a embestirla, aumentando el ritmo a uno trepidante. Cuando dio por terminado el beso, se dirigió a su cuello, para llenarlo de besos. Jadeaba su nombre en el oído de Bra, sus cuerpos fusionados en uno solo disfrutaba, o si que disfrutaba, la sudor no dejaba de bajar por su frente, por el esfuerzo producido. Su placer a cambio de su dolor, ese echo lo excitaba más. Ahora la penetraba sin cuidado alguno, con mucha furia, descargando toda su frustración.

Con una ultima estocada, Son Gohan llego al orgasmo, dando un gruñido de puro placer. Y hundiendo sus dientes en el cuello de Bra, derramando su sangre caliente por su cuello y deslizándose por sus pechos. Ahora era suya, era un echo, Bra era propiedad de el.

Salio de el interior de Bra y se acostó a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su fantasía se había echo realidad. El ya no era el mismo, había pasado de ser el bueno y honrado Son Gohan, a ser un asesino y un violador. Y ese nuevo Son Gohan le gustaba más, ese era el de verdad.

Miro a su princesa, que estaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados. Seguramente seria el ser más hermosos de todo el universo. Todavía no se lo podía creer, pero era cierto, ella ya era suya.

Se incorporo en la cama para observarla mejor. Y la miro un rato detenidamente, no se cansaba de mirarla. Se inclino un poco para llegar a su frente, le aparto el flequillo y le deposito un suave beso.

- Cuando te enteres, posiblemente me odiaras - le dijo suavemente - pero estoy seguro de que con el tiempo lo entenderás. De momento tu no vas a saber nada, de nuestro encuentro, o mejor dicho de nuestros encuentros, porque te aseguro que esta, no va a ser la ultima vez -

Son Gohan iba a vestirla, y a dejarla en su habitación. Pero enseguida desecho esa idea de su mente, volvió a observarla unos minutos, y le entraron unas ganas terribles de repetir el encuentro. Sin volver a pensarlo, Son Gohan se puso de nuevo encima de Bra, y volvió a penetrarla. Entre jadeos y gemidos, Son Gohan le decía - recuerda que eres mía princesa, y vas a ser mía siempre -

En otra habitación de la casa, se encontraba una desolada Pan, sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas juntándolas con su pecho. De sus ojos caían abundantes lágrimas. Y una desolación enorme inundaba su alma.

Que podría ser peor que privarte de tu libertad ?, tener que estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes, aislada de cualquier cosa con la que puedas tener contacto con alguien de allá afuera. Que te priven de tu libertad, es una de las cosas más terribles que te pueda pasar. Pero lo que le habían echo, no era nada comparado con lo que su propio padre le había echo a su amiga.

Encerrada en esa habitación, Pan no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba fuera de esas cuatro paredes. No sabia siquiera que hora era, o quienes estaban en su hogar. Fue entonces cuando escucho unos ruidos, provenientes de la habitación de sus padre. Inconscientemente, comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, intuyendo lo que estaba pasando, a unos metros de distancia. Lentamente pego su oreja a una pared, para escuchar con más claridad esos extraños sonidos.

Sintió como si se le cayese encima un balde de agua fría, cuando escucho con más claridad los ruidos de la otra habitación. Escucho un sollozo de Bra, acompañado por un gemido ahogado de su padre, y no quiso pensarlo, no quería que eso estuviese pasando. Volvió a escuchar otro ruido, era su padre, y lo escuchaba a la perfección. Su amiga gemía, y su padre gruñía, como podía estar sucediendo aquello. Quería salir corriendo de allí, romper una pared o echar la puerta abajo, pero para que?. Ya era demasiado tarde, y si hacia eso, lo escucharía su padre y seria su fin.

Cuando rato estuvieron, 1 hora ?, 2, 3 horas ?. Acaso su padre no se cansaba ?. Y su amiga que aria ahora su amiga, ella lo sabría, o no se enteraría de nada ?. Y ella que tenia que hacer, contárselo o no ?. Haga lo que haga, por cobarde, ya no podría remediar nada, su padre había violado a su mejor amiga.

Horas más tarde...

Bra abrió lentamente los ojos, los párpados de pesaban, como si los tuviera pegados. Se froto los ojos con el dorso de su mano. La cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar, intento incorporarse en la cama, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo parecía estar destrozado, le dolía mucho. Y no sabia porque, si no había echo ningún esfuerzo, incluso hacía días que no entrenaba. Lo más extraño era que donde le dolía más era allí abajo. Como pudo se levanto de la cama, con un dolor terrible, entre las piernas. Se quito la ropa con cuidado y se metió en la ducha. La princesa se estaba duchando con sumo cuidado, paso su mano por su intimidad y dio un pequeño grito cuando vio que su mano estaba manchada de sangre.

- _P-pero si el periodo me vino la semana pasada, hasta dentro de tres semanas no me toca. Porque estoy sangrando ? - _La chica salio de la ducha y se vistió, algo asustada. El sangrado no era porque estaba en sus días de mujer, entonces porque ?. Con esa duda bajo a la cocina, dispuesta a tomar su desayuno, y ya después le consultaría a Marron o Pan.

Bra bajo a la cocina, y allí no había nadie. Debia de ser la primera en despertarse, así que ella misma preparo el desayuno.

- Buenos días Bra - saludo Son Gohan, detrás de la chica.

Bra se estremeció cuando escucho la voz de Son Gohan, sentía como las piernas le fallaban. Sin entender porque la inundaron los nervios, Bra se dio la vuelta para mirar a Son Gohan.

- B-buenos días Son Gohan - saludo la pequeña Biefs, y enseguida se dio la vuelta para seguir preparando el desayuno.

- Dejame que te ayude - dijo Son Gohan acorralando a Bra entre sus brazos.

La chica dio media vuelta, para encarar a Son Gohan. Estando ella entre el y la encimera.

- N-no hace falta, ya lo hago yo sola - dijo apenas en un susurro, ya que los nervios se la estaban comiendo.

- Tranquila, si no es molestia, además tu eres nuestra invitada - Son Gohan agarro las finas manos de Bra y la condujo hasta la mesa, haciendo que se sentara en una de las sillas - tu sientate aquí, mientras yo sirvo el desayuno -

Bra no podía decir nada, los nervios se lo impedían. Simplemente miraba con atención a Son Gohan, este no podía dejar de sonreír, sintiendo la mirada de Bra fija en el.

- Hoy tampoco ira Pan al instituto, todavía no se encuentra muy bien -

Bra fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando le dijo eso Son Gohan, ni siquiera se acordaba de ella. Son Gohan era el único que hablaba, Bra solo asentía y ya esta, no podía hablar. Aunque esto le parecía muy extraño, no le dio demasiada importancia, y cuando acabaron de desayunar, Bra cogió su mochila y se fue al instituto.

En el Monte Paoz un joven de pelo negro, se encontraba tumbado en su cama, dándole vueltas a un tema que lo había preocupado un poco.

- _Tío Goten, te juro que todo lo que te voy a decir es totalmente cierto, y te lo cuento porque necesito que me ayudes, pero sobretodo, necesito que ayudes a Bra _- el joven Son, pensaba en lo que le había dicho su sobrina -_ Mi padre quiere hacerle algo malo, tío Goten, algo muy malo. Desde hace unos días, mi padre se comportaba algo extraño. Hasta que un día lo pille espiando a Bra mientras se cambiaba y entonces... -_

Pan no pudo acabo de contarle todo, y eso traía muy preocupado a Goten. Que le quería decir con eso ?, había sacado en claro que su hermano había espiado a Bra mientras se cambiaba. Seguramente seria un mal entendido, desde cuando su hermano anda espiando a jovencitas. Pero aún así no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, ya que algo de lo que dijo Pan era cierto :_ Desde hace unos días, mi padre se comportaba algo extraño_. Eso era cierto, en la ultima reunión que hubo en su casa, Son Gohan se comporto algo extraño, pero tampoco era para preocuparse. Goten decidió aclarar las cosas, y se dirigió a casa de Son Gohan para hablar con el.

Ya era medio día, y Goten había llegado a casa de su hermano mayor. Toco el timbre, y enseguida abrió la puerta, un Son Gohan con una sonrisa enorme.

- Que sorpresa Goten, pasa - dijo Son Gohan amablemente.

- Hola Son Gohan- Goten entro, camino hasta el salón y se sentó en un sofá al igual que su hermano - quien esta en casa ?-

- Pan, desde ayer por la tarde que no se encuentra muy bien, y no a ido al instituto, en cambio Bra si que a ido -

- Veras Son Gohan, ayer Pan me comento algo acerca de que tu, te estabas comportando algo extraño ultimamente - Son Gohan tendría que ir a darle su merecido a Pan, por imprudente - pero también me comento algo acerca de Bra -

Genial, y que le habría contado la mocosa ahora, como haya hablado más de la cuenta, ya podía ir rezando sus ultimas oraciones.

- Que pasa con Bra - fingió inocencia, el primogénito.

- Pan me dijo que... - el timbre de la puerta no dejo continuar a Goten.

Son Gohan se levanto del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta, muy cabreado pensando en lo que podría haber dicho su hija. Tomo un largo suspiro, y abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días, somos del FBI, usted debe de ser el señor Son Gohan, no? -

- Si, soy yo -

- Vera queríamos hacerle unas preguntas, podemos pasar ? - dijo el otro agente.

- Claro, claro -

Los dos hombres entraron, y Son Gohan les dijo que se sentaran. Goten no tenia ni idea de porque había dos agentes en casa de Son Gohan, en cambio este sabia porque.

- Veras señor Son Gohan, estamos investigando acerca del asesinato de la señorita Lin -

- Tenemos entendido, que usted y ella eran bueno amigos ? - le preguntó el otro policía.

- Bueno, si eramos amigos, pero no tenia una relación muy estrecha con ella. Solo nos veíamos en el trabajo -

- Vera, tenemos entendido, que la misma noche del asesinato, la señorita Lin, había quedado con usted -

Goten miro con una expresión de sorpresa a su hermano. Porque había quedado el con esa profesora ?. Goten empezó a atar cabos, y entre lo de Bra y esa tal Lin, Goten estaba sacando unas conclusiones, no muy favorables para la fama de su hermano.

- Bueno si, es cierto que habíamos quedado esa noche. Pero por circunstancias personales, no pude acudir al encuentro, y llame a Lin para comunicarle que no podría venir -

- Hola, ya estoy aquí - anuncio su llegada una joven de pelo azul - oh vaya, no sabia que teníamos visita - dijo Bra al ver a las personas que se encontraban en el salón.

- Joven puede acercarse un momento - Bra hizo lo que le pidió el agente, y avanzo hasta el - usted vive aquí ? -

- Bueno, desde hace unos días si -

- Me podría decir a que hora llego el señor Son Gohan anoche ? -

- Mmm - Bra vacilo unos segundos, hasta que se acordó - sobre las 20:00 -

- O entonces no hay más que hablar - dijo el agente poniéndose en pie.

- Disculpe las molestias señor Son Gohan, con lo que le hemos preguntado es suficiente - dijo el otro agente.

- Porque lo dice señor ? - preguntó Son Gohan conociendo perfectamente la respuesta.

- Vera, la señoria Lin, falleció a las 19:53 de la noche. Y el lugar de su fallecimiento se encuentra a unos 45 minutos de camino en coche, por lo tanto, usted no pudo haber sido -

Claro 45 minutos en coche, pero volando era otra cosa... Los agentes se marcharon de casa de Son Gohan, convencidos de que el, no había podido asesinar a Lin. Bra subió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, dejando solos de nuevo a Son Gohan y Goten.

- Son Gohan, me puedes explicar que significa todo esto ! - le reclamo su hermano menor, poniéndose en pie.

- Goten yo ... estoy avergonzado - dijo su Son Gohan mirando al suelo - hermano, necesito hablar contigo de esto. Me siento miserable - esto ultimo lo dijo en apenas un susurro.

- A que te refieres, a lo de espiar a Bra mientras se cambiaba o a lo de quedar con una profesora por la noche ? - dijo un molesto Goten.

Son Gohan se sentó en el sofá, y puso la cabeza entre sus manos. Goten podría jurar que incluso escucho a su hermano llorar.

- Goten... desde hace unos meses, Videl y yo estamos pasando por un mal momento. Por que crees que se a ido una semana a la ciudad este -

- Pero no se había ido por trabajo ? - preguntó algo preocupado su hermano pequeño.

- Hmp, si claro por trabajo. Goten, siento como si Videl, ya no me amara, ya no es como antes, para ella es como si no existiera - Goten se apeno mucho por su hermano, el no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba pasando - y por eso yo ... Goten lo siento mucho por ti. Lo que pasa es que por casualidad yo pase por delante de la habitación de Bra, y la puerta estaba abierta, y me pico la curiosidad y entonces... la espié. Pero no vayas a pensar que soy un pervertido Goten, no se lo que me paso. Yo no soy ningún pedófilo, Bra es solo una niña, si podría ser mi hija -

- Y lo de esa tal Lin, porque quedaste con ella ? -

- Goten..., esa chica me iba detrás, y yo siempre la he rechazado, pero cuando Videl se fue, me sentí abandonado, me sentí solo, y busque apoyo en Lin - Son Gohan desvío la vista para no mirar a los ojos a su hermano, no quería que viera en ellos la vergüenza que sentía, o mejor dicho la mentira... - pero recapacite, y por eso llame para decirle que no iba a ir a ningún sitió con ella. Yo soy un hombre casado y tengo una hija, no puedo destrozar mi familia. Pero si es cierto que mi matrimonio esta roto, y tengo que hacer algo para arreglarlo Goten, si no, no se que voy hacer -

Goten se sintió muy culpable por haberle reclamado a su hermano. El sabia que debía haber un mal entendido, y ya lo había aclarado, la culpa era de Videl. Son Gohan lo enredo con sus mentiras, y Goten cayó. Se había tragado todo el cuento, y para que fuera más creíble,a Son Gohan, se le escaparon algunas lágrimas. Claro, Goten se lo creyó todo, quien no iba a creer al buenazo de Son Gohan. Goten le dijo a su hermano mayor, que el lo iba ayudar a arreglar su matrimonio. En cuanto Videl vuelva, Goten lo anudaría en lo que le fuera posible.

Cuando Goten se marcho, Son Gohan volvió a ser el nuevo Son Gohan. Lo primero que hizo fue servir la cena, y echar esos "polvos mágicos" en la cena de Bra. Dejo a Bra cenando sola, a el se le había quitado el hambre, y subió a la habitación de su hija, a rendirle cuentas.

Bra tendría que haber escuchado los gritos de su amiga, pero los efectos de los "polvos mágicos" no la dejaban tener noción de la realidad. Son Gohan termino lo que tenia que hacer con Pan, y para cuando volvió, Bra ya estaba lista para Son Gohan. La cogió en brazos y la subió a su habitación, dispuesto a volver a repetir lo de la noche anterior...

**girl_dbz gracias por tus comentarios, y cuidado no te caigas de la silla XD. Lin se lo tiene merecido por p... Gracias por tus reviews XD.**

**Bra-princess que no te de pena Bra, que a su manera ya lo disfruta... Y ya esta Son Gohan ya lo a conseguido jeje.**

**Marirosy ya me había extrañado que no comentaras el anterior capítulo, te extrañe XD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, es cierto que Pan tenia que haber echo algo, pero el miedo es muy malo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era tarde, además quería que Son Gohan cumpliera su fantasía, jeje lo siento soy mala. **

**Lion-magnus que bien que mi historia te parezca interesante, ya que este Son Gohan no es el mismo que todo el mundo conoce, y que esta pareja es extraña, pero desde mi punto de vista eso es lo que hace interesante esta historia.**

**mumz31-Neskoiik-Bura, Victoria, Mnal gracias por vuestros reviews, siempre animan mucho.**


	10. Celos y sorpresa desagradable

Pasaron tres días, contando desde la primera vez en que Son Gohan hizo suya a Bra. Hoy era el séptimo día de la semana, el día en que las personas están descansadas, el día en que ni se trabaja ni se estudia. Un día maravilloso, lo extraño era que una joven de cabello azul turquesa, no podía despertarse por el cansancio.

Desde hace unos días, esa joven se despierta mareada y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Además de que su delgado cuerpo, parece como si le pesara toneladas. Eso sólo pasaba al principio de la mañana, después ya se recuperaba. Aunque a la joven Briefs le empezaba a preocupar, debería de consultar a un medico esos malestares matutinos. También un sangrado que tuvo hace tres días, y que sus amigas no supieron la respuesta. Y algo muy extraño también era que caminaba de una forma diferente. No sabia porque, pero al caminar se notaba extraña, no caminaba como siempre.

En otra habitación de la casa, donde se encontraba Bra, se despertaba perezosamente Son Gohan. Gracias a Dende hoy no tenía que ir a trabajar, después de una noche como la que tubo ayer, no habría podido despertarse a tiempo. Desde hace unas noches, Son Gohan tiene unos encuentros muy apasionados con su princesa. Tres noches destrozándola y ella no se daba cuenta, al parecer la chica era algo ingenua.

El hijo mayor de Goku aparto las sabanas y se levanto de la cama, se metió en la ducha, se vistió y bajo a la cocina, de un humor impresionante, ya ni recordaba haber estado tan contento. Es cierto eso de que si tienes sexo estas de mejor humor, y al parecer contra mejor sea el sexo, de mejor humor estas, ya que él estaba radiante.

A diferencia de Son Gohan, había una chica que estaba derrumbada. Otra vez estaba encerrada en su dormitorio. Por ese motivo, Bra se tuvo que quedar unos días más durmiendo en esa casa. Pan no podía soportarlo más, esa tortura era insoportable. Ya no era el echo de estar encerrada, si no el tener que soportar todas las noches, los gemidos y jadeos de su padre, mientras violaba a su mejor amiga.

Se pasaba los días sentada en un rincón, sin decir o hacer nada. Para que?, si hablaba nadie, absolutamente nadie le creería. Ni ella misma podía entender como había ocurrido aquello. Pero lo peor llegaría después, el miércoles o el jueves, su madre vendría de la ciudad del norte. Y que pasaría entonces?, que le haría su padre a su madre?. Pan no podía permitir que también le hiciera daño a su madre. Al menos, tantas horas mirando una pared, le habían servido para idear un plan.

Goten visitaba frecuentemente la casa de su hermano mayor. Él joven pensaba que así podría animar a su hermano y ayudarlo con su matrimonio, por no hablar del mal momento que estaba pasando su sobrina. Él quería ayudarla, pero Son Gohan no le dejaba verla. Según su hermano, el psicólogo dice que es mejor que esté sola, aunque a él le parecía una estupidez, si lo dice un profesional, sera por algo.

Algo que fastidiava mucho a Son Gohan, eran las visitas continuas de su hermano. Le jodia que estuviera molestandole todo el rato, pero lo que más rabia le daba, era que hablara con su princesa. Una conversación no le hace daño a nadie, pero al parecer, al hijo mayor de Chichi si. No le gustaba que Goten hablara con su princesa, sentía unos celos terribles cada vez que los veía juntos. A pesar de que no tenia porque tener ningún motivo, los celos se lo comían. Y desde que su hermano pequeño lo visita tanto, le esta empezando a coger algo de rabia, por no decir odio.

- Este _hermano mio, porque tiene que meter siempre las narices donde no lo llaman _- circulaban estos pensamientos por la cabeza de Son Gohan mientras preparaba el desayuno - _y porque tiene que hablar tanto con Bra, ya se que ellos sólo son bueno amigos, pero me da igual. Como esto siga así, tendré que remediarlo pronto ... -_

Sus pensamientos se rompieron cuando sintió la presencia de su princesa detrás suyo. Desde hace unos días que ella siempre hace lo mismo. Se lo quedaba observando durante unos minutos pensando en que él no se daba cuenta, y eso le hacía gracia. Aprovechándose de que su princesa no sabia que había sido descubierta, Son Gohan comenzo a actuar lo más varonil y sexy posible.

Bra lo miro de arriba abajo sin perderse ningún detalle. Ese cuerpo escultural que tenia delante, cada día le gustaba más. Nunca había visto un hombre tan atractivo en su vida, además de guapo tenia un cuerpo de infarto. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, y avanzo hasta Son Gohan.

- B-bueno días Son Gohan, hace una bonita mañana verdad? - dijo Bra apreciando el hermoso día que daba comienzo.

- Esplendido - contestó mirando el rostro de su princesa. A decir verdad lo de esplendido lo decía por el rostro de Bra - Tengo la impresión de que hoy va a ser un día maravilloso -

- Crees que Pan baje a desayunar hoy? - dijo Bra mientras bebía un poco de zumo .

La expresión de Son Gohan se torno triste, a la vez que miraba al suelo. Bra se mordió su labio inferior al darse cuenta de que tenia que haberse ahorrado ese comentario. Ella sabia lo que le afectaba el tema de su hija.

- N-no lo se Bra, y tampoco se que hacer - frustrado, Son Gohan se sentó en una silla, dando una pena terrible a Bra.

- Son Gohan, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras - Bra intentaba consolar a Son Gohan mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente - Pan debe de estar bien, acuerdate de lo que nos dijo el psicólogo. Pan sólo necesita tiempo, y ya después nos contara, no te preocupes -

Bra se separo un poco del abrazo, y miro a Son Gohan directamente a los ojos. Sus rostros estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, cuando de repente... sonó el timbre.

Bra se separo del todo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, dejando allí a Son Gohan, sentado y maldiciendo a quien quiera que fuera que había llamado al timbre.

- Goten! que sorpresa - escucho decir a su princesa.

Son Gohan se puso de pie enseguida, bastante jodido por la visita de su "querido hermanito". En unos pocos segundos, Goten entro por la puerta de la cocina, con Bra detrás de él.

- Buenos días hermano, he pensado en desayunar aquí con vosotros, que os parece? -

Son Gohan tardo un poco en contestar, ya que estaba tratando de que por su boca no saliera ningún insulto.

- Genial Goten, así Bra y yo no estaremos solos - dijo Son Gohan poniendo una sonrisa de imbécil.

- He traído unos churros - Goten saco una bolsa con churros llenos de azúcar.

- Mmm me encantan los churros - dijo Bra mientras pillaba uno.

- Y que tal anda Pan, ya a salido de su habitación? -

- Goten no saques ese tema, Pan todavía esta mal - le susurró Bra al oído de Goten.

- Oh ya veo - por la cara que traía Son Gohan, se le veía que esta mal. Lo que él no sabia era esa cara era por él mismo - Y bueno Son Gohan, ya se a descubierto quien asesino a Lin ? -

- He, a Lin, no, todavía lo están investigando, pero creo que pronto dejaran el caso, no tienen ni idea de quien a podido ser -

- Y tu Bra, que vas hacer, te vas a quedar más días aquí ? -

- La verdad, esque no se que hacer. No se si viviendo aquí hago algo, porque Pan esta igual o yo diría que peor -

- Pero Bra no te puedes ir - Son Gohan se dio cuenta de que había usado un tono algo desesperado, y lo cambio inmediatamente - Bra yo se que Pan pronto hablara, no me digas porque, pero lo noto. Y estoy seguro de que la primera en enterarse vas a ser tú. Además como ahora no esta Videl, me viene muy bien tu compañía -

Bra se sonrojo levemente cuando Son Gohan hizo ese ultimo comentario. Y ante los ruegos de Son Gohan, decidió quedarse al menos hasta que Videl regrese. Los tres semisaiyans desayunaron muy bien, y cuando se estaba dando por terminado el desayuno, Goten dijo algo que no le gusto nada a su hermano mayor.

- Oye Bra, que te parece si esta tarde nos vamos al nuevo parque de atracciones ? -

- Genial Goten, me encanta ir al parque de atracciones, además de que el nuevo todavía no lo he visto -

- Pues esta misma tarde te llevo, yo he ido y es la bomba. A las 17:30 te paso a buscar -

Goten le había ofrecido ir al parque de atracciones a Bra en plan amigos, y eso la princesa lo capto desde un principio. El que no parecía entender las intenciones de Goten, era su hermano mayor. Y es que Son Gohan estaba teniendo unos celos terribles, en su cabeza no cabía que Goten invitara a Bra al parque de atracciones sólo para divertirse en plan amigos, él creía que su hermano buscaba algo más. A pesar de que estaba muy equivocado, entre Goten y Bra sólo había una fuerte amistad. Cosa que a Son Gohan no parece entrarle en la cabeza.

Cuando los tres acabaron de desayunar, Goten decidio quedarse un rato más. Se sentó con Bra en un sofá, mientras le explicaba a la princesa, las travesuras más divertidas que hacía con Trunks cuando era pequeño. Son Gohan que estaba sentado en una butaca de enfrente, los miraba con el rabillo del ojo. Bra era muy hermosa, nadie podía estar con ella, sólo para ser su amigo, y su hermano no iba a ser una excepción, y más conociendo al joven Son.

A las 11:00 Goten se marcho a su casa, ya más tarde vendría a recoger a Bra, para ir al nuevo parque de atracciones. En estos momentos en casa, sólo se encontraban Bra y Son Gohan, bueno también estaba Pan, pero como no salia de su habitación, no se contaba.

- Oye Bra, te apetecería entrenar un poco ? - le preguntó Son Gohan a la princesa de los saiyans.

- Estupendo, hace mucho que no entreno, la ultima vez que entrene fue contigo en las montañas -

- Vamos otra vez a ese lugar ?, allí se esta muy bien para entrenar -

- Vale, vamos -

Y sin más, Son Gohan y Bra alzaron el vuelo dirigiéndose a las montañas donde entrenaron la otra vez. Aterrizaron en el mismo lugar, donde estaban hace exactamente una semana. Comenzaron con los estiramientos, y un rato después ya estaban listos.

- Muy bien Bra, ya estamos listos. Esta vez, quiero comenzar fuerte - dicho esto, Son Gohan apretó los puños y elevo su Ki, demostrando a Bra su tremendo poder. Gracias al Supremo Kaiosama, desde que lucho contra el monstruo Buu, A Son Gohan no le hacía falta transformarse en Super Saiyan.

- Hmp, no esta mal - y sin una pizca de miedo, Bra se transformo en Super Saiyan.

- Muy bien, pues que comience el entrenamiento -

La primera en atacar fue Bra, que al contrario de lo que pensaba Son Gohan, Bra se materializo detrás suyo y le propino una patada en su costado. Mientras Son Gohan se dolía un poco de esa fuerte patada, Bra aprovecho para intentar darle una patada en la cara. Pero para fastidio de Bra, Son Gohan agarro su tobillo, y la lanzo unos metros lejos de él.

Pensando en que Bra permanecería en el suelo, al menos unos segundos, Son Gohan se descuido y la princesa se le lanzo encima con un buen combo de puñetazos y patadas. Al principio parecía que Bra estaba dominando el combate, pero en realidad eso sólo era un juego de Son Gohan. Bra seguía dando puñetazos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba pegando al aire. Son Gohan no estaba delante de ella, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, una fuerte ventolada de aire la tiro al suelo. Y enseguida tenia a Son Gohan encima

- Nt nt nt, Bra... Bra... Bra..., vas muy confiada sabes - decía Son Gohan encima de Bra, estando en una postura algo incomoda, y a pocos centímetros de su cara - Esta bien que tengas confianza en ti misma, pero hasta cierto limite. Sobretodo si tu enemigo es más fuerte que tu -

Bra que estaba algo sonrojada, por la postura en que se encontraba con el padre de mejor amiga, se enfureció mucho. Acaso le estaba restregando que él era más fuerte que ella ?. Claramente si, se lo estaba restregando en la cara. Conducida por su orgullo, la princesa de los saiyans, saco fuerzas y se quito a Son Gohan de encima, elevándolo unos metros por los aires. Y a continuación, Bra lo hizo aterrizar de nuevo, con una fuerte patada en la espalda.

Pasaron dos horas, y se dio por terminado el entrenamiento. Los dos se lo tomaron muy enserio, y Son Gohan fue muy caballero con Bra. No le había dado ni un sólo puñetazo, él mas bien se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques, y de vez en cuando la lanzaba algo lejos, pero sin utilizar ni un ápice de su fuerza. Esto no paso por alto para Bra, en un principio se molesto al ver que Son Gohan no respondía a sus ataques. Pero después le gusto, no quería pegarle para no hacerle daño, y había que ser realista, Son Gohan era mucho más fuerte que Bra.

Llegaron a casa, y se dieron un buen baño. Son Gohan acabo antes, por lo tanto bajo a la cocina a preparar la comida. Bra que todavía estaba en la ducha, dejaba vía libre a sus pensamientos.

- _Vaya nunca había visto este lado de Son Gohan, bueno quizas sea porque nunca lo he conocido bien. Pero ahora que lo estoy tratando, me doy cuenta de lo maravilloso que es. Todos tienen razón sobre Son Gohan, es un buenazo y Videl decía la verdad cuando me dijo que Son Gohan era el hombre perfecto. Hombre si se encuentra uno así quizás hasta yo me arriesgaría a tener algo con él. Pero el problema es que hombres así ya no se encuentran. Ojala Son Gohan no estuviera casado y... un momento, Bra que estas pensando! Y aunque no estuviera casado ni nada, acuerdate de lo que te dice siempre papá, que ningún hombre te merece, todos son unos insectos. Yo no puedo rebajarme a eso...- _pensaba la princesita.

Cuando Bra, bajo a la cocina, la comida ya estaba echa y servida en la mesa. Y es que se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Son Gohan le indico que se sentara en la mesa, y ella obedeciendo se sentó, y enseguida comenzaron a comer, y a entablar una conversación.

- Yo creía que ya lo habían dejado - decía una sorprendida princesa.

- Bueno si y no, yo estoy seguro de que mi hermano esta enamoradisimo de Pares, soy su hermano mayor y lo noto - Son Gohan le contaba trolas a Bra sobre Goten, para que no se hiciera ilusiones con él.

- Vaya, es que como a mí me dijo que la dejo hace unos meses, y que ya no le importaba en absoluto -

- Eso lo dice para disimular, pero esta hasta las cejas por ella. Y mira que es raro, mi hermano nunca se había enamorado, él sólo salía con las chicas para divertirse, pero nunca buscaba nada serio -

- Son Gohan, tú... sólo saliste con Videl no, me refiero a que ella a sido la única mujer en tu vida - se atrevio a preguntar la princesa, con un tono carmesí adornando sus mejillas.

Son Gohan trago saliva un momento. Para ser sinceros, hasta hace tres días, sí. Pero desde el jueves que no, de echo, Bra había sido la otra mujer en su vida. Pero claro esta, no se lo iba a decir.

- Claro Bra, yo conocí a Videl cuando comenze a estudiar en el Orange Star High Schcool a los 17 años. Y desde que la conocí, Videl a sido la única mujer en mi vida. De echo la primera y la única - dijo Son Gohan con una aparente sonrisa de enamorado

Son Gohan siguió contándole cosas, acerca de Videl y él mismo. Incluso le contó levemente algo hacerca de su primera vez. Bra lo miraba embobada, todo lo que le contaba era increíble, no podía creer que existieran hombres así. Tampoco pensó que le gustaran ese tipo de hombres, ella siempre había tenido como referente masculino a su padre, que era todo lo contrario a Son Gohan. El hijo de Goku hablaba y Bra ya no lo escuchaba, sólo asentía con la cabeza, perdiéndose en el perfecto rostro del hombre que tenía en frente.

- Sabes una cosa Bra? - la princesa fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando el hijo de Goku le formulo esa pregunta - estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que tu padre no te deje salir con chicos -

- Que?, p-porque dices eso ? - preguntó la chica, sin entender muy bien lo que le había dicho.

- Pues porque ningún chico se merece a una princesa como tú - le dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla - eres tan hermosa y tienes una personalidad tan arrolladora que ningún chico merece tener a esta princesa como su novia -

A Bra le pareció que se le había parado el corazón cuando escucho lo que le dijo Son Gohan. Algo dentro de ella estaba comenzando a arder, sentía como si se quemara. Y no sabia el porque, también sentía como mariposillas revoloteando en su estomago. Las palabras no le salían se su boca, quería hablar, pero sólo tartamudeaba. Ella había oído hablar algo acerca de esos síntomas, y se horrorizo cuando recordó a que se debían. Con una escusa tonta, Bra se marcho de la cocina, dejando solo a un Son Gohan muy feliz, por haber producido esa clase de nerviosismo en ella.

Bra subió rápidamente a su habitación, y marco desesperadamente el número de su amiga Marron en su teléfono móvil.

- Marron - dijo la peliazul, sin dejar contestar a la rubia.

- Bra?, ocurre algo, te encuentras bien ?- preguntó su amiga, al ver el tono tan desesperado que había utilizado la hija de Vegeta.

- Si, bueno no, bueno nose. Marron necesito que me aclares una cosa - la adolescente estaba al borde de las lágrimas, de sólo pensar en que lo que ella sospechaba, fuera cierto.

- Que ocurre Bra, cuéntamelo -

- C-cuando te enamoras, s-sientes como si en tu estomago estuvieran revoloteando mariposas ? -

- Sí - contestó la rubia, dejando paso a Bra para que le acabara de contar.

- Y-y sientes como si dentro de t-ti hubiera un fuego, q-que no deja de subir y b-bajar ? -

- Sí - contestó lo mismo la hija de la androide, pero ahora más curiosa que antes.

- Y-y también sientes que el c-corazón te late a mil por hora, y no puedes pronunciar b-bien las palabras, c-cuando estas delante de esa persona, de la que crees estar enamorada ? - preguntó Bra, sintiendo como su rostro se humedecía a causa de las lágrimas.

- Claro... - dijo muy sorprendida Marron - Bra me estas diciendo, que tú estas enamorada ? - le preguntó, todavía sin poder creerselo. La princesa de los saiyans enamorada...

- Marron... creo que sí, pero porque ahora!. Si a mí nunca me han interesado los chicos. Porque me he tenido que enamorar, y precisamente de él ! - dijo Bra estallando en lágrimas.

- Bra no llores, que estés enamorada no es malo, al contrario, ya sabes lo que dicen: mas vale haber amado y haber perdido, que nunca haber amado -

- P-pero de él no - decía sollozando la joven Briefs - de él no me puedo enamorar, no puede se, no puede ser cierto -

- Pero de quien te has enamorado Bra ?, tampoco puede ser tan grave, cuéntamelo Bra, soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mí -

- N-no puedo decírtelo Marron, pensarías que soy ... da igual, es mejor que no lo sepas. Mañana nos vemos en el instituto, adiós -

Bra le colgó a Marron, dejando a la pobre rubia con esa incertidumbre que no la dejaría dormir esta noche. Bra se seco las lágrimas y se metió en la ducha. Se daría un buen baño, iría al parque de atracciones con Goten, y ya después haría sus maletas y se iría de esta casa. No podía permanecer allí más tiempo, se estaría matando a sí misma. Pero luego se acordó de la pobre Pan, ella tenía que estar allí ayudandola, y no escaquearse, como una mala amiga. Después de estar meditandolo detenidamente, decidió quedarse hasta que Videl volviera de la ciudad del este, y hasta entonces evitaría a Son Gohan, todo lo que pudiera.

Bra no salio de su habitación, hasta que llego Goten, para no quedarse a solas con Son Gohan. Cuando el segundo hijo de Goku llego, Bra bajo y se marcho diciendo un simple adiós a Son Gohan, sin siquiera mirarle. Bra se marcho al parque de atracciones con Goten, y se lo paso muy bien con él. Se subieron a un montón de cosas, y Goten le ganó a Bra un precioso peluche. Después se compraron un helado y se sentaron a un banco a charlar un rato.

- Pues mi madre siempre me esta diciendo que tengo que ser como Son Gohan, que si tu hermano hacía esto, que si tu hermano nunca haría aquello... uff es una pesadilla, mi madre no entiende que no todo el mundo es tan perfecto como mi hermano -

Goten comenzo a explicarle a Bra, que su madre estaba muy orgulloso de Son Gohan y de él, no. Bra no daba crédito a lo que le contaba Goten, le decía que su hermano jamas había pisado una discoteca. Que no bebía alcohol ni en ocasiones especiales. Goten le contó un montón de cosas acerca de su hermano, y cada anécdota que le contaba, Bra sentía que algo en su interior iba creciendo cada vez más.

Son Gohan se encontraba en su casa, sentado en uno de sus sofás. Carcomiendose la cabeza, pensando en lo que podrían estar haciendo su hermano y su princesa. Ya había oscurecido, y ni rastro de ellos. Cuando Son Gohan estaba al borde de la desesperacion, escucho como la puerta de su casa se abría.

- Vaya Bra, si que os lo habéis pasado bien. Ya es muy tarde, y me estaba comenzando a preocupar - dijo Son Gohan cuando Bra entro en el salón.

- _Ayy, encima se preocupa por mí - _Bueno, sí, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien, y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora - Dada esta información, Bra se dio media vuelta dispuesta a subir a su habitación. Pero Son Gohan la detuvo, agarrándola de un brazo.

- No vas a cenar ? - Bra desvió la mirada hacía la mesa, y se dio cuenta de que la cena ya estaba servida.

- Bueno es que... Goten y yo hemos picado algo, y no tengo mucha hambre - intento escabullirse caperucita, pero el lobo no la dejo.

- Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas a dormir, sin haber cenado algo antes. Vamos, aunque solo sea un poquito - le dijo Son Gohan con una dulce sonrisa, a lo que Bra casi se derrite.

- E-esta bien -

Bra se llevo unas cuantas cucharadas a la boca, y ya no pudo mas. Aunque comió muy poquito, fue suficiente para que Bra comenzara a sentir esos efectos, que sentía todas las noches. Son Gohan se levanto de su asiento, y llevo a Bra hasta su dormitorio. Estando de pie, enfrente de la cama, Son Gohan comenzo a besarla. Derrochando besos por todas partes, por sus dulces labios, por sus mejillas, en sus orejas, en el cuello, en sus hombros.

Mientras Son Gohan le daba besos cortos sobre uno de sus hombros, le bajo un tirante del vestido. Y a continuación hizo lo mismo con el otro, dejando que el vestido resbalara por su sedosa piel, hasta caer al suelo. Una vez Bra estaba en ropa interior, Son Gohan le dio un suave empujo y esta cayó en la sentada sobre la cama. Son Gohan se posiciono encima suyo, mientras se quitaba la camisa que llevaba puesta, seguido de el cinturón. Cuando se deshizo de esas dos prendas, Son Gohan se lanzo a devorarla a besos. Dejo a Bra completamente desnuda, y llena de besos por todo el cuerpo.

- Recuerda princesa, que eres mía - le decía Son Gohan a Bra, entre beso y beso - No quiero que ningún otro hombre te ponga la mano encima - ahora se desabrocho el pantalón - Y si algún idiota intenta algo contigo - Son Gohan se deshizo de su pantalón - Lo matare, y no are excepciones - eso lo dijo por su hermano.

Cuando él también quedo en la misma condición que ella, hundió su lengua en el interior de la boca de su princesa. Sintiendo la cálida lengua de ella, jugar con la suya propia. Deslizo sus manos por su espalda, y Bra vencida por el peso de Son Gohan, se acostó en la cama. El hijo de Goku, bajo sus manos hasta llegar a una parte del cuerpo de Bra que le encantaba, su trasero. Estuvo un rato entretenido con el, y después paso sus manos, por los muslos de su princesa.

Un largo rato de preliminares, hasta que decidió que ya había llegado el momento que más le gustaba. Separo un poco las piernas de Bra, y se acomodo la pierna izquierda de la chica, a su cintura. Al mismo tiempo que la besó, Son Gohan la penetro. A pesar de todo, al principio siempre tenia cuidado, sin embargo a medida que avanzaba la cosa, Son Gohan no se podía controlar. Pero en estos momentos, Son Gohan la penetraba con delicadeza, arrancándole bastantes gemidos a la joven Briefs.

Siguió con un ritmo constante, y algo lento. Dejando que sus manos, exploren cada centímetro del cuerpo de Bra. Únicamente, dejaba de besarla para soltar algún que otro gruñido de puro placer, mezclado con los gemidos de su perfecta princesa. Sus sudores también se mezclaron, sus lenguas estaban unidas, y sus cuerpos también. Eran uno solo, Bra sin saberlo se entregaba a Son Gohan cada noche, y desde su primera vez ya era suya para siempre.

Mientras en la habitación donde se encontraban ellos, solo se escuchaba gemidos y jadeos, y de vez en cuando algún que otro grito. En el salón, el silencio, no era interrumpido. Hasta que la puerta de la entrada se abrió. Una mujer, con una trenza larga y negra, entraba por la puerta de la entrada. La mujer dejo las maletas en la entrada, estaba tan emocionada, que ni siquiera se molesto en subirlas a su habitación. Videl estaba tan contenta de haber podido venir antes, que no le importaba nada. Además, había dejado una cuenta pendiente con su marido, que pensaba resolverla ahora mismo.

Videl, subía las escaleras acompañada de una sonrisa enorme. Que a medida que Videl avanzaba, esa sonrisa se iba borrando. Escucho unos sonidos que no le gustaron para nada, y esos sonidos provenían de su habitación. Llego al final de la escalera, con un rostro, totalmente diferente, al que tenía cuando entro por la puerta. Avanzo por el pasillo, lentamente, su mente le decía que algo andaba mal. No quería llegar, pero tenía que hacerlo, poco a poco se iba acercando, y esos extraños sonidos cada vez eran más claros. Llego a la puerta, y poso su mano en el pomo, pero sin fuerzas para girarlo. Un fuerte gruñido, acompañado por el nombre de su marido en un grito, hizieron que a Videl se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Cerro fuertemente sus ojos, y deseando que detrás de la puerta, no estará pasando lo que ella pensaba, giro el pomo y empujo la puerta. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, hizo que Son Gohan mirara hacía el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

- Videl! - Son Gohan gritó el nombre de su mujer, con un rostro de sorpresa.

Videl parecía no reaccionar. Ella de por si ya era de piel blanca, pero en esos momentos su palidez no era normal. La hija de Mister Satán, estaba viendo a su marido, desnudo en la cama, acompañada por la hija menor de Bulma, en la misma condición que su marido, y encima drogada.

¿ Su marido, acababa de violar a Bra ?

**Capítulo terminado. Quería deciros que todo tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos. Cada uno es libre de expresarse como quiere. Pero una cosa si voy a decir, los comentarios con bien recibidos, siempre y cuando no insulten o falten al respeto. Esto lo dijo, porque una tal Viviana me dejo un comentario bastante insultante, y en cuanto lo leí, lo borre, y enseguida me arrepentí. Si quiere volver a dejar ese comentario, que lo haga. Pero por favor os pido, que si comentáis, no faltéis al respeto.**

**Yo tengo un serio problema con los acentos, y admito que mi ortografía no es la mejor. Pero tampoco es como para que esa chica diga que la pero ortografía que a visto. Que si nunca he ido a la escuela, y más cosas... Pero el colmo fue, que me dijo que cuando comenzo a leer mi historia, dijera que creía que la había escrito un mono en vez de un ser humano. Bueno, las criticas son buenas, te ayudan mucho, pero pido por favor, que sean un poco mas amables...**

**Sandra-cracy, girl dbz, mumz31-Neskoiik-Bura , Victoria, martaYu, Vil GzS, Marirosy y VeRo92 muchisimas gracias por vuestros rewiews.**


	11. Sentimientos prohibidos

El único sonido que se escucho en la habitación, fue cuando el bolso de Videl golpeo el suelo. La hija de Mister Satán, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared, para no perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, y la paseo por su rostro, anhelando que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no fuera más que una horrible pesadilla. Son Gohan se levanto de la cama, ya más tranquilo, después de asumir que había sido descubierto. Esto no estaba planeado, pero ya no podía hacer nada. No iba a decirle eso de "esto no es lo que parece", lo acababa de pillar infragantí. Son Gohan ya con el pantalón puesto, avanzo hasta Videl, que al parecer estaba en total estado de Shock.

Cuando Videl cruzo su mirada, con la de su marido, notó que ya no era la misma. Tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos, su rostro no era el mismo, sus facciones eran más duras. Son Gohan, justo delante de su mujer, miro sus ojos azules, humedecidos por las lágrimas. Como su mujer no podía hablar, decidió que él mismo aclararía las cosas.

- No esperaba que te enteraras tan pronto, sabes? has cometido un gran error, al adelantarte a los acontecimientos - Videl no reconocía a su marido, ni siquiera su tono de voz era el mismo.

- T-tu ha-as v-violado a B-bra ? - dijo Videl, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para poder pronunciar bien las palabras, y es que lo que acababa de ver, la había dejado muda.

- Hmp, que no es evidente?. De verdad Videl que aveces pareces tonta -

- P-pero c-como has p-podido ? -

- Videl... a despertado mi nuevo yo. Ya no soy aquel Son Gohan bueno y honrado, que jamas se pasaba de la raya. Ahora soy el verdadero Son Gohan, el que he estado ocultando durante todos estos años - dijo el primogénito de Goku, con orgullo.

- Y B-bra ?, porque l-le has e-echo esto ? - pedía explicaciones, la madre de Pan.

- Bueno ella no tiene la culpa de nada, pero tampoco le voy hacer nada malo, si eso es lo que crees. A ella la voy a tratar como se merece, se sentirá una princesa -

- Pero es que te has vuelto loco! - Videl ya comenzaba a entender las cosas, y lo que había sacado en claro, era que la pensaba abandonar por la pobre Bra.

Son Gohan soltó una risa floja, y después continúo - Videl, piensa lo que quiera, no me importa -

- Y que piensas hacer ahora, que aras ?. Nos mataras?, ahora también seras un asesino - le gritó su mujer, estampando sus puños, contra el pecho de su marido.

- Ay Videl, que pensarías si te dijera, que ya lo soy - Videl palideció al escuchar aquello, y después de otra risa floja, Son Gohan continúo - Te acuerdas del profesor Smith?, pues digamos que ahora mismo, descansa en paz. Y de paso también me quite de en medio a otra profesora que no me dejaba en paz -

Videl ya no daba crédito a lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Su marido un violador y un asesino, pero como podía ser posible aquello. Si su marido era la envidia de todo hombre, el ser más perfecto del universo. Como había pasado de ser aquello a un vil asesino y violador. De repente, como si un rayo de luz cruzara su mente, a Videl le vino algo a la cabeza.

- Lo que le paso a Pan, fue culpa tuya verdad?, fuiste tú quien le hizo aquello, no?. Por eso ella no decía nada, porque fue su propio padre quien la maltrato - dijo en un tono de voz, que claramente denotaba odio y rencor.

- Vaya, pues no eras tan tonta como pensaba. Pero en efecto, fui yo, ella me descubrió, y yo tuve que tomar medidas al respecto -

- Pues ni pienses que te vas a salir con la tuya. Vas a pagar muy caro todo el mal que has echo. Eso te lo aseguro - gritó Videl, y a continuación la muy ingenua se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- Donde te crees que vas - dijo Son Gohan, mientras la agarraba de un brazo - acaso crees que te voy a dejar marchar, para que le cuentes a todo el mundo lo que he echo. Por Favor Videl, no seas tan ingenua -

- Y que vas hacer hee, me vas a matar ?. Sí, lo harás ? - lo reto Videl, haciendo que una sonrisa pérfida aparecía en el rostro de Son Gohan.

- Pues mira, no seria una mala opción -

Dicho esto, Videl fue estampada contra la pared del pasillo, haciendo una gran grita en el lugar donde había impactado. Debido a ese gran ruido, Pan fue despertada, de ese profundo sueño, que tanto le costó conciliar. De un salto se puso en pie, y corriendo se dirigió al pasillo. La nieta de Goku, llego al lugar, y se encontró con una escena que no le gusto absolutamente nada. Su madre estaba tirada en el suelo, con su padre agarrándola del pelo, y su puño levantado. Inclino un poco su rostro, y pudo ver como dentro de la habitación de sus padres, dormía Bra tranquilamente. Pan entendió rápidamente lo que había ocurrido, y antes de que el puño de su padre, impactara contra la cara de su madre, Pan se lanzo encima de Son Gohan.

- MAMÁ CORRE - gritó Pan, mientras intentaba detener a su padre.

Pero a Videl, sólo le dio tiempo a levantarse, y Son Gohan ya se había quitado de encima a su hija. Son Gohan agarró a Videl, y volvió a poner su puño en alto. Pero antes de que pudiera golpearla, Pan agarro el brazo de su padre, impidiendo que golpee a su madre. Mientras Pan agarraba a su padre, y este intentaba quitársela de encima, Videl vió una oportunidad de oro. Con todas las fuerzas que tenía, la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales, golpeó con una fuerte patada la entrepierna de Son Gohan. Haciendo que este, se doblara de rodillas al suelo.

Videl y Pan corrieron hacia la salida, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Lo cierto, es que realmente dependía de ello. A unos pasos de su libertad, Pan poso su mano desesperadamente sobre el pomo de la puerta. Sin hacerle caso a su nerviosismo, Pan logro girar el pomo, y por fin consiguió abrir la puerta. Aunque todavía presas del pánico, Videl y Pan sintieron una alegría tremenda al ver que estaban a unos pasos de la libertad. Lamentablemente para ellas, no era tan fácil librarse, del nuevo Son Gohan. Allí estaba él, plantado en la puerta, bloqueando la salida.

Horrorizadas, la madre y la hija, retrocedieron a paso lento. Mientras ellas retrocedían, Son Gohan avanzaba ...

A la mañana siguiente, Bra despertó en su habitación, con los mismos síntomas de cada mañana. Hoy sin falta iría al medico a que le explicara que le sucedía cada mañana. Hoy era lunes, lo que significaba que tenía que ir al instituto. Bajo a la cocina, y para su sorpresa, no había nadie. Por una parte mejor, si podía evitar ver a Son Gohan, lo haría. Pero viviendo en la misma casa, eso no era posible. Son Gohan bajo unos diez minutos después de la princesa.

- Buenos días Bra - saludó como cada mañana, el hombre de la casa.

Bra tardo un poco en contestar, y después de pegar un pequeño bocado a su tostada, sin mucho animo, desde su asiento le dio los buenos días. Son Gohan, algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su princesa, se sentó en la mesa junto a ella, sin decir nada más. Por un instante, se le paso por la cabeza la idea de haber sido descubierto. Pero enseguida pensó que eso no era posible, Bra no podía recordar nada, además de que si ella lo supiera, no sabía que seria de él en estos momentos.

- Te ocurre algo Bra?, te noto extraña -

- No, no me ocurre nada Son Gohan. Sólo que... pienso en Pan. Y me siento impotente, al no poder hacer nada por ella - contestó Bra, aunque en realidad ese no era el verdadero motivo de su estado de animo.

- Si tan sólo nos contara, estoy seguro de que podríamos ayudarla. Pero... se niega, no quiere decir nada. Mis esperanzas, están puestas en Adam Kahneman ( el psicólogo de Pan )-

- Pero tú de verdad crees que ese psicólogo hace algo ?, Son Gohan, yo veo a Pan igual o peor. Esto no avanza, y es porque algo no va bien. Sinceramente, creo que ese hombre, es una perdida de tiempo -

- Yo... sólo quiero que mi hija se recupere, nada más - dijo Son Gohan, con una desolación enorme.

Bra se apeno mucho al ver así a Son Gohan. Quizás no tenia que haber sido tan directa, sabía lo que le dolía el tema de su hija. Bra se levantó de su silla, y camino hasta Son Gohan. Se sentó en el regazo del padre de su mejor amiga, y poso sus manos en su cara para obligarle a que la mirara a los ojos.

- Son Gohan, no te preocupes por nada. Yo estoy aquí contigo, y me tienes para lo que necesites. Quiero ayudarte Son Gohan, a ti y a Pan. Y no me pienso ir de esta casa hasta que Pan vuelva a ser la misma de antes. Como que me llamo Bra Briefs lo conseguiré - le dijo Bra, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

- Gracias Bra - Son Gohan sostenía la cintura de la chica que estaba sentada sobre su regazo - Eres como una hija para mí -

Bra sentía el cálido aliento de Son Gohan, acariciar lentamente su cara. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sólo unos finos cristales de las gafas de Son Gohan, interrumpían sus miradas. Bra, dejo descender sus manos, por su pecho, frenando en los pectorales de Son Gohan. Él subió un poco más sus manos, acariciando lentamente su cintura. Bra estaba a escasos centímetros de la boca de Son Gohan. Entre sus manos, apretaba la camisa de Son Gohan, aguantandose las ganas de robarle un beso.

Son Gohan, sujetando la cintura de Bra, se puso en pie. Lentamente avanzo a paso lento, haciendo que Bra retrocediera, hasta toparse con la pared. El hombre de cabello negro, se acerco peligrosamente a Bra. Su rostro, casí rozaba el de su princesa. Inclinó un poco la cabeza, para llegar al oído de su princesa.

- Bra..., se esta haciendo tarde, sera mejor que te prepares, o llegaras tarde al instituto -

Bra abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. A que venia eso ahora?, acaso él no notaba la tensión sexual que había a su alrededor. Mirando como Son Gohan abandonaba la cocina, pensó que quizás esas miradas, roces y tonos sensuales habían sido producto de su imaginación. Y la única que había sentido deseo en esos momentos, había sido ella. Maldita sea! todo eso, se lo había imaginado por estar estúpidamente enamorada de él.

Son Gohan se marcho a la universidad, y Bra al Orange Star High School. En casa, se encontraba Pan, encerrada en su habitación, con unas heridas espantosas. Todo su cuerpo estaba destrozado, apenas se podía mover. Pero sus heridas no le impedirían contar toda la verdad. Su padre le amenazo, le dijo que si se lo contaba a alguien, su querida madre sufriría las consecuencias. Pan no sabía donde se encontraba Videl, su padre la tendría escondida en algún sitió, y si ella se iba de la lengua, su madre estaría muerta, literalmente... Pero eso no iba a ocurrir, en cuanto pudiera ponerse de píe sin problemas, esta tarde, mañana o cuando pueda, Pan contaría todo. Y por supuesto que la creerían, ya que tenía una prueba, en la que su padre, no podría poner ninguna excusa.

Bra se metió en clase rápidamente, escondiéndose de su amiga Marron. Seguramente la hija de Krilin, la interrogaría hasta sonsacale el nombre del chico que le había robado el corazón. Aunque pudo esconderse de ella, toda la mañana, cuando acabaron las clases, se encontró a Marron en la salida.

- Vaya por fin te he encontrado. Llevo toda la mañana buscándote, se puede saber donde has estado ? - preguntó la rubia exaltada.

- Pues en clase, donde querías que estuviera - contestó la peliazul, y volvió a hablar, para no dejar que Marron le preguntara algo - Me encantaría quedarme aquí charlando contigo Marron, pero me tengo que ir, adiós -

- Alto hay jovencita - la freno la rubia - Tú te crees que me puedes dejar así, me llamas llorando para decirme que estas enamorada, y no me dices de quien ? -

- Marron, por favor dejame, no quiero hablar de esto - le rogó la pequeña Briefs.

- Ven - la rubia se llevo a Bra, practicamente a rastras hasta un callejón de la escuela - ahora, cuéntamelo todo Bra -

- Marron por favor, no me hagas esto - la princesa estaba apunto de llorar.

- Pero no llores Bra - la hija de la androide, la abrazo para consolarla - si tú no me lo quieres decir, estas en tu derecho. Yo sólo te quiero ayudar Bra, vamos, si tú quieres puedes confiar en mí. Por lo que veo, necesitas hablar con alguien -

- Marron yo... si te lo contara... pensarías que soy lo peor - dijo la pequeña sollozando.

- Bra no puede ser tan grave, además yo te entenderé -

- Me prometes que no se lo contaras a nadie? -

- Te lo prometo - afirmó la rubia con decisión.

En el Monte Paoz...

- Papá... tú no encuentras... a Son Gohan algo... raro ? - preguntó Goten, mientras esquivaba los ataques de su padre.

- Sí... la verdad es que... esta algo raro... debe de ser... por lo de Pan -

- No creo que... sea por eso...-

- Entonces porque ? - Goku paro de entrenar, para formular esa pregunta.

- No lo sé, pero lo noto algo extraño. Quizás sea cosa mía, pero es como... si no fuera el mismo -

- Hijo, creo que ultimamente andas algo estresado... -

- No sé papá, pero ultimamente, cuando hablo con él, lo veo diferente. Incluso aveces pienso, que oculta algo -

- Pero que va a ocultar Son Gohan, que se le han roto las gafas?, vamos Goten, no seas paranoico. Mmm hijo huele delicioso, tu madre ya a echo la comida. Vamos Goten, dejemos el entrenamiento para más tarde -

Goku no le presto la más mínima atención a lo que le había dicho su hijo menor, y se marcho a hacer lo que más le gusta, comer. Sin embargo, Goten no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, seguramente eran cosas suyas, pero sí que era cierto que a su hermano mayor le pasaba algo.

De vuelta a un callejón del Orange Star High School...

- QUE TE HAS ENAMORADO DE SON GOHAN! - gritó la rubia con la cara desencajada.

- SHHH - silenció la peliazul, a la rubia tapándole la boca - tú la palabra discreción, como que no ... -

- Esta bien, lo siento. Pero tía es que esto es muy fuerte, te has enamorado del padre de tu amiga -

- Y porque te crees que estoy así. En mi vida me a interesado ningún chico, y ahora pum, me enamoro de Son Gohan - dijo Bra mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

- Y como es que sigues viviendo en su casa. No te lo querrás ligar ? - dijo la rubia asustada.

- Que estupideces dices Marron. Como voy a querrer ligarme a Son Gohan, tu estas mal o que ? -

- Perdona guapa, que la que se a enamorado de un hombre que le lleva más de veinte años has sido tú -

Y siguieron hablando del tema un buen rato, sin conseguir ninguna solución al problemon de Bra. Y sin saber que hacer, la princesa se marcho volando a casa de Son Gohan. Lo único que había pensado junto a su amiga, era que tenía que ayudar a Pan, para que se recuperara cuanto antes, y así poder volver a su casita, de donde nunca se tendría que haber marchado.

Bra llego a casa, y como todos los días, comió con Son Gohan. Sólo había una pequeña diferencia, y es que Bra temblaba sólo de estar tan cerca de él. Son Gohan quería entablar una conversación con ella, pero no podía. Bra apenas podía hablar, parecía como si los nervios se hubieran apoderado de su boca.

Tuvieron una comida silenciosa, y lo mismo paso, cuando recogieron la mesa. Cuando Bra se cruzaba con Son Gohan, esta apartaba la vista de inmediato, y se ponía roja si por casualidad, se rozaban la mano al coger un plato.

Son Gohan no era tonto, y nada de eso paso desapercibido para él. Así que decidió que ya era hora de dar un pequeño paso. Agarro una muñeca de Bra, que estaba de espaldas a él, y puso a la princesa contra la pared. Bra se sorprendió mucho, por la acción de Son Gohan, pero no objeto nada.

- Bra, tengo que confesarte algo - dijo Son Gohan con voz entrecortada - veras... se que no esta bien pero... no puedo soportarlo más - había tan poco espacio, entre sus caras, que apenas podía pasar el aire.

- El que no puedes soportar más ? - preguntó la chica, en el mismo tono de voz que el.

- Lo siento Bra, no quiero que pienses que soy un enfermo, pero es que, es lo que siento -

A Bra no le dio tiempo a pensar, que es lo que quiso decir. Y es que el beso que le estaba dando Son Gohan, no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Bra abrió los ojos como platos, cuando el hijo de Goku se lanzo a besarla. Ella se quedo quieta, sin hacer nada. Lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de su primer beso...

Son Gohan soltó la muñeca de Bra, para envolver con sus brazos, la cintura de su princesa. Bra ya comenzo a reaccionar, y correspondió al beso de Son Gohan, permitiendo que la lengua de este, invada su boca. La princesa poso sus manos en los perfectos pectorales de Son Gohan, y lentamente subio sus manos, acariciando sus hombros y su cuello, hasta por fin enredar sus manos en su cabello.

Son Gohan deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Bra, acariciándola de arriba abajo. Bra no impidió a Son Gohan que bajara sus manos, y acariciara sus muslos, en estos momentos no le importaba nada. Y como al primogénito de Goku, no le habían puesto limites, pues alzo a Bra, agarrándola del trasero. Y esta envolvió con sus piernas la cintura de Son Gohan.

**Holaaa que hay ?, bueno quería deciros que en el anterior capítulo, escribí que Videl estaba en la ciudad del Norte, pero esto era un error, Videl estaba en la ciudad del Este. Soy humana y tengo fallos XD.**

**girl dbz: Pues sí, como se puede ver en el capítulo anterior y en este, Bra se a enamorado de Son Gohan. Y espera, que todavía se tiene que armar más... Muchas gracias por tu apoyo !**

**Bonus Kun: Respecto a la primera pregunta, fue Bra la que gritó el nombre de Son Gohan. Yo creí que se entendió bien, lo siento fallo mío XD. Y respecto a la segunda, pues la droga ya no le hace efecto como la primera vez, pero aún así, Bra apenas se mueve. Digamos que puede hablar, pero no se entera. Si grita o gime, básicamente es porque le proporcionan placer, y lo hace inconscientemente. Por cierto, gracias por tu comentario, y tu consejo.**

**mumz31-Neskouiik-Bura: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Je t'aime XD.**

**Marirosy: Ya me estoy imaginando la cara que pusiste xd, quería sorprender a los lectores jeje. Gracias por tus reviews. Un beso0o0**

**Ursu-bella y Victoria muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


	12. Mi primera vez

Goten se dirigía a casa de su hermano. Desde hacía algunos días, que el joven Son notaba algo extraño en su hermano mayor. También quería ver a Pan, haber si por fin Son Gohan le dejaba ver a su sobrina. Y de paso también visitaría a Bra. Ellos siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, por lo tanto se llevaban muy bien. Y a decir verdad, desde hace unos días atrás, esta comenzando a sentir "algo" por la hermana de su mejor amigo. Pero el principal motivo de su visita, era hablar con su hermano mayor.

Aterrizo en la entrada de la casa de su hermano. Extendió la mano para llamar al timbre, pero algo dentro de él, le dijo que no lo hiciera. Tenía un mal presentimiento, así que saco una copia de la llave, que guardaba en caso de emergencia y entro en la casa sin hacer ruido. Camino por el pasillo, sin escuchar un solo ruido. Avanzo hacía el salón que se encontraba completamente vació. A medida que se acercaba a la cocina podía escuchar algunos ruidos. Extrañado, Goten asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Sus ojos se le salieron de la órbita cuando vio el panorama. Bra estaba contra la pared, con la minifalda remangada y las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su hermano. Este la sujetaba, agarrándola del trasero, para que no cayera al suelo. Mientras se daban un apasionado beso que parecía que se querían devorar el uno al otro.

Estupefacto, Goten se apoyo en la pared del pasillo, meditando lo que había visto. Empezaba a creer que había visto una alucinación. Quizás su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Para asegurarse de que no se estaba volviendo loco, Goten volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Y volvió a ver la misma imagen, solo que esta vez Son Gohan tenía la camisa medio desabrochada.

- Bra, tenemos que parar, esto no esta bien - dijo Son Gohan, dejando de besar a Bra, pero sin dejar de sujetarla.

- Ya lo sé Son Gohan - Bra le robo un largo beso, y después continuó - pero no puedo evitarlo, te necesito - y sin más preámbulos, lo volvió a besar abrazándolo bien fuerte para que no se marchara de su lado.

Goten ya no quiso ver más, y sin ser descubierto, se marcho del lugar. Por su parte Son Gohan y Bra, estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo, que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Goten.

**( Punto de vista de Bra ) **_No me lo podía creer, era como un sueño. Todo había pasado tan rápido. No conseguía explicarme como había llegado a este extremo. Yo, Bra Briefs, la princesa de los Saiyans, estoy aquí, acostada sobre la mesa de la cocina, con todos los utensilios que había sobre dicho mueble por el suelo. Y sin mi minifalda puesta, mis braguitas las había apartado Son Gohan sin quitarmelas, mientras sentía su lengua lamer con ansias mí... bueno eso... mí clítoris._

_Aunque sabía que esto estaba mal, yo no lo detenia. Al contrario, deseaba que continuara. Tuve que aferrarme fuertemente a la mesa, cuando Son Gohan comenzo a estimularme con un dedo, mientras succionaba con placer mi zona sensible. Y al rato, sentí ese dedo dentro de mí. Me avergonze de mí misma, cuando comencé a gritar su nombre. Aunque él parecía muy satisfecho con mis gritos. No me podía creer, que yo estuviera en esas condiciones, empapada de sudor, con mi precioso cabello revuelto, y revolcandome de placer mientras gritaba el nombre de mi amado._

_Sentí un fuego recorreme el cuerpo, la adrenalina se disparo. Un placer enorme, que jamas sentí, y jamas pensé sentir se apodero de mi cuerpo. Y no me quedo más remedio que arquear mi espalda lo máximo que pude, volviendo a gritar el nombre de mi amado. Había tenido mi primer orgasmo, y fue... sensacional. Nunca pensé, que diera tal placer, era como si una bomba hubiera estallado dentro de mí. _

**( Punto de vista de Son Gohan )**_ De un solo movimiento tire todas las cosas que había sobre la mesa de la cocina, y acoste a mí princesa sobre ella. Me sorprendí al ver como Bra había caído tan rápido. Yo sabía que ella se entregaría a mí voluntariamente algún día, pero sinceramente, jamas pensé que seria tan fácil y rápido. Mucho menos, conociendo el carácter de la princesa. Pero en fin, mejor para mí._

_Decidí premiarle, por haber sido tan buena chica. Y me deshice de la minifalda que llevaba puesta. Le aparte las braguitas, y comencé a llenar de besos su intimidad. Deleitándome con cada gemido que emitía mi princesa. Hundí mi lengua en su interior, y comencé a succionar su clítoris, introduciendo un dedo dentro de ella. Entonces ya comencé a escuchar fuertes gritos que daba Bra. Aumente el ritmo, y pude sentir como llegaba al orgasmo. Se vino en mi boca, con gusto trague de sus jugos, que tenían un sabor que me volvían loco._

**( Punto de vista de Bra ) **_Cuando regularice mi respiración, abrí los ojos, y pude ver como Son Gohan me dio un dulce beso. Estaba tan concentrada en ese beso, que no me di cuenta de que Son Gohan me estaba llevando en brazos. Sin dejar de besarme, de una patada, Son Gohan abrió la puerta de su habitación. Me tiro sobre la cama, casi violentamente, y se me abalanzo encima. Me devoraba a besos y cuando me quise dar cuenta yo ya no tenia ni una prenda de ropa puesta. Él también estaba igual que yo, como Dios lo trajo al mundo. _

_Yo no sabía que hacer, lo acariciaba, y lo besaba. Pero no tenía ni idea de si lo estaba haciendo bien. Simplemente me dejaba llevar. Quizás suene raro lo que voy a decir, pero en estos momentos, Son Gohan no me parecía el mismo. Este era salvaje, no estaba siendo ni dulce ni delicado. Sinceramente, lo prefería así. Yo soy una saiyan y puedo soportar cualquier cosa. Pero para mi sorpresa, Son Gohan freno sus besos y caricias. Me miro directamente a los ojos, y en ellos volví a ver al Son Gohan de siempre. Nada que ver con el Son Gohan de hace unos minutos._

**( Punto de vista de Son Gohan )** _La observe unos segundos, mi princesa estaba tratando de respirar con normalidad. Al parecer la había dejado exhausta, por lo tanto el resultado fue bueno. Cuando la vi más calmada, la bese en los labios. Y sin separarme de su deliciosa boca, la alzé en mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi habitación. La tire sobre la cama, me sentía como un animal, como un león que estaba acorralando a un indefenso corderito. De un sólo movimiento le arranque la ropa que Bra llevaba puesta, y a continuación hice lo mismo con mi atuendo. Ahora los dos estábamos desnudos, su cuerpo me embelesó, y yo no podía controlarme._

_Pude darme cuenta de la inexperiencia de mi princesa, pero no me importaba. Era mejor que cuando yo la drogaba, ahora correspondía a todos mis movimientos. De repente frene mis besos y caricias. Me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error. Se supone que debía de ser delicado y no un salvaje como lo estaba siendo en estos momentos. Cerré los ojos, y respire hondo, intentando recuperar el control sobre mí mismo. Una vez conseguido, seguí con mi juego._

_- Bra... esto que estamos haciendo esta mal. Por favor, pídeme que me detenga antes de que sea demasiado tarde - le dije con falso ruego._

_- Son Gohan, ya es demasiado tarde - y al decir esto me besó, al parecer ella quería seguir con mi juego._

**( Punto de vista de Bra )** _Una parte de mí, me decía a gritos que me apartara de él. Por mi familia, por mis amigos, por mi orgullo, no debía de hacerlo. Pero otra parte de mí, me pedía a gritos que continuase. Maldita la hora en que me enamore de él. No entendía como me había enamorado, pero estaba hasta las cejas por él. Me había robado el corazón por completo. Me atraían esos ojos negros, que me hechizaban cada vez que me miraban. Esos perfectos músculos, tan bien definidos. Ese rostro tan atractivo. Pero sobre todo, lo que más me atraía era su fuerza. Era un saiyan como yo, pero tenía que aceptar que era mucho más poderoso, y eso aunque parezca mentira me gustaba._

_- Estas lista? - me preguntó con preocupación._

_- Sí - le contesté totalmente segura._

_Apreté mis cerrados ojos, preparándome para lo que venia. Había escuchado comentarios acerca de su primera vez a algunas amigas. Algunas decían, que en su primera vez sangraron. Otras decían que con cada penetración les dolía mucho. Otras decían que que sólo dolía al principio. Lo único que había sacado en claro, era que la primera vez dolía. Pero para mi sorpresa cuando Son Gohan me penetró, no sentí ningún tipo de dolor. Simplemente sentí placer. Me enorgullecí en sobremanera, a mí no me había dolido nada porque yo soy la princesa de los saiyans. _

**( Punto de vista de Son Gohan )** _Después de preguntarle, y de tener su consentimiento, hice lo que me pidió. Introduje mi pene dentro de ella, cuidadosamente sí, pero no tuve el cuidado que se debía tener para ser la primera vez. Yo sabía que a mi princesa no le dolería absolutamente nada, así que no me preocupe. Tampoco quise ser muy violento para que no se extrañara, así que adopte un ritmo lento y constante. _

**( Punto de vista de Bra ) **_Son Gohan agarraba mis caderas, empujando dentro de mí. Sentía el miembro de él empujando hasta el fondo. Mientras el ahogaba mis gemidos con sus besos, no dejo de acariciarme en ningún momento. Sólo dejaba de besarme, para gemir mi nombre. Un rato después, volví a sentir esa sensación extraña en mi cuerpo. Estaba llegando al éxtasis, la adrenalina aumentaba, hasta que llegue al orgasmo gritando bien fuerte el nombre de él._

**( Punto de vista de Son Gohan ) **_Afirme sus caderas contra mí, empujando dentro de ella. Ahora ya no me contenía, y empujaba hasta donde me permitía, sin dejar de besar la boca de Bra, ni tampoco deje de acariciarla. De mi boca no paraba de salir una y otra vez el nombre de mi princesa. Llenándola de besos y caricias, aumente el ritmo de mis penetraciones. Pero frene mis embestidas, cuando sentí como ella llegaba al clímax de nuevo. Y volví a escuchar mi nombre en un grito._

**( Punto de vista de Bra ) **_Mi amado paro sus embestidas cuando yo llegue al orgasmo, pero sabía perfectamente que él, todavía no había terminado. Me dio un largo beso lleno de amor. Salio del interior de mí, y se sentó en la cama apoyandose contra el respaldo. Me agarro de la cintura, y me situó encima de él. Estaba sentada sobre él, sintiendo el enorme miembro erecto de Son Gohan contra mi intimidad. Mi cara y la suya estaban a la misma altura, podía ver el deseo en sus ojos. Y sin previo aviso me besó. Eso me encantaba, no me avisaba de lo que iba a hacer, y eso me excitaba. _

_Volvió a sujetarme de la cintura, pero esta vez me elevo unos centímetros, para introducir su miembro dentro de mí. Una vez en mi interior, yo comencé a moverme de arriba a abajo. Con mis manos, subiendo y bajando por su pecho. Y las manos de él, acariciando mi cintura mientras marcaba los movimientos._

**( Punto de vista de Son Gohan ) **_Ella estaba exhausta por tanto movimiento. Estoy seguro de que en ninguno de sus entrenamientos a estado tan cansada como ahora. Pero yo se como es ella, y se que su resistencia no tiene limites, al igual que yo. Le di un largo beso, antes de sentarme en la cama y apoyarme en la cabecera. La agarre de esa perfecta cintura que ella tenía, y la acomode sobre mí, sentada a horcajadas. La mire a los ojos detenidamente, esos ojos que eran como el mar. Un mar, en el que no me importaría naufragar toda la eternidad._

_Acaricie su pequeña cintura, paseando mis manos por su cuerpo. La eleve un poco, para poder introducirme dentro de ella. Una vez en su interior, Bra comenzo a moverse de arriba a abajo, mientras yo la guiaba, marcando el ritmo sujetandola de su cintura. Subí mis manos, y acaricie esos senos de gran tamaño, que debido a la fuerza de gravedad no se quedaban quietos. Yo no era el único que regalaba caricias. Ella también paseaba sus pequeñas manos por mis músculos rígidos._

**( Punto de vista de Bra ) **_Estuvimos en esa postura un buen rato, hasta que sentí que volvía esa sensación de placer inmenso. Arquee mi espalda todo lo que pude, recibiendo el tercer orgasmo de la noche. Pero no acabo aquí, él todavía no me daba tregua. Ya no sabía ni el tiempo que había pasado, ni cuantas posturas habíamos practicado. Lo único que sé, es que me estaba muriendo del deleite. Hasta que por fin, sentí como Son Gohan respiraba con dificultad, y sus manos le temblaban. De su garganta comenzaron a salir gruñidos, de puro placer claro. Y con una ultima embestida, pude sentir como él había llegado al clímax._

**( Punto de vista de Son Gohan ) **_Yo no me cansaba, y si ella pensaba que el juego acababa aquí iba lista. Cuando sentí como ella, si no llevo mal la cuenta, llegaba a su tercer orgasmo, la volví a coger por la cintura y la puse debajo de mí. Practique posturas con Bra, que a Videl ni siquiera le pedí. Bra era muy flexible, además de que ella aguantaba todo lo que yo le hacía, no en vano, Bra era la princesa de mi raza. Para ser exactos, mí princesa. Después de un buen rato, ya sentí como estaba llegando al final de mi juego. La penetre con furia, sintiendo como se me iban las fuerzas. Hasta que llegue al clímax con una ultima y fuerte estocada._

En la Capsule Corp...

Trunks estaba en su habitación escuchando música, mientras se sujetaba los cascos y bailaba, entro un joven Son por la ventana de su habitación. El primogénito de Vegeta tenía el volumen a tope, por lo tanto no escucho como Goten entro por la ventana. No se dio cuenta, hasta que bailando dio una vuelta y se encontró con su amigo observandolo un poco raro.

- Goten - gritó, Trunks ante la sorpresa de ver a su mejor amigo - que hacer aquí ?, y como has entrado ? -

- Por la ventana, por donde si no - dijo Goten como si entrar por la ventana fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Y que querías Goten ? -

- Trunks, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo. Pero lo que te voy a decir, no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie hasta que decidamos que hacer -

- Que pasa Goten, es algo importante ? -

- Sí, es algo muy importante. Es algo de mi hermano y tu hermana -

- Que?, mi hermana, que pasa con mi hermana ? - salio el lado protector de Trunks.

- Veras Trunks, mi hermano me contó que tiene problemas con Videl. Vamos que... están pasando por un mal momento de su matrimonio. Son Gohan me contó que se sentía solo, pero que siempre se ha mantenido fiel. Sin embargo hoy, cuando he ido a casa de mi hermano, tuve un mal presentimiento, así que entre sin llamar a la puerta. Busque por toda la casa, y encontré a mi hermano con Bra en la cocina... - Goten no sabía como decírselo a Trunks.

- Y ?, que pasa Goten cuéntamelo ya - dijo Trunks algo molesto, imaginando que lo que le iba a decir su amigo no le iba a gustar.

- Se estaban besando, y en una postura muy comprometida - soltó por fin el pelinegro.

Trunks se quedo callado unos segundos, como analizando la situación. Goten se estaba comenzando a preocupar al ver que su mejor amigo no reaccionaba, quizás la noticia le había impactado bastante. Trunks ya comenzó a moverse, y su expresión denotaba furia, estaba muy enfadado.

- Goten como... - su amigo lo entendía perfectamente, no debe ser fácil que te digan una cosa así de tu hermana pequeña - como has podido inventarte una cosa así -dijo furioso el hijo de Bulma.

- QUE ? -

- Mira que inventarte esto sólo porque mi hermana te ha rechazado -

**Flash Back**

Esta misma mañana, en Capsule Corp, Goten estaba en la entrada junto con su mejor amigo dispuestos a marcharse de un momento a otro. Trunks se olvido de el móvil y fue a buscarlo un momento, dejando solo a Goten en la entrada. El chico de cabello negro se quedo mirando unos marcos que había sobre un mueble. Esos marcos contenían fotografías de los habitantes de la casa. Una era de Vegeta, otra de Bulma y Trunks de pequeño... y otra era de una reciente de Bra. La princesa estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, pero claro si llevas una minifalda de piel pues... Bra llevaba una minifalda negra de piel a conjunto con un top de cremallera, y unas botas altas. El cabello lo llevaba ligeramente rizado y suelto.

Goten no recordaba haberla visto así en su vida, porque de haberla visto seguro que tendría un bonito recuerdo. Y es que Bra se había comprado ese conjunto, pero su padre al verla así vestida no la dejo salir a la calle. Así que por lo menos, Bra se hizo una fotografía con esa ropa tan way.

Trunks ya había cogido el móvil. Iba a decirle a su mejor amigo que ya se podían marchar, pero se quedo mudo al ver como a Goten se le caía la baba con la fotografía de su hermana.

- Que Goten, ves algo que te guste ? - preguntó Trunks en tono molesto.

- Buff como esta tu hermana - se le escapo al joven Son, pero enseguida se dio cuenta - Q-quiero d-decir q-que -

- Seras cabrón, sabes perfectamente que las hermanas de los amigos son intocables, es el código -

- Ya Trunks, pero veras... es que tu hermana me gusta un poco - dijo con timidez el joven Son.

- Pues te aguantas, además seguro que si se lo dices a ella te rechaza -

- Que te apuestas a que si se lo digo acepta salir conmigo - le reto el pelinegro.

- Esta bien, te doy una oportunidad, si se lo pides y ella acepta, yo no seré ningún problema en vuestra relación. Ahora, si ella te rechaza la primera vez, no quiero ni que vuelvas a hablar con ella, entendido ? - esto lo dijo Trunks porque sabia perfectamente que su hermana no aceparía salir con Goten, bueno ni con Goten ni con nadie.

**Fin del Flash Back **

Trunks pensaba que por despecho, Goten se había inventado todo ese cuento. Quien se iba a creer que Son Gohan se iba a liar con su inocente hermanita. Es de locos...

- Trunks, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de esta mañana. Lo que te he dicho es cierto, tienes que creerme para que podamos solucionar el problema -

- Que problema Goten ? sera tu mentira. Y que sepas que no tolero que vengas a mi casa a decirme estas barbaridades de mi hermana -

- Pero Trunks que es cierto. Como crees que me inventaria algo así, recuerda que Son Gohan es mi hermano, y no iba a decir eso de él si no fuera verdad -

Trunks iba a protestar algo más, pero decidió callarse cuando sintió la presencia de su padre detrás de él. Casualmente Vegeta pasaba por delante de la habitación de su hijo, y decidió entrar cuando escucho voces discutiendo en el interior del dormitorio.

- Que está pasado aquí ? - preguntó el príncipe en tono elevado.

- Nada padre, sólo estaba hablando con Goten -

- Sí Vegeta, sólo estábamos charlando - confirmó el hijo de Goku.

- Y esos gritos ? - acaso su hijo ya se estaba pareciendo a Bulma, gritando así por que sí?

- No pasa nada papá, sólo discutíamos por tonterías, ya sabes. Además Goten ya se iba -

- Sí, yo mejor me voy, hasta luego Vegeta - dicho esto Goten salio de la habitación y se marcho de la casa.

Vegeta no se quedo muy convencido con la mala explicación de su hijo, pero aún así se marcho a entrenar sin decir nada. Por su parte Trunks estaba muy pensativo, por su mente paseaba la idea de que lo que le había dicho Goten fuera verdad. Pero no, eso era imposible. Su pequeña hermana como se iba a liar con el padre de su mejor amiga? Y aún menos se lo esperaba de Son Gohan, como iba él a hacer una cosa así, definitivamente le había dolido mucho a Goten el rechazo de Bra.

En casa de Son Gohan...

Son Gohan estaba tumbado en la cama, con un brazo detrás de su cabeza, mientras el otro rodeaba la cintura de su princesa. Bra tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho desnudo de su amado, y paseaba su dedito de arriba a abajo.

- Que va a pasar ahora ? - dijo Bra inclinando levemente el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- No lo sé - contestó simplemente él - Pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es de que nunca voy a olvidar este momento - era cierto, jamas olvidaría ese momento, y Bra tampoco.

- A sido todo tan rápido y tan inesperado -

- Simplemente nos hemos dejado llevar -

- Ya... pero esto esta mal Son Gohan, tú estas casado y eres el padre de mi mejor amiga -

- Bra - le cortó Son Gohan, y la agarro de la cara para obligarle a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos - te arrepientes ? - preguntó con temor.

- No - contestó segura la pequeña Briefs.

Ante esta contestación, Son Gohan no se resistió y tuvo que darle un dulce beso a su princesa. Ya era tarde, hacía horas que Son Gohan debía de estar trabajando y Bra estudiando. La pequeña Briefs ya no podía ir al Orange Star High School, ya que eran las 18:00, la hora en que acababan las clases. Sin embargo Son Gohan salia más tarde, y aunque llegaba dos horas de retraso, decidió ir a la universidad y echar alguna excusa tonta. Seguramente si hacía más horas se lo perdonarían. A él sinceramente no le importaba su trabajo, pero hasta que su vida tomara un nuevo rumbo, él debía seguir con su vida de siempre.

Son Gohan se despidió de Bra cariñosamente, y se marcho a la universidad, dejando a Bra sola en casa. Bueno, quien dice sola, dice con Pan. La princesa bajo a la cocina a coger algo para comer, y es que tanto movimiento la había dejado agotada y necesitaba algo de energía. Comió una pieza de fruta, y después bebió un trago de agua. Cerro la nevera, y se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio a su mejor amiga plantada en el marco de la puerta...

**Eii que hay, bueno espero que no penséis que soy una salida, y a partir de ahora no pondré más lemons a no ser que sea necesario, y si no cambio de idea mi historia no necesita más. Siento mucho si he mareado con eso de los puntos de vista... pero me pareció necesario. **

**Aclaración para Marirosy, respecto a lo de que Pan no sabe donde esta su madre, mi explicación es esta. Videl tiene el Ki muy débil ( ya de por si era débil, y si encima de sumamos la paliza de Son Gohan), por lo tanto había que concentrase mucho para encontrarlo, y debido al estado lamentable de Pan, no se encuentra en condiciones para detectar un Ki tan débil. Pero hay que recordar, que en la serie muchas veces ellos no encuentran el Ki de las personas. Sin ir más lejos, en el capítulo 188 Chichi le dice a Son Gohan que vaya a buscar a Goku, y él va a buscarlo y no lo encuentra. Por lo tanto ellos sienten el Ki cuando quieren XD.**

**Granada- Stich: Haces bien en esperarte cualquier cosa, porque puede pasar de todo. Y yo tampoco sé como voy a deshacer este lío, pero bueno algo saldrá. Lo de la reacción de Vegeta... todavía me lo estoy currando Xd.**

**Marirosy: Lo de Goten y Pan es otro lío, ya que Goten vio una cosa muy distinta a lo que Pan sabe... Y sí, Bra por fin correspondió a Son Gohan, como tenía que ser. Por cierto no te lo tomes a mal pero... te quiero Xd**

**Bonus Kun: Tienes razón, sera muy difícil parar a Son Gohan, ya que su padre se contendría mucho al pelear contra su hijo. Él único seria Vegeta, a él no le importa como actúe Son Gohan, pero claro la cosa se complica si tocan a su princesa. Y por lo de las comas, tienes toda la razón. Yo misma pensaba que escribía demasiadas comas. Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias por tu consejo.**

**girl dbz, Victoria, mumz31-Neskouiik-Bura, martaYu y Narukyubi muchisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, sois ls mejores.**


	13. Una verdad dolorosa

Allí estaba Pan, parada en el marco de la puerta, con el rostro inexpresivo y lleno de marcas. Bra se sorprendió de ver esas horribles marcas que Pan tenía en su cara. La princesa avanzo hasta ella sin decir palabra, levanto su mano y rozo levemente las heridas. Pan no hizo gesto alguno, simplemente estaba allí quieta. Bra quería preguntarle el porque de esas horribles heridas, pero por la vergüenza que tenía de si misma no podía hablar con ella.

Pan al principio tenía mucha pena por su amiga, su padre la violaba sin que ella supiera nada. Pero ahora ya no le importaba su amiga, ella era igual o peor que él. Como había podido acostarse con su padre?

- Quieres saber quien me hizo esto ? - preguntó Pan con frialdad.

La princesa no contestó, era obvio no?, claro que quería saber quien le había echo eso. También se preguntaba porque le hablaba en ese tono, quizás por lo que le a pasado, o quizás porque la a descubierto.

- Pues me lo a echo el mismo que se acuesta contigo - resolvió la duda Pan en el mismo tono de antes.

Bra la miro sorprendida, que había dicho ?. Su amiga la había descubierto, vale, pero Pan a dicho que Son Gohan le había pegado ?. Quizás su amiga se había vuelto loca por lo que le paso.

- Pan que estas diciendo, por qué dices Son Gohan te a echo eso ?-

- Vaya por lo menos no me niegas que te has acostado con él - Bra agacho la cabeza, y Pan continuó - Como te has podido dejar engañar de esta manera?, yo pensé que serias más inteligente Bra, y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de nada -

- De que no me he dado cuenta?, habla claro Pan - dijo la peliazul empezando a molestarse.

- Que bonita es la ignorancia - dijo Pan desconcertando más a la princesa - Dime, y ahora que vas a hacer, vas a ser la puta de mi padre -

De haber sido otra persona la que la hubiera llamado puta, ya no seguiría con vida. Pero al decírselo su amiga del alma toda golpeada, y encima teniendo razón, Bra se contuvo para no estamparle el puño en la cara.

- Yo no soy la puta de nadie, si me acosté con tu padre es porque me he enamorado de él -

- Sí claro - dijo Pan con sarcasmo - La princesa de los saiyans, la misma que decía que los chicos no merecían ni siquiera mirarla, la que nunca en su vida le a gustado un chico, va y se enamora de la noche a la mañana. Vamos Bra, al menos se sincera y dime que te acostaste con mi padre porque lo tenías a mano cuando te entro un calenton - Ploff, bofetada en toda la cara de Pan.

- Te he dicho la verdad, yo hice el amor con tu padre porque lo amo, sí es cierto, lo amo. Me enamorado Pan, y hagas lo que hagas, y digas lo que digas, no vas a poder hacer nada, porque no voy a dejar de amar a tu padre -

- A no?, enserio diga lo que te diga, no te ara cambiar de idea sobre mi padre - Bra negó con la cabeza - Ni siquiera si te digo que él me maltrata desde que descubrí sus intenciones contigo, y no sólo a mí, también a mi madre, que la tiene secuestrada y a saber lo que a echo con ella -

- _Sera verdad lo que dice Pan ?, y si ella y su madre descubrieron que él estaba enamorado de mí y para que no lo descubra les pego, NO, Bra que estas diciendo, como iba a maltratar Son Gohan a su propia hija y a secuestrar a su mujer-_ pensaba la pequeña Briefs - Eso que dices es mentira, como puede decir algo así de tu propio padre -

- Ah, osea que mi padre puede acostarse con una chica menor de edad estando casado y con una hija, pero no puede pegarme no ? -

- Yo entiendo que esto sea muy difícil para ti Pan, pero cuando dos personas se enamoran no hay nada que hacer -

Pan se le acerco con paso decidió, bueno al menos lo intento, ya que sus heridas le impedían caminar bien.

- Y si te digo que mi padre es un violador, dejarías de amarlo ? -

- Que ? - por que Pan había dicho algo así ?

La nieta de Mister Satán dio media vuelta y camino hacía el salón de la casa. Bra movida por la curiosidad la siguió. Pan metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un DVD. La princesa miro dicho objeto con curiosidad, pensando en lo que podría contener ese DVD.

- Dime Bra, de se hace unos días cuando te despiertas, no te sientes mal ? - preguntó Pan mientras preparaba el DVD.

- Pues sí - contestó Bra con algo de miedo, intuyendo que algo malo estaba pasando.

- Te sientes mareada, y te duele mucho el cuerpo -

- Como lo sabes ? -

- Es el efecto de la droga - dijo simplemente la morena.

- Que droga ? - Pan la miro con algo de lastima, pero no dijo nada, sólo se limito a mirar la televisión, que comenzaba a verse algunas imagenes.

Bra miro la televisión con los ojos llorosos, en la pantalla se vislumbraba una cama vacía. En unos pocos segundos, entro en la habitación Son Gohan con Bra. La princesa apenas se tenia en pie por si sola, Son Gohan la tenia que sujetar. El hijo de Goku comenzó a besarla, a acariciarla, a desvestirla, y a penetrarla...

Pan se sintió culpable por haberle dicho esas cosas a Bra hace unos minutos. En el fondo ella no tenía la culpa, su padre era quien la había enredado. El corazón de la hija de Videl se agito, cuando Bra comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- E-ese m-maldito - dijo Bra con furia - c-como a p-podido... - por culpa de las lágrimas, Bra no pudo continuar.

Pan intento abrazar a su amiga para consolarla, pero la princesa se aparto.

- Que pasa?, te doy pena no?, como soy una estúpida a la que violan sin que ella se de cuenta -

- Bra tú no tienes culpa, a sido el desgraciado de mi padre el responsable, tú sólo eres la víctima -

- Callate, y dejame en paz, yo que creía que me había enamorado de el hombre perfecto, y resulta que me he enamorado de mi propio violador - dijo amargamente la princesa.

- Bra tranquila, todo va a salir bien, descubriremos a mi padre y ... -

- Que dices ?, esto no va a salir de aquí -

- P-pero que estas diciendo Bra?, te has vuelto loca o que, como no vamos a desenmascarar a mi padre, a maltratado, a violado y a matado, como lo vamos a dejar! -

Bra no sabía que Son Gohan había matado, pero a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía nada de él.

- No vamos a decir nada y punto - insistió la princesa.

- Pero porque ? -

- No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que ese miserable abuso de mi, no lo puede saber nadie -

- Bra si tu quieres no diremos a nadie que te acostaste con él , pero es necesario que digamos lo demás, mi padre es un violador Bra, que no te das cuenta de la situación ? -

- No vas a decir nada y punto. Que quieres, que me vean y digan " mira por hay va la pobre Bra, a la que violaban sin que ella se diera cuenta ". No quiero que esto se sepa, no quiero que me miren con lastima, no lo entiendes ? -

Pan la miro con rabia, ella no entendía que Bra no quería hablar por que era muy orgullosa, y no quería dar pena a la gente. Pan pensaba otra cosa muy diferente.

- Ah, ya sé lo que pasa aquí - Bra la miro desconcertada, y la morena continuó - Lo que pasa, es que eres una zorra que quiere seguir acostándose con mi padre. Por eso no se lo quieres contar a nadie, para que no se te acabe el chollo -

Bra podía entender que su amiga estará molesta con ella, pero hasta cierto punto. Acaso Pan no entendía lo difícil que es, contarle a tu amigos y familiares que han abusado de ti. Al parecer no lo entendía, y además se atrevía a tratarla como una puta, y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Bra alzo la mano, y le pego una bofetada bien fuerte, haciendo que su amiga cayera al suelo. Bra la agarro del pelo, y la pego a la pared, se acerco a su rostro lentamente y le dijo en tono helado.

- A mí, no se me trata como a una puta, entiendes ?. Yo soy la princesa de los saiyans, y no puedo ir por hay, diciendo que me han deshonrado de esa manera tan cobarde -

Bra dejo de agarrar el pelo de Pan, y esta cayó al suelo. La princesa la observo unos segundos, y a continuación, dio media vuelta para marcharse del salón, no sin antes desintegrar el DVD. Pan se quedo allí en el suelo sin saber que hacer. Su padre llegaría en una hora aproximadamente, y cuando él se entere de que se lo a contado todo a Bra, su madre y ella pueden ir despidiendose de este mundo. Como pudo, Pan se puso en pie, y tambaleándose se marcho de la casa, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

En un bar de la ciudad Oeste...

Trunks estaba tomando algo con su amiga Marron, ellos eran bueno amigos, o bueno más que amigos. Novios no eran, pero tenían algo más que una simple amistad. Ambos estaban tomado algo tranquilamente, y en medio de la conversación surgió Goten.

- Vaya, así que a Goten le gusta tu hermana... - _Quizás si se lo digo a Bra, ella intente algo con Goten para olvidar a Son Gohan -_

- Pues sí, y te puedes creer que el muy estúpido se a inventado una historia sobre mi hermana, sólo porque lo a rechazado -

- Así ?, y que historia se a inventado ? - preguntó la rubia, justo antes de beber un trago de su batido.

- Una ridícula, aunque la verdad él lo decía bastante confiado, pero fíjate que estupidez. Pues no dice que va a casa de Son Gohan y lo encuentra enrollándose con mi hermana -

- Pufurutudur - todo el batido que había bebido Marron, ahora estaba desparramado por la mesa- Que te dijo que ? -

- Bueno Marron, tranquila no es para tanto, sólo es una tontería de Goten, nada más - le dijo Trunks para tranquilizarla.

Pero la rubia seguía igual de alterada _-Osea que Bra se a enrollado con Son Gohan, y para colmo Goten los a pillado, pues sí que se a armado una buena, menos mal que Trunks no se lo cree -_

- Marron te encuentras bien ? - preguntó el pelilila algo preocupado.

- He, sí sí, estoy perfectamente, sólo que casi me atraganto con el batido, jeje - rió falsamente la hija de la androide.

En el Monte Paoz ...

Goten estaba en una montaña cerca de su casa entrenando. Mientras entrenaba, le daba vueltas a lo que había visto al medio día. El pobre se había quedado traumado con la escena que vio, no se quitaba de la cabeza aquella imagen._ Son Gohan metiendo sus manos por debajo de la falda, acariciando los muslos de Bra, mientras la devoraba a besos. _Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, intentando olvidar aquellas imagenes.

Un Ki conocido por Goten, lo saco de sus profundos pensamientos. Además de que ese Ki se sentía muy debilitado. Pan aterrizo delante de su tío, y enseguida cayó al suelo. Goten corrió hacía su sobrina, y la ayudo a levantarse.

- Pan, qué te ha pasado ? - preguntó alarmado el segundo hijo de Goku.

- Tío Goten, necesito tu ayuda, está pasando algo muy grave -

- Te refieres a lo de tu padre y Bra ? -

- Como lo sabes ? - preguntó curiosa la nieta de Mister Satán.

- Porque los vi - contestó simplemente Goten.

Goten y Pan decidieron entrar en casa, para hablar tranquilamente de este tema tan delicado, además de que Pan estaba muy mal herida, y necesitaba descansar.

- Tenemos que hacer algo con mi padre, esta fuera de control -

- Tienes razón Pan, por muchos problemas que tenga con Videl, no le da derecho a engañarla con una niña -

- Que ? - exclamo Pan al escuchar la versión de su tío - Tío Goten, tú que sabes exactamente ? -

- Bueno pues sé lo que vi, al medio día fui a tu casa a haceros una visita, y cuando entre ví a tu padre y a Bra... enrollándose en la cocina -

- Pero Goten tú no sabes toda la verdad, mi padre a violado a Bra - dijo Pan rápidamente, ya que sintió como se le iban las fuerzas.

- Que dices Pan, creo que necesitas descansar, y cuando te recuperes hablaremos de esto, y de quien te ha echo esas heridas - dijo Goten mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su sobrina.

- Estas heridas me las a echo mi padre!, y a violado a Bra, mi padre es un asesino y un violador Goten! -

- Pan descansa, estas delirando, yo mismo vi a Bra besándose con tu padre, y creeme que estaba en sus cinco sentidos -

- N-no G-goten lo que t-te digo e-es... - Pan no pudo explicarle toda la verdad a Goten, ya que esta se desmayo.

A Goten ya le costaba creer, que su hermano mayor se haya enrollado con Bra, como para creerse que la violo. Y que pego a su hija, y que es un asesino... Goten miro a su sobrina, que estaba desmayada en el sofá con algo de pena. Lo que le paso debió de afectarle mucho, y sumado a enterarse de que su padre se a liado con su mejor amiga, a debido de ser un shock para ella.

Sobrevolando la ciudad, Son Gohan se dirigía sonriente hacía su hogar. Allí estaría su princesa esperándolo. Tenía de tiempo hasta el jueves para encontrar la manera de presentar al mundo al nuevo Son Gohan. Digo hasta el jueves, ya que se supone que Videl, tardaría como máximo hasta ese día. Felizmente aterrizo en la puerta de su domicilio, y a continuación ingreso en el interior. Se quito las gafas, colgó su gabardina en el perchero de la entrada, y al lado dejo el maletín que solía llevar para ir a trabajar. Avanzo por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde seguramente se encontraría su princesa. Pero no, en la cocina no había nadie, extrañado miro en el salón, que estaba completamente vacío. Subió las escaleras, y llego hasta las habitaciones. Se paro enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de Bra, y escucho un pequeño sollozo dentro. Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la puerta, y se encontró con su princesa sollozando mientras hacía su maleta.

Cuando Bra escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, volteo su cara para mirar con furia al hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Con sus preciosos ojos azules, ahora inundados por las lágrimas, dedico una mirada de odio a Son Gohan. Avanzo hasta él, extendió su mano, y se la estampo en la cara. Son Gohan toco su rostro enrojecido, debido al tremendo bofeton que había recibido. Y al dirigir la mirada a Bra, entendido perfectamente lo que le pasaba.

- E-eres, e-eres un m-maldito - dijo con furia la pequeña saiyan - c-como has p-podido hacerme a-algo así ? -

- Ya te has enterado - Ploff, Son Gohan recibió otra bofetada.

- Sí, ya me he enterado. Te lo abras pasado bien conmigo no?, dime como te gusta más ¿cuando estoy drogada? o ¿cuando estoy ... -

- Bra no es lo que tú piensas, vale es cierto que me aproveche de ti, pero yo te quiero - dijo Son Gohan mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

- Claro que me quieres, eso no lo dudo, me quieres para que te caliente la cama todas las noches no? -

- Bra, eso no es así -

- A no?, no es así ?. Me has violado, y ahora pretendes que corra a tus brazos como si no hubiera pasado nada. Eres un cobarde, no entiendo como has podido caer tan bajo, me dejaste sin fuerzas para defenderme, y abusaste de mí -

- Es cierto que abuse de ti Bra, pero es que te deseaba tanto que no lo pude soportar, además yo jamas pensé que tu me aceptarías - si él llega a saber que Bra caería tan pronto, hubiera esperado.

- Pero como tienes la poca vergüenza de decirme esto. No hiciste cualquier cosa, me violaste, me robaste la inocencia, me has...- Bra se puso a llorar, y Son Gohan se conmovió al ver a su princesa así - Y pensar que me había enamorado de ti -

Eso lo cogió desprevenido, de verdad se había enamorado de él?. Él sólo pretendía seducirla y ya con el tiempo, Bra se enamoraría. Que había echo él para que Bra se enamorara?. Conmovido, Son Gohan la besó, pensando que ella lo perdonaría y aquí no a pasado nada. Pero Bra no pensaba así, cuando sintió los labios de Son Gohan contra los suyos, le dio un fuerte empujón separándola de ella.

- Pero tú que te crees, que dispones de mí cada vez que quieras echar un polvo. Que te crees que soy, tu puta ? -

- Te recuerdo que esta misma tarde, tú te has entregado a mí por tus propios medios, dejandome bien clarito que no te habías arrepentido - dijo Son Gohan un tanto molesto.

- Sí te dije eso, fue pensando que había echo el amor por primera vez, con un hombre al que creí conocer muy bien. Y resulta ser, que me he acostado con un violador que me drogaba y abusaba de mí todas las noches -

- Pues te voy a dar la oportunidad de que me conozcas de verdad. He matado a unos profesores de la universidad que sólo eran una molestia para mí. He maltratado a mi hija, porque descubrió las intenciones que tenía contigo. He secuestrado a mi mujer, porque nos pillo en uno de nuestros encuentros. Y para terminar, te he drogado para disfrutar de tu magnifico cuerpo todas las noches -

- Y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de violarme sin usar drogas, no me diste la oportunidad de defenderme, me dejaste sin fuerzas para que no pudiera hacer nada, eres un cobarde -

- Hubieras preferido que te violara a la fuerza ? - una sonrisa maléfica cruzo la cara de Son Gohan - dime? eso es lo que prefieres?, que sea rudo y violento contigo - ahora Son Gohan se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la camisa.

- Q-que v-vas a hacer ? - preguntó Bra mientras retrocedía.

- Lo que me has pedido - Son Gohan se quito la camisa y se acerco más a Bra, provocando que ella retrocediera hasta toparse con la cama y caer sobre ella.

**Sandra-crazy: En efecto, Bra se entrego a Son Gohan por lo tanto ahora la culpa es de ambos, pero no hay que olvidar que a la pobre Bra la engañaron. Claro que Trunks tiene sembrada la duda, pero claro como se va a creer algo así?. Gracias por tu comentario Bss**

**Marirosy: Tranquila, tú nunca das la lata. Bueno respecto a lo de Videl, se supone que ella esta en la ciudad del Este trabajando. Por eso Goten no sospecha nada de Videl. Y como puedes ver, Pan le recrimino a Bra, y se lo contó todo. Ahora tengo que pensar como desliar este lío, gracias por tus comentarios. u.u**

**Bonus Kun: Puede estar tranquilo, esto es un Gohan/Bra y no tiene cabida otro personaje. Claro que Bra se considera superior a todo el mundo, y a todos los hombres los ve inferior ( como tu dices, excepto a Vegeta y ahora Gohan) El amor es ciego, por lo tanto Bra no ve nada. Aunque Son Gohan sea un asesino y un violador, Bra lo sigue queriendo. Como ya te he dicho, Bra esta enamorada de él, por lo tanto ella no va a dejar que lo maten... Pan esta muy enfadada con Bra, lógicamente claro, se acostó con su padre. Pero también la compadece. Ella quiere desenmascarar a su padre a toda costa. Se lo contó a Bra, pensando que juntas descubrirían a su padre, no contaba con la idea de que Bra no quisiera decir nada... Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Sara: Yo también adoro a Bra. Ya se que no es común ver una historia de ellos dos, por es me anime a hacerla. Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**girl dbz, mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura, Victoria, wdark88, Bra-princess y Rosa-j20 gracias por vuestros reviews, me dan muchos ánimos.**


	14. Mañana

Bra retrocedió hasta que la pared se lo impidió. Son Gohan gateo por encima de su princesa, hasta que quedo totalmente encima de ella. Se acerco a su rostro, rozando su nariz con la suya propia. Siguió acariciando con su nariz la cara de su princesa, y también su cuello, hasta que llego al oído.

- Tú no eres mi puta, tú eres mi princesa - le susurró al oído - Yo no te quiero hacer daño, pero no te voy a mentir, quiero hacer daño a otras personas - hablaba en un tono tan sensual, que Bra creía que se iba a derretir - Quiero comenzar una nueva vida, y en esa vida estas tú. No te voy a dejar nunca, porque eres mía - ahora Son Gohan comenzó a depositarle suaves besos en el cuello.

- Y cuando te canses de mí qué ? me mataras ? - dijo la pequeña saiyan, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Son Gohan.

- Como crees que te iba a matar - Son Gohan atrapo la cara de Bra entre sus manos - Ni pienses en la idea de que me voy a cansar de ti. Tú eres única, una princesa como tú no se encuentra. Y te quiero sólo para mí, vas a ser mí princesa toda la vida - Son Gohan intento besarla, pero la princesa giro la cara.

- Olvidate, yo no voy a ser nada tuyo. Dejame en paz - gritó la pequeña, pero fue silenciada por un beso de Son Gohan.

Bra se resistió al beso, e intentó separarlo, pero Son Gohan la agarro por las muñecas, y siguió besándola con furor, dejando a un lado la delicadeza con la que le había besado otras veces.

- Tú ya eres mía, óyeme bien Bra Briefs, tú me perteneces -

- Yo no soy tu posesión - le gritó Bra.

- Sí que lo eres, eres mía, sólo mía, y vas a serlo toda la vida - dijo Son Gohan enfureciendo más a la princesa.

- Te odio - gritó Bra al mismo tiempo que unas traicioneras lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Tú me amas, no me lo intentes negar, porque puedo verlo en tus ojos, ardes de deseo por mí -

- No es verdad, yo no te amo, te odio - mintió la princesa, en realidad ella lo seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas.

Son Gohan se echo a reír, a él no podía engañarlo, sabía perfectamente que estaba hasta los huesos por él.

- Nt nt nt, no mientas Bra, no podrías vivir sin mí - se burlo el hijo de Goku.

- Callaté estúpido, deja de decir tonterías -

- Dime Bra, podrías vivir sin mis besos ? - Son Gohan comenzó a besarla por toda la cara, en su frente, en su nariz, en sus mejillas, en la boca - y sin mis caricias ? - Son Gohan comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, y subió hasta su cintura - dime Bra, podrías vivir sin mí ? -

- C-claro que p-podría vivir sin ti. Tú para mí no eres nada - dijo Bra con falsa cordura.

- Vaya vaya, si que has salido mentirosilla hee, me temo que tendré que castigarte por tu insolencia - dijo Son Gohan con una sonrisa llena de lujuria.

En Capsule Corp...

Trunks estaba tumbado en su cama, reflexionando acerca del tema de su hermana y Son Gohan. Lo que dijo Goten era una estupidez, pero una estupidez que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Y para colmo el nerviosismo de Marron, por qué se puso así ? Acaso ella sabía algo, y él no se lo había preguntado ? Pero que iba a saber Marron, no hay ningún misterio, es sólo un arrebato de celos que le entro a Goten, y por eso se invento toda esa chorrada.

El hijo de Bulma se intentaba convencer, pero algo dentro de él no lo dejaba en paz. La posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto le rondaba la cabeza. Y si era así, que tendria que hacer, partirle la cara a Son Gohan?. Pero en que estaba pensando, Bra y Son Gohan, seria más creíble ver un elefante rosa.

En el Monte Paoz...

- Mi pobre nieta... quien le a podido hacer una cosa así - decía una triste Chichi, contemplando el estado lamentable de su nieta.

- Hijo puedes venir un momento - llamó Goku a su hijo menor.

Goten se levanto de su silla, y se alejo junto con su padre a la cocina, para que Chichi no los escuchara.

- Goten, hay algo más que no nos hayas contado ? - preguntó seriamente Goku.

- No papá, ya te he dicho todo lo que paso. Pan vino hasta aquí volando, y cuando aterrizo se desmayo -

- Y por qué no has llamado a Son Gohan ? - Goku dio en el clavo.

Goten bajo la mirada al suelo, y enseguida Goku supo que algo andaba mal con su hijo mayor.

- Goten, que pasa con Son Gohan? -

- Veras papá, al medio día he ido a cada de Son Gohan para hacerle una pequeña visita, a él y a Pan. Entre en casa sin llamar, y cunado fui a la cocina me encontré a Son Gohan... - a Goten le resultaba muy violento contarle esto a su padre.

- Goten habla - Goku no pretendía sonar tan amenazante, pero cuando se trata de temas de vital importancia, Goku pierde toda su inocencia.

- Son Gohan estaba besándose con Bra - a Goku se le abrió la boca hasta que el suelo le impidió llegar más abajo - Papá ya sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto, yo los vi -

- P-pero hijo q-que estas diciendo ? -

- Pan tiene una idea equivocada de su padre, bueno no sé si sera por los golpes, o por lo afectada que esta, pero ella cree que Son Gohan abuso de Bra -

A Goku casi le da un infarto cuando le dijo eso su hijo. Son Gohan le estaba siendo infiel a Videl con Bra ?, la princesa de Vegeta ?. Y que va a pasar cuando se enteren los demás, y cuando se entere Vegeta?, ay Dende que ya se a quedado sin hijo mayor.

- P-pero y Pan ? -

- No sé quien le habrá golpeado, pero esta muy mal padre. Fíjate que ella a dicho que le había golpeado su padre -

- Goten, mañana cuando Pan despierte le daremos una semilla senzu. Ella nos contará todo, y resolveremos el problema - dijo seriamente Goku.

- Pero papá, no crees que tendríamos que avisar a Son Gohan de que Pan está aquí ? -

- No, no le avisemos, ya mañana hablaremos con él seriamente - Goku sabía que no era conveniente para Pan llamar a Son Gohan.

Goten se extraño por el comportamiento de su padre, pero no le dio mucha importancia, en estos casos Goku siempre sabe que hacer.

De vuelta a casa de Son Gohan...

Bra se tapo con la sábana su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, con sus precioso ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, que Son Goha no podía ver, debido a que la princesa estaba de espaldas a él. Son Gohan rodeo con un brazo la cintura de su princesa, y la abrazo pegándola contra su cuerpo. Le aparto un poco el pelo, y abandono dulces besos por su cuello, descendiendo lentamente hacia su hombro.

- Vete a casa, y di que Pan se a escapado y que no sabes nada de ella - le susurró al oído - Y si te preguntan por Videl, di que todavía no ha vuelto -

Son Gohan agarro la cara de su princesa, haciendo que diera media vuelta para quedar totalmente acostada, y así darle un largo beso. Él no se preocupaba de que Bra le contara todo a su familia, pues la conocía muy bien y sabía que su orgullo le impedía decir lo que le había sucedido.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, Son Gohan se puso su pantalón, observando como Bra se vestía. La princesa no mostró ni una pizca de vergüenza a que este la viera desnuda. Cuando ambos estaban vestidos, Son Gohan se acerco a Bra, y la agarro posesivamente de la cintura.

- A partir de mañana las cosas van a ser muy diferentes, todos sabrán que tú eres mi princesa - dijo Son Gohan apartando el cabello de la semisaiyan, para dejar al descubierto la marca que tenía en el cuello. Deposito un suave beso en esa zona, para después darle un beso apasionado en los labios - Ahora vete a casa, y haz lo que te he dicho -

Bra asintió silenciosamente, y se marcho de allí. Pero por qué hacía esto ?, porque lo amaba?. Pero como podía amar alguien así, a ese ser que ni siquiera merece que le dirigían la palabra. Como podía ella amarlo?, acaso su corazón no entiende nada?, al parecer no.

Son Gohan observo como su princesa se marchaba, pensando en lo que sucedería mañana. Pan contará todo, y sus amigos y familiares sabrán de la existencia del nuevo Son Gohan. Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía secuestrada a Videl en una cueva, alejada de toda civilización. Debería de ir a matarla para cumplir su amenaza?, no, le daba pereza ir a buscarla y asesinarla. Total, no iba a ganar nada con eso, mejor que Goten y los demás la busquen para que así se acaben de convencer. Ahora bajaría a la cocina a pillar algo para comer, y se acostaría temprano. Estaba cansado de hacer tanto "ejercicio", y mañana sera un día muy duro.

Bra aterrizo justo en frente de su hogar. Quería entrar, pero tenía una vergüenza terrible. Se sentía sucia, acababa de dejar que Son Gohan disfrute con ella sin oponer resistencia. Y para colmo iba a obedecerle, ella no podía decir lo que había ocurrido. Como iba a decirle a su padre que la habían... forzado. Se limpio unas lágrimas traicioneras, que se habían escapado sin avisar, y entro en su casa. Con sólo poner un pie en la Corporación, Vegeta ya supo que su hija estaba en casa, así que desvió su rumbo que iba a la cocina, para dirigirse a la entrada a recibir a su princesa.

- Ya has vuelto princesa ? -

Bra se heló cuando escucho esa voz tan conocida. Se sentía tan sucia y avergonzada, que no era capaz de mirar a su padre a la cara. Y para colmo tenía que mentirle, prefería eso a contarle lo que le hizo ese desgraciado. Volteo para mirar a su padre, que al parecer hoy estaba de buen humor.

- Sí papi, he decidido que ya es suficiente y he vuelto - contestó la princesa intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

- Has cenado ya ? - le preguntó su padre amablemente, ya que él mismo se dirigía a la cocina para cenar junto con su mujer y su hijo.

Bra negó con la cabeza, y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina dispuestos a darse un buen festín. Cuando Bra entro por la puerta de la cocina, sorprendió a los presentes. Una paz tremenda inundo todo su ser, como en casa en ningún sitió. Maldita la hora que se le ocurrió salir de hay. Ahora estaba reunida junto con su familia, sintiendo ese calor en el pecho, debido a estar con sus seres queridos.

- Cariño, como es que has decidido volver, hay alguna novedad ? - preguntó Bulma, mientras le servía la cena a su pequeña hija.

- B-bueno lo que pasa es que Pan se ha escapado de casa -

- Como que Pan se ha escapado de casa ? - dijo Bulma con cara de sorpresa.

- Sí, esta tarde se marcho sin decir nada, y todavía no sabemos nada de lo que le ocurrió -

- Y Videl?, que opina ella ? - ahora preguntó el hijo mayor.

- N-no, no le hemos dicho nada para no preocuparla -

Bulma y Trunks se miraron el uno al otro sin comprender lo que había dicho Bra.

- Como que no se lo habéis dicho ?, quieres decir que Videl todavía no ha regresado ? - dijo Trunks.

- No, ella no ha regresado de su viaje todavía - mintió Bra.

- Pero si ayer llame yo, y me dijeron que Videl ya había vuelto porque había echo el trabajo muy rápido - Bra no se esperaba que su madre mantuviera contacto con la empresa de la ciudad del este en estos momentos.

- P-pues no sé, Videl no ha aparecido por casa -

- Que raro, y donde se habrá metido ? - preguntaba Trunks, más para si mismo.

- Eso que importa ahora, Bra ha echo bien en volver a casa, ella no pintaba nada allí - el príncipe y su interés por el bien de los demás...

- Vegeta! como puedes ser tan insensible. La pobre Pan lo esta pasando fatal, tú hija sólo pretendía ayudarla -

- Y que más da lo que le pase a esa mocosa -

- VEGETA! no digas esas tonterías, acaso no te importa lo que le pase a Pan ? -

- No -

Y así comenzo una pelea entre Vegeta y Bulma, sobre por qué el príncipe era tan insensible. Mientras cenaba, Trunks observo un rato la pelea de sus padre, y después observo a su hermana, que tenía una mirada divertida. Pero cuando sus padres acabaron de discutir, pudo ver un cambio radical en su mirada, de diversión a ¿tristeza?, por qué su hermana estaba tan triste ?. De repente, le vino a la mente lo que le dijo Goten al medio día, y comenzo a analizar las cosas. Cuando se lo contó a Marron, esta se puso muy nerviosa. Sin avisar se presenta su hermana, diciendo que Pan se a ido de casa sin decir nada, y que Videl no ha aparecido por casa. Todo esto era muy raro, y para colmo ahora su hermana estaba muy triste.

Acabaron de cenar los cuatro, y en la cocina sólo quedaron Vegeta y Bra.

- Princesa has entrenado con Son Gohan ? - preguntó el príncipe.

- Sí papi, he entrenado con Son Gohan, él... me ha enseñado muchas cosas -

- En serio?, muy bien entonces mañana entrenaremos bien temprano, quiero ver como has avanzado esta semana - dijo Vegeta en un tono... dulce?, bueno al menos lo intento, sólo lo hacía cuando estaba a solas con su princesa.

- De acuerdo papi - a Bra le volvió esa mirada triste, y mirando directamente a los ojos de su padre, preguntó - Papá, te sientes orgulloso de mí ? - dijo la niña casi llorando.

A vegeta se le atravesó el alma cuando Bra lo miro de esa manera y le dijo eso.

- Claro que sí princesa, acaso lo dudabas ? - dijo Vegeta mientras la abrazaba - Como no iba a estar orgulloso de ti. Tú sabes el privilegio que tengo yo, de ser el padre de la única mujer super saiyan - dijo Vegeta con orgullo, intentando animar a su hija. Pero Bra seguía igual o más triste.

- Papá, aunque yo hiciera algo malo, tu seguirías queriendome ? -

- Por supuesto -

- Aunque fuera algo muy malo, muy malo ? - a la princesa se le escaparon dos lágrimas al decir esto.

- Princesa, a que vienes esto ?, yo te voy a querer siempre, eso no lo dudes. Pero eso sí, estas conversaciónes, quedan entre tú y yo - no vaya ser que la reputación del príncipe se vea tirada por los suelos.

- Claro que sí papi - dijo la princesa con una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre le decía lo mismo desde que era pequeña.

Esta vez la conversación que mantuvieron no quedo sólo entre ellos, y es que Trunks estaba espiando detrás de la puerta, y había escuchado absolutamente todo.

- _Ay Dende esto no puede ser! no, no, no puede ser cierto. A qué se refería mi hermana con eso de que ha hecho algo muy malo?, y por qué estaba tan triste ? casi llorando. No Trunks, no puede ser que sea cierto, sólo es coincidencia, no tiene nada que ver que Bra estará nerviosa cuando contó lo de Videl y... Claro, todo encaja Videl regreso y ... No Trunks, como va estar tu hermana con Son Gohan, eso es imposible ¿ no ?. Esta claro que hasta que no hable con Bra, no voy a estar tranquilo - _Al pobre Trunks le iba a estallar la cabeza de tanto pensar, y decidió que preguntar seria lo mejor.

Bra entro en su habitación. Como había echado de menos esas cuatro paredes, con su camita y sus cojines, con esas sillas tan modernas que tenía en su habitación. Sus peluches, Bra era orgullosa pero con un punto infantil. La princesa se sentó en su cama, y abrazo su peluche favorito. Al rato ese peluche estaba empapado de lágrimas, y estrujado por Bra.

La princesa no podía con eso, no soportaba que la hubieran humillado de esa manera. Y lo peor de todo es que ella seguía enamorada de ese maldito. Como podía seguir amando a Son Gohan?, es que se había vuelto loca?.

Unos golpes en la puerta, sacaron a Bra de sus profundos pensamientos.

- Bra soy yo, abreme la puerta - dijo una voz muy conocida por la princesa.

Bra se seco las lágrimas, quito el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, dejando paso a su hermano mayor. En momentos así, odiaba tener esa conexión con su hermano Con sólo mirarla, Trunks ya sabía lo que le pasaba. Quizás era porque tenían los mismos ojos. Trunks cerro la puerta, y miro intensamente a su hermana. Bra también lo miro con esos ojos cristalinos, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de ellos. Su hermano alzo el pulgar, y limpio esa lágrima traicionera.

- Bra, no crees que necesitas hablar ? - la princesa asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y Trunks la condujo hasta la cama, donde ambos se sentaron - Quieres contarme que te ocurre ? - dijo dulcemente el hermano mayor.

Bra quería contarle todo a su hermano, necesitaba desahogarse. Al fin y al cabo, mañana ya todo se sabría. Pero Bra no podía contárselo, que le decía ?. La vergüenza se apodero de ella, no podía contarle lo que le paso. Al recordarlo, Bra comenzo a llorar. Su hermano la abrazo, y la princesa apoyo su cabeza en el hombro. Trunks le acariciaba suavemente el pelo, para calmar su llanto. Escondiendo su rabia, pues no quería que su hermana se sintiera peor. Cuando parecía que Bra ya no lloraba tanto, decidió preguntarle algo más.

- Es por Son Gohan ? - Bra se sorprendió mucho cuando su hermano le dijo eso, acaso él lo sabia?. Trunks como respuesta, sólo obtuvo que Bra volviera a llorar - Shh calmate hermanita, soy tu hermano mayor, y lo voy a entender, tú sólo cuentame lo que te pasa -

- E-es que y-yo y... d-después él ... -

- Bra tanquilizate, no va a pasar nada, te prometo que cuentes lo que me cuentes, no me voy a enfadar - eso decía mucho del joven Briefs, teniendo en cuenta que él sabia una parte de lo sucedido.

- Me prometes que no se lo contaras a nadie ? -

- Te lo prometo -

La princesa se separo del abrazo, y respiro hondo preparándose para contarle todo a su hermano.

- Yo comencé a tratar más a Son Gohan, y me di cuenta de que había algo en él que... me atraía. Videl me decía que se había casado con el hombre perfecto, y entonces yo comencé a fijarme más en él. El problema es que me fije más de la cuenta, y cuando me quise dar cuenta... me había enamorado - Trunks apretó mucho los dientes, intentando controlarse. Le había prometido que no se iba a enfadar, y no iba a romper su promesa - Hoy, al medio día, él se acerco a mí, y me dijo que no lo podía soportar más. Entonces me besó, y pues yo le correspondí -

Trunks se levanto de la cama de golpe, entonces era cierto lo que le dijo Goten, y él creyendo que eran locuras de su amigo. Bra se asusto un poco, cuando vio a su hermano tan cabreado, aunque él no dijo nada, Bra pudo verlo claramente en su cara.

- Trunks siento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero... me deje llevar y ... -

- Te acostaste con él ? - Bra bajo la cabeza ante esta pregunta.

- Sí - contestó la princesa.

Trunks pego un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, por no pegarselo a su hermana. Como había podido acostarse con Son Gohan ?. Que acaso se había vuelto loca?.

- Pero eso no es lo peor - dijo la niña con los ojos lloroso. Trunks la miro detenidamente, que podía ser peor ? - resulta que ese desgraciado... me drogaba todas las noches... y abusaba de mí - llorando la pequeña Briefs consiguió contárselo.

- Como ? - dijo Trunks sin poder creerselo.

- Quien había pegado a Pan había sido él. Son Gohan le pego cuando descubrió lo que tenia planeado hacer conmigo. Ella fue la que me enseño un DVD, en el que yo estaba totalmente drogada, y él... me violaba. Trunks, me violaba todas las noches, y yo como una tonta me he enamorado de él - la pequeña Briefs se tapo la cara con sus manos, mientras se desahogaba en llanto.

Trunks no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, Son Gohan había violado a su pequeña hermanita? Eso no podía ser cierto, pero cuando miro a su hermana a los ojos, lo confirmo.

- Ese miserable... como ha podido hacer algo así ?- dijo Trunks mientras apretaba sus puños con rabia -No te preocupes Bra, que entre yo y papá, le daremos su merecido ya veras. Ahora mismo vamos a saldar cuentas - intento no sonar muy amenazante, para no poner peor a Bra.

- NO, Trunks me has prometido que no se lo contarías a nadie - dijo la princesa poniéndose en pie.

- Y que quieres que haga?, que me quede de brazos cruzados, cuando me he enterado de que han violado a mi hermana pequeña -

- Ya lo sé Trunks, ya se que me han violado, pero con decirlo no vas a solucionar nada. Pan no está en su casa, por lo tanto mañana ya se sabrá todo. Pero hasta entonces, prometeme que no se lo dirás a papá ? -

- Mañana podremos darle su merecido ? -

- Mañana todo él mundo lo sabrá -

**Que hay? me da mucha pena, pero esta historia ya está llegando a su fin...**

**girl dbz: Sí Bra ya se ha enterado, y muy pronto todo el mundo también lo sabrá. Como tú has dicho, Son Gohan se a vuelto a divertir con Bra, y a la pobre no le ha quedado más remedio que dejarse. En efecto, cuando Pan despierte estalla la bomba. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**MartaYu: Normal que te de pena la pobre Bra, y como tú dices: nadie es dueño de su corazón. Pero anda que Bra... enamorarse de Son Gohan xd.**

**Marirosy: Como tú dices, la bomba va a explotar masivamente, concretamente en el próximo capítulo, todos se enteraran de la verdad.**

**Bonus Kun: Bueno tienes razón en que a Son Gohan no lo redimen ni a patadas. Bra por ahora esta muy dolida, y si se entrego a Son Gohan en este capítulo es porque no le quedo más remedio. Tú crees que todo apunta a una desgracia muy fuerte... bueno yo ya tengo pensado el final, no sé si les gustara a los lectores, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. Como comprenderas no lo voy a decir, pero quizás alguien no se espere este final.**

**Victoria, mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura y Fanny muchas gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**No quiero adelantar nada, pero sólo voy a decir algo: No me gustan las historias que acaben mal.**


	15. El desenlace

La noche transcurrió lentamente, para Trunks parecía que no pasaban las horas. Apenas pudo dormir, la sed de venganza no lo dejaba. Tumbado en la cama, reflexionaba acerca de lo que le contó su hermana. Era difícil de creer que un tipo como Son Gohan, haya echo algo tan ruin. En estos momentos, sólo pensaba en hacerle pagar por lo que le había echo a su hermana. Y como que se llamaba Trunks, que se lo haría pagar bien caro.

Para Bra la noche fue más tranquila, al fin estaba en su hogar, y podía descansar. Sólo por esa noche, dio tregua a su cabeza. Ya mañana todo sería un caos, y tenía que estar lista para afrontar lo que sea. Que pasaría con Son Gohan?, lo matearían?. Por una parte deseaba que eso pasara. Era la única manera de que se olvidara de él, y volver a su vida de antes. Pero por otra parte, si a Son Gohan le pasara algo, no sabría si lo podría soportar. Por mucho daño que le haya causado, no podía dejar de amarlo. Él a sido su único amor, con el único que ha sentido el amor verdadero, que a sentido deseo. Pero en fin, ya mañana se solucionara todo...

En el dormitorio matrimonial del Monte Paoz, Goku no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, y su mujer lo notaba algo nervioso.

- Goku... que te pasa? - preguntó su mujer adormilada.

- No me pasa nada Chichi, duerme tranquila - dijo Goku.

Intento quedarse quieto, pero era imposible, así que decidió marcharse de allí para no molestar a su mujer. Se dirigió al salón, donde en el sofá se encontraba una dormida Pan. Goku la observo detenidamente, contra más la miraba, más se convencía de lo que él pensaba. Esos golpes estaban perfectamente determinados, eran muy certeros y pulidos. Además de que los conocía muy bien. Quería creer que no era cierto, pero cada vez se convencía más. Recordó la actitud de su hijo en la ultima reunión de amigos, se comporto diferente, distante, no era el mismo. Pero no desistía la idea de que no fuera cierto, quizás había sido una confusión de Pan, y nada más. Pero en fondo, Goku sabia la verdad.

Comenzo a amanecer, Son Gohan había dormido como un bebe. Hoy se sentía mejor que nunca, por fin todo se sabrá y no tendrá que ocultar absolutamente nada. Se dio una ducha, y se vistió como siempre, pantalón y zapatos de vestir, una camisa pero esta ves sin corbata, y sin olvidar sus gafas. No se puso ropa cómoda, aún sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Bajo a desayunar, dispuesto a devorar todo lo que había en la nevera, tenía que alimentarse bien para lo que vendría después.

En Capsule Corp...

- Trunks, Bra a desayunar - gritó la dueña de la casa, desde el piso de abajo.

Bra se acabo de despertar con los gritos de su madre, había que reconocer que para gritar su madre era única. En cambió Trunks estaba despierto, apenas había dormido. Los hermanitos se encontraron en el pasillo, y se dedicaron una mirada intensa. Trunks no estaba enfadado, pero Bra pudo notar un odio tremendo en su mirada, no hacía ella, pero odio al fin y al cabo.

- Buenos días - saludo la pequeña a su hermano mayor.

- Hoy es el día - dijo Trunks sin más.

Los cuatro miembros de la casa ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa desayunando. A Vegeta le extraño que su hija estuviera tan callada, había estado más de una semana fuera, sin visitar frecuentemente la Capsule Corp, por lo general tendría muchas cosas que contar. También le extraño la expresión y la mirada de su hijo, lo notaba muy enfadado, aunque intentaba ocultarlo. El príncipe miro fijamente a sus retoños, pero ellos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta. Vegeta sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, y siguió comiendo su desayuno sin darle más importancia al estado de animo de sus hijos.

En el Monte Paoz...

Goku y Goten, estaban alrededor de una Pan soñolienta, que parecía intentar librarse de las garras de Morfeo. Cuando Pan abrió un poco los ojos, sintió que alguien le estaba metiendo algo en la boca ( los mal pensados, es una senzu ). La nieta de Goku se sentía estupendamente, sus heridas habían cicatrizado, y tenía nuevas energías.

- Como estas Pan ? - preguntó Goten.

- Mi madre - dijo la joven con desesperación.

- Que pasa con Videl ? -

- Tío Goten, a mi madre la tiene secuestrada mi padre, tenemos que ir a buscarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde - cuando Pan se levanto del sofá pudo ver que ya era de día, cuando ella vino aquí ni siquiera había oscurecido - Oh no, y si es demasiado tarde - Pan se dejo caer en el sofá de nuevo.

- Que estás diciendo Pan, como que a Videl la a secuestrado Son Gohan ? -

- Goten - hablo Goku - tú y Pan ir a encontrar a Videl, debe de estar en alguna montaña -

- P-pero que dices papá ?

- Ve rápido - dijo Goku.

- Vamos tío Goten, quizás aún estemos a tiempo - Pan se llevo a su tío a rastras.

- Goku, a donde han ido Goten y Pan ? -

- En su momento lo sabras Chichi -

Pan y Goten buscaron por las montañas de alrededor, y nada. Intentaron concentrarse en encontrar el Ki, pero nada. A Goten le costaba más concentrase ya que el pobre no entendía nada, que era eso de que su hermano a secuestrado a Videl ?. Buscando buscando, se adentraron en unas montañas, y sintieron un Ki muy débil. Se adentraron más, hasta que descubrieron la procedencia de aquel Ki, venia de dentro de una cueva. Entraron, y allí encontraron a Videl, completamente atada y amordazada, en un estado más que lamentable. Pan apenas se sorprendió, y desato a su madre. En cambió Goten no hizo nada, entones era cierto?, Son Gohan había secuestrado a Videl ?

Pan, Videl y Goten, este ultimo algo conmocionado, llegaron al Monte Paoz. Inmediatamente le dieron a Videl una semilla senzu. Llevaba varios días sin comer y sin beber nada, pero tampoco tenía ganas de alimentarse. Después de lo que le paso, le daba igual si se moría, casi que lo prefería.

- Pero alguien me puede explicar que ha pasado? - dijo una furiosa Chichi.

Nadie le había dicho nada a Chichi, habían traído medio muerta a su nuera y no le habían dado una explicación. A Goten no le hacía falta, pero seguía sin entender nada.

Ding Dong

La puerta sonó, extrañado Goten fue a abrir la puerta. No era el mejor momento para recibir visitas, pero quizás era algo importante.

- Hola - saludo animadamente Krilin, acompañado de su familia.

- Hola Krilin, a que se deve vuestra visita ? -

- Bueno nos apetecía haceros una pequeña visita - dijo Krilin con una sonrisa.

- Oh bueno es que veréis ... -

- Goten, llama a Trunks y dile que venga junto con su familia - ordeno Goku a su hijo menor.

- P-pero padre -

- Haz lo que te he dicho Goten -

Krilin entro en casa junto con su familia, y se encontraron con la familia Son bastante seria. Bueno, Chichi no estaba seria, estaba muy cabreada, y seguía pidiendo explicaciónes. Goku le dijo a su mujer que esperara a que vinieran Vegeta y su familia para aclarar todo.

En Capsule Corp...

- Oh, bueno esta bien, enseguida iremos para allá - Bulma colgó el teléfono, y fue directa a la camara de gravedad.

- Que quieres mami - preguntó la pequeña Briefs, al ver a su madre por la pantalla del intercomunicador.

- Acaba de llamar Goten, ha dicho que vayamos a casa de Goku, al parecer quieren decirnos algo importante -

A Bra se le desvanecieron las fuerzas cuando su madre le informo de que había llegado la hora. Hasta este momento, Bra evitaba pensar en lo que tenía que iba a suceder. El estar parte de la mañana entrenando la había ayudado a no pensar en eso, aunque la cara de su hermano no ayudaba mucho. Le vino a la mente lo que pasaria cuando todo el mundo se enterase, y al pensar en eso, Bra casi se caye al suelo, de no ser porque Vegeta la agarro.

- Que te pasa ? - preguntó Vegeta algo preocupado.

- N-no no ha sido nada papá, sólo que no me siento muy bien -

Trunks no se movió del sitió, él sabía perfectamente porque casi se desmaya.

- Mejor tú no vengas, quédate aquí si te sientes mal -

- No papi, yo también quiero ir - Bra no quería ser una cobarde, no iba a esconderse de él.

Al poco rato, la familia Briefs ya había llegado al domicilio de los Son. Allí se encontraron con Chichi, Goku, Goten, Videl, Pan, Krilin, C-18 y Marron.

- Kakarot, más te vale que sea importante lo que tengas que decir - Vegeta no se espero la cara que puso Goku cuando le dijo eso, por lo general Goku siempre estaba contento, y ahora... no.

- Vegeta, creeme que lo que tengo que decir es algo importante -

Las más jóvenes del lugar intercambiaron miradas. Bra pudo ver como Pan ya no tenía ni una marca en su rostro, lo único diferente era que estaba demasiado seria. Pan no miraba a la princesa con odio, simplemente la miraba. Al fin y al cabo, no podía enfadarse con la principal víctima de su padre. Videl por su parte estaba sentada en un pequeño sofá, tomándose una tila y con la mirada perdida.

- Kakarot, quieres hablar de una vez, a que esperas - dijo el príncipe harto de tanto misterio.

- Todavía falta alguien - ese alguien llamo a la puerta en ese momento - bueno, supongo que ahora ya estamos todos -

Chichi fue a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con su hijo mayor detrás de ella.

- Son Gohan, que bien que hayas venido. Ven Goku esta apunto de decir algo muy importante, y no tengo ni idea de que puede ser -

Son Gohan camino hacía el interior a paso lento, sin decir nada. Llego al salón, donde se encontraban sus amigos y familiares reunidos. Al verlos, se acomodo las gafas, y saludo a los presentes.

- Buenos días - dijo Son Gohan dirigiendo su vista a Bra.

- Tú - dijo Trunks en tono amenazante, sin poder aguantarse las ganas de partirle la cara - Ahora mismo te voy hacer pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana -

- Yo te ayudo - dijo Pan poniéndose en posición de pelea.

- Pero que estáis diciendo ? - Bulma se puso delante de su hijo - Y que es eso de que le vas hacer pagar a Son Gohan?, a que te refieres? -

- Yo no entiendo nada - le dijo Krilin a su mujer.

- Oh no, entonces ya lo saben - susurró Marron para si misma.

- El que saben ? - preguntó la bella androide.

- He, no nada nada mamá -

Chichi miro a su hijo mayor detenidamente. Y vio que en su cara, cruzaba una sonrisa maléfica. Además de que su expresión no era la misma de antes, ya no había ni una pizca de inocencia. Ahora más bien era maldad.

- Hijo, qué te ocurre ? -

Son Gohan comenzo a reír, pero una una risa un tanto... diabólica, llamando la atención de los presentes. Menos de Videl, al parecer la hija de Mister Satán no reaccionaba. Bra estaba junto con su padre, sin moverse del sitió. No quería habalr, no quería decir nada, sólo se ocultaba detrás de Vegeta. Este en cambio miraba a Son Gohan con curiosidad, sin entender nada.

- Te ríes de las maldades que has echo verdad?, te enorgulleces de eso ¿no? - dijo Pan con resentimiento - Que piensas hacer cuando ellos sepan la verdad?, los vas a matar ? -

- Pan, que tonterías estas diciendo ? -

- La verdad abuela, estoy diciendo la verdad - Pan se dirigió a su padre - O nos vas a negar que eres un asesino y un violador -

La mayoría de los presentes enmudecieron al escuchar esa historia tan desbaratada.

- Vaya si que estás valiente hoy, porque cuando yo te pegue parecías muy cobarde - dijo Son Gohan haciendo que lo presentes se turbaran más.

- H-hijo q-que estas diciendo ? - dijo Chichi sujetandose a un mueble para no caerse.

- Vamos dilo todo Son Gohan, di que has secuestrado, maltratado, asesinado y violado - dijo Trunks acercándose a Son Gohan, pero Goku le impidió avanzar más.

- S-son Gohan, tú has m-matado ? - preguntó Krilin, y Son Gohan asintió orgulloso - P-pero a q-quien ? -

- A unos molestos profesores -

- Vamos "papá" di a quien violaste, vamos confiesate - le reto su hija.

Los presentes no daban crédito a lo que estaban viviendo, todo eso debía de ser un mal sueño. Como iba Son Gohan a hacer algo tan ruin, el no era así, era imposible. Pero lo que veían sus ojos, y escuchaban sus oídos parecía no engañarles.

Ante la pregunta de su hija, Son Gohan le dedico una mirada a su princesa. Esta sudaba y temblaba. Trunks echaba chispas, seguramente en cuanto él hable, el hermano mayor se le lanzaría al cuello, y a continuación Vegeta.

Goten también miro a Bra con algo de lastima. Su hermano había abusado de ella, todo lo que dijo su sobrina era cierto. Y él como un estúpido pensando que sólo deliraba. Pero como iba a aceptar que su hermano era esa clase de persona.

- Hijo, se sincero. ¿ Tú violaste a Bra ? - preguntó seriamente Goku.

- No intentes negarlo ahora, vamos da la cara y di que tú has violado a Bra - gritó Pan siendo sujetada por su tío.

Son Gohan sonrió como respuesta, no hacían falta palabras. Chichi se desplomo en el suelo, siendo atendida por C-18, que intento reanimarla inútilmente. Bulma inconscientemente comenzo a llorar, todavía no se lo creía, pero aún así se sentó en el suelo llorando. Krilin no podía articular palabra, se había quedado mudo. Como era posible que aquel hombre, al que había visto crecer, y convertirse en el héroe de la justicia, ahora sea un vil asesino y un violador. Goku no cambio su expresión en ningún momento, pues él no se sorprendió de nada.

Para la mayoría, la noticia causo un gran shock en ellos. Pero había una persona que no quería creerselo. Él príncipe sintió como si le atravesaran el corazón cuando escucho la palabra "violación" y "Bra" en la misma frase. No podía hablar, no quería moverse, tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo. A su hija no... a su hija no la podían haber ... No!.

Las piernas le temblaban, sudor frió resbalaba por su frente. No era capaz de moverse, estaba totalmente inmóvil. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dirigir la vista a su hija. Su princesa estaba temblando, y sudaba, además de que en la comisura de sus ojos, comenzaron a formase unas cuantas lágrimas. Ella también lo miro, y cuando cruzo la mirada con la de su hija, pudo ver que ella estaba avergonzada. Bra no dijo nada, simplemente miraba a su padre con una vergüenza terrible.

Como pudo, Vegeta movió su mano y la llevo hasta el cabello de su hija. Con temor, aparto su pelo para examinarle el cuello. Sintió como si una tonelada de ladrillos, se le cayesen encima cuando vio que su pequeña princesa tenía una marca en el cuello. Entonces era cierto, ese miserable gusano había abusado de su hija. Y él tranquilamente en su casa, mientras su princesa estaba sufriendo una violación. La rabia más hacía si mismo, que hacía Son Gohan aumentó. Transformándose en Super Saiyan, Vegeta cogió por el cuello a Son Gohan con una rapidez increible.

- COMO HAS PODIDO HACERLE ALGO ASÍ A MI HIJA, YO TE LA CONFIE Y TÚ ABUSASTE DE ELLA! -

- Vegeta calmate - intento calmarlo Goku.

- AÚN LO DEFIENDES KAKAROT - fijo unos instantes la vista en Goku, y luego volvió con Son Gohan - PERO JURO QUE ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ, PORQUE PIENSO ACABR AHORA MISMO CON TU MISERABLE EXISTENCIA -

Son Gohan salio disparado por el techo de la casa, con Vegeta detrás de él. Goku, Goten y Trunks fueron tras ellos. Los demás se quedaron conmocionados en el interior de la casa. Pan no quería ir a ver como mataban a su padre, y Bra tampoco. Por mucho daño que le haya echo, la princesa lo seguía amando, y no quería ver como reducían a cenizas al amor de su vida.

En una montaña cerca del Monte Paoz, estaban Vegeta y Son Gohan transformados en Super Saiyans zurrándose mutuamente en el aire. Aunque Son Gohan era tremendamente fuerte, no podía dominar al príncipe de los saiyans. Vegeta le lanzo un gancho de derecha y envió al hijo de Goku al suelo, haciendo un gran agujero debido a su colisión. El príncipe extendió la mano, y acumulo energía preparándose para su conocido ataque Big Bang.

Son Gohan haciendo caso omiso a sus heridas se levanto del suelo, y esquivo perfectamente el ataque de su "suegro", apareciéndose detrás de él, he impactando en su espalda, haciendo que Vegeta diera un grito de dolor. Son Gohan comenzo a atacar a Vegeta por la espalda, mientras el príncipe se resentía. Con una fuerte patada, envió a Vegeta unos metros lejos de él, y disparo varios ataques de energía contra el príncipe. Son Gohan estaba tan concentrado en lanzar bolas de energía, que no se dio cuenta de que detrás de él estaba Vegeta preparando un Final Flash.

- FINAL - gritó Vegeta con los brazos extendidos a cada lado y acumulando energía - FLA... -

- NO VEGETA - gritó Goku interponiéndose entre su hijo y el príncipe.

- Kakarot, quitate de en medio si no quieres acompañar a tu hijo al otro mundo -

- Vegeta espera, no puedes matarlo - dijo Goten, quien apareció volando junto con Trunks.

- Aunque sea tu hermano, no puedes defenderle después de lo que a echo - ahora era Trunks el que hablaba - Y yo pienso ayudar a mi padre a deshacerme de ese desgraciado - Trunks también se transformo en super saiyan.

Inmediatamente, Trunks comenzo a mover sus manos de una forma extraña gritando.

- BURNING ATTACK -

Goku esquivo el ataque perfectamente, en cambio Son Gohan recibió parte de el. No le dio de lleno, pero si que impacto en su brazo derecho.

- Estas loco, no puedes matar a Son Gohan, aunque haya echo mal, merece una oportunidad - dijo Goten transformándose también en super saiyan.

- Merece una oportunidad, estoy seguro de que debe haber algún motivo para que se haya comportado de esa manera - Goku trataba de convencer inútilmente a Vegeta.

- Yo no voy a cambiar - hablo Son Gohan llamando la atención de los super saiyans - Estaba harto de ser el perfecto Son Gohan, y de que todo el mundo me recordase cada día de que era bueno y honrado. Y ahora, por fin soy yo mismo. Así es mi verdadero yo, si os gusta bien, y si no os aguantáis, porque yo ya no puedo cambiar -

- Basta ya de tanto parloteo, me importa una mierda lo que hagas con tu vida, pero no te voy a perdonar lo que le has echo a mi hija - dicho esto Vegeta lanzo su Final Flash hacia Son Gohan.

Son Gohan vio el ataque venir de frente, pero estaba tan lastimado por el anterior ataque de Trunks, que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Cerro los ojos preparándose para recibir el ataque, pero pasaron varios segundos y no sintió absolutamente nada. Abrió los párpados, y se encontró con una cara muy familiar.

- Piccolo - exclamo Son Gohan al ver a su maestro.

**Capítulo 15 terminado, ahora ya lo saben, sólo abra que ver que va a pasar ahora con Son Gohan. Ya que si no llega a ser por Piccolo, ahora mismo seria historia. La pregunta es ¿Son Gohan morirá? ¿Sí? ¿No?. Quien sabe Xd**

**girl dbz: Exactamente, esto ya se ha descubierto. A mi también me da pena terminar la historia, pero en fin, son cosas de la vida xD. No te puedo adelantar nada, de si acabara en desgracia o no, como tú misma dijiste, abra que esperar a ver que pasa.**

**Marirosy: Holaa, siento dejarte con el alma en un hilo Xd. Claro esta, Vegeta y Trunks quieren vengarse de Son Gohan, pero Goku y Goten no se lo permitirán, y ahora Piccolo tampoco. El drama vendrá en el próximo capitulo, que sera cuando comience el final. **

**Yuna Luna 78: Lo primero, darte las gracias por el review. Me alegra mucho que te agrade mi historia. Yo misma reconozco que mi escritura no es la mejor, pero cada capítulo intento esforzarme más. Espero que con el tiempo lo mejore. Que bien que hayas disfrutado con los últimos capítulos, y muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar.**

**Giovanna, mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura, Maria y Victoria agradezco de todo corazón vuestros comentarios, me hacen muy feliz. Espero que me sigáis animado hasta el final, que por cierto queda muy poquito.**


	16. La solución

El Namekiano extendió su mano, para ayudar a ponerse en pie a su pupilo. No hablo, no dijo nada, simplemente lo miraba. Observaba el cambio que se había producido en él. Toda honestidad se había marchado, de la inocencia, honradez y sencillez ya no quedaba ni rastro.

Son Gohan se olvido de lo que le estaba ocurriendo sólo unos instantes. Su maestro le había salvado la vida. Él ya no era el mismo, sus sentimientos habían cambiado, excepto para una persona. A Piccolo no le había perdido el respeto, lo seguía admirando como cuando era un niño. Él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y le debía mucho. Ahora más, si no llega a ser por él, seguramente estaría rindiendole cuentas a Enma Daio.

- Por qué ? - fue lo único que dijo el hombre verde.

- Estaba harto de ser el que era - contestó simplemente el pupilo.

- Eres consciente de lo que has echo ? -

- Claro - Son Gohan lo miro directamente a los ojos sin perderle el respeto - Y no me arrepiento -

- Si sigues con esto te matan -

- Eso ya lo veremos -

- Ya vienen - Piccolo miro hacía la dirección en que se acercaban rápidamente, parte de los guerreros Z - Yo no te enseñe esto - Piccolo hablaba con voz calmada, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su tono de voz.

- Recuerda bien, tú me enseñaste a ser malvado -

- No sabes lo que has echo -

- Lo sé perfectamente -

- No, no lo sabes - Piccolo alzo un poco su tono de voz.

- Ya soy mayorcito como para tomar mis propias decisiones. Yo he elegido este camino, y lo voy a seguir hasta el final -

- Estoy seguro de que llegaras al final, porque si sigues pensado así, tu final está muy próximo -

- Tú también piensas como ellos ?, tú también vas en mi contra no ? - reprocho Son Gohan, pues él pensaba que su maestro lo apoyaría.

- Yo no voy en tu contra Son Gohan, pero debes de entender que no puedes seguir con esta locura. Piensalo, tenías una familia a la que has destruido, un hogar que ya no existe, si sigues así te quedaras completamente solo - Piccolo intentaba que su pupilo entrara en razón.

- Piccolo lo siento mucho por ti, pero si no estás conmigo, estás contra mí - fue la ultima palabra de Son Gohan.

En el Monte Paoz...

Allí todo era un drama, eso no parecía una casa, más bien un manicomio. La gente estaba como ida, todavía analizaban la situación. Había sido un golpe tremendo para algunos de los que se encontraban allí. Chichi acaba de volver en si, gracias a la ayuda de C-18 y Krilin. Este no sabía como consolar a la mujer de su amigo, ni a su mejor amiga. Bulma seguía tirada en el suelo, llorando a moco tendido. Su hija estaba en pie a su lado, también lloraba, pero más bien aguantaba su dolor en el alma. Marron no sabía que hacer, quería ir a hablar con Pan, la cual estaba en un rincón sin decir nada, pero la rubia tenía miedo de meter la pata y hacer más daño a su amiga. Videl seguía sentada en el sofá, no había dicho nada en todo el rato, sólo miraba a la pared fijamente.

Krilin se conmovió al ver a Videl en ese estado, y se acerco para ver si podía ayudarla.

- Videl - la mujer no contestó, y Krilin se sentó a su lado - Quieres hablar ? - nada, la mujer seguía sin mediar palabra - Sé que es duro, pero tienes que pensar, que la verdadera víctima de todo esto es Bra -

Tenia razón, la víctima de su marido era Bra. La pobre chica había pagado la frustración de su Son Gohan. Videl dejo de mirar a la pared para dirigir la vista a Bra. La princesa miraba al suelo, la alfombra estaba empapada de sus lágrimas.

- Tienes razón, la víctima es Bra -

Videl se levanto del sofá, y fue directamente a abrazar a Bra. La princesa se sorprendió por ese acto, pero no objeto nada. Ahora todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ellas dos.

- Bra, lo siento, lo siento mucho. Nunca debí irme a trabajar a la ciudad del Este, quizás si no me hubiera marchado, tú te hubieras salvado - dijo Videl mientras se separaba del abrazo, dejando paso a nuevas lágrimas de culpabilidad.

Bra no sabía que decir, sólo atino a girar la cabeza en dirección a Pan, la cual la miraba mal. Al comprender, la princesa volvió a llorar con más fuerza. Había traicionado la confianza de Videl, se había acostado con su marido voluntariamente, y eso la hacía sentir más sucia todavía.

- Bra, tranquila sé que también es duro para ti, ese bastardo nos a echo daño a todos - Videl intentaba tranquilizar a Bra mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- No Videl, yo... hice algo muy malo - se tenía que confesar, quizás si lo contaba después se sentiría con menos culpa.

- Que quieres decir con eso Bra ? - preguntó C-18, que no dejaba de atender a Chichi.

- E-es que yo... yo -

- Bra, no es necesario que digas nada. Toda la culpa es de... mi hijo - dijo Chichi sintiéndose culpable por lo que hizo su hijo mayor.

-Bra volvió a mirar a Pan, la cual seguía con la misma mirada de antes. La princesa sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, tenía que hacerlo, reunir valor y contar lo que hizo. Bra se agacho para ayudar a poner en pie a su madre, al hacerlo, Bulma se abrazo a su pequeña hija, llorando más fuerte todavía.

- Pequeña... nunca tuve que dejarte marchar... tenía que haberle echo caso a tu padre... yo también tengo la culpa... perdoname hija mía - Bulma abrazo más fuerte a su hija, mientras le pedía perdón repetidas veces.

Todo el mundo se echaba la culpa, unos por unas cosas, otros por otras. En cierta manera tenían razón, todos tenían una pequeña parte de culpa. Bra no podía soportar como su madre le pedía perdón, se le estaba encogiendo el corazón de verla así.

- Mamá... tengo que decir algo muy importante - la princesa vio como Marron negaba con la cabeza, le decía que no hablara, que no dijera nada. Pero Bra hizo caso omiso a las señas de su amiga, y siguió con lo que estaba diciendo - Mamá yo... me siento muy avergonzada, porque... yo... me acosté con Son Gohan voluntariamente -

Bulma y los demás se quedaron sin aliento cuando escucharon las palabras de Bra. La científico enseguida pensó que mentía, su hija dijo eso por la vergüenza que sentía, y por eso mintió.

- Bra cariño... no tienes por qué decir eso, tú no tienes la culpa cariño. No te avergüences de nada, al que se le debe caer la cara de vergüenza es a ese... hombre - Bulma no quiso insultarlo, por la cara de su amiga Chichi.

- No mamá - gritó Bra alejándose un poco de su madre - Es cierto, yo me acosté con él antes de saber que se había aprovechado de mí. Y cuando me entere también lo volví a hacer, deje que se acostara conmigo -

Videl se sentó en el sofá ayudada por Marron, la cual miro a su amiga con cara de "eso sobraba". Chichi no dijo nada, se quedo muda observando a Bra. Krlin y C-18 ya no se sorprendían de nada. A la que más le dolió escuchar aquello fue a Bulma, quien miro a Pan con la esperanza de que ella dijera lo contrario. Pero para su desgracia, Pan se lo confirmo con la mirada.

Ploff, Bulma le arreo un guantazo a Bra en la mejilla izquierda. La princesa se toco su mejilla, área que estaba nuevamente inundada por las lágrimas. Ese acto, le dolió más a Bulma que a su hija, nunca le había puesto la mano encima, pero ahora era necesario hacerle entender que lo que había echo era algo despreciable.

- Como has podido hacer algo así. Es que te volviste loca - gritó Bulma a todo pulmón - Como se te ocurrió acostarte con él. Tú todavía eres peor que él, como pudiste... -

Krilin sujeto a Bulma para que no volviera a golpear a Bra. El marido de la androide calmo un poco más a su amiga, diciéndole que Bra era la víctima, y que la culpa de todo era de Son Gohan.

Bra salio volando por el agujero que había en el techo, seguida por Pan y Marron,pues querían evitar que Bra hiciera una locura.

Un poco más lejos de la casa, en unas montañas cercanas, sobrevolaban los cielos Trunks y Goten, que iban unos metros detrás de Vegeta y Goku.

- Trunks frena - Goten agarro del brazo a su amigo, para que no continúase su vuelo - Esto es una locura -

- Una locura?, una locura es lo que ha echo tu hermano. Ahora deja de hacer el tonto y vamos -

- Y si matas a Son Gohan, que ganaras con eso ? - intentaba razonar el pelinegro.

- Nada, pero al menos al menos me vengare -

- Trunks, la venganza no lleva a ninguna parte, entiendelo, esto no lleva a ninguna parte -

- Goten deja de molestar, y sueltame, si tú no quieres ver como le hacemos pagar a Son Gohan lo que le ha echo a mi hermana, vete - Trunks se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, pero Goten se puso delante de él.

- No voy a permitir que mates a mi hermano - Goten cambio su mirada, y su tono de voz a uno más serio.

- Así... me lo vas a impedir ? - se burlo Trunks - Intentalo - le retó su amigo.

Mientras los ex-amigos se liaban a porrazos, Goku intentaba convencer a Vegeta por el camino.

- Vegeta, entiendelo, no ganaras nada matando a Son Gohan. Por favor Vegeta, detente - decía Goku mientras sobrevolaba los cielos acompañado de Vegeta.

- Callaté de una maldita vez Kakarot, voy a hacerle pagar bien caro a tu hijo por lo que le hizo a Bra, y nadie me lo va impedir -

- Yo sí - Goku se teletransporto delante de Vegeta - Lo siento mucho Vegeta, pero no puedo permitir que mates a mi hijo -

- Bueno, si insistes tanto en acompañarlo al otro mundo, are tu sueño realidad -

Vegeta conecto un buen puñetazo en la boca del estomago de Goku, este se doblo por el dolor, he inmediatamente recibió un golpe bien fuerte en su espalda, enviándolo directo a tierra. Vegeta acelero el vuelo, directo a su eterno rival, pero por desgracia el príncipe recibió una bola de energía en su cara. Aprovechando que el príncipe se dolía, Goku aprovecho para darle un sin fin de puñetazos en su estómago. Él príncipe consiguió esquivar algunos puñetazos, aprovechando para darle una patada en la pierna derecha de Goku, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio. El príncipe alzo su mano, y envió un ráfaga de Ki directo a su rival.

Mientras estos dos luchaban sin piedad, Bra volaba por las montañas del Monte Paoz, seguida por Marron y Pan.

- BRA, ESPERA POR FAVOR - gritó la rubia.

Ante ese ruego, la princesa freno su vuelo, y giro sobre si misma para encontrase con sus amigas.

- Que piensas hacer? - preguntó la hija de Krilin.

- Voy a evitar que ocurra una desgracia - contestó la princesa.

- Tú no vas a evitar nada- esta vez era el turno de Pan - No vas a poder evitar que tu padre y tu hermano le hagan pagar a mi padre lo que hizo -

- Acaso no te importa lo que le pase a tu padre ? - la princesa no comprendía la frialdad de Pan.

- Te soy sincera?, yo soy justa, y a cada uno se le da lo que se merece. Y si mi padre se merece la muerte, pues que muera, no me importa -

- P-pero Pan, como puedes decir algo así ?. Por mucho que haya echo Son Gohan, sigue siendo tu padre - al menos así lo veía Marron.

- Marron, ese ya no es mi padre -

- Pues a mi me da igual lo que tú pienses, porque yo no pienso dejar que lo maten - la princesa se dispuso a seguir con su vuelo, pero Pan la agarro de un brazo, impidiendo que Bra se marchara.

- Y yo no pienso permitir que no se haga justicia - Pan miro desafiante a la peliazul.

Sin que a Bra la diera tiempo a reaccionar, Pan la atrajo del brazo que tenia agarrado y le golpeo con su brazo libre. A una velocidad sorprendente, Pan comenzo a darle fuertes puñetazos a la princesa, mientras Marron comenzo a gritar que pararan. La nieta de Goku paso a un juego de piernas impresionante, recibiendo Bra un rodillazo en el pecho y seguidamente fue enviada al suelo por un codazo de Pan.

- Ka-me-ha-me ... -

- PAN NO LO HAGAS - la rubia sólo podía gritar que parara, debido a su poca experiencia en batalla, no podía intervenir.

- Haaaaaa - gritó Pan lanzando el famoso ataque de su abuelo, directo a Bra.

Hubo una gran explosión, haciendo un gran cráter en el suelo. Toda la zona se lleno de polvo, por lo tanto las chicas no conseguían divisar nada. Cuando el polvo se disipo, se dieron cuenta de que en tierra no había absolutamente nadie, ni rastro de la princesa. Pan, que todavía respiraba agitadamente debido al esfuerzo, sintió un gran Ki detrás de ella. Poco a poco, volteo su rostro, para a si ver a Bra transformada en super saiyan con los brazos cruzados, y algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

- De verdad creías que me ibas a derrotar con ese ataque tan mediocre ? , tercera clase - dijo la princesa, que en estos momentos era calcada a Vegeta.

Marron la miraba sorprendida, pero no tanto como Pan. La morena sabía de las habilidades de la princesa, pero jamas pensó que llegaran a este punto. Bra se descruzo de brazos, extendió la palma de su mano, y comenzo a acumular energía en ella.

- Pan, eres un verdadero estorbo, sabes?, yo también soy justa como tú. Así que como tú me lanzaste el mejor ataque que tienes, yo te voy a lanzar el mio - la princesa estaba siendo muy cruel con su mejor amiga, y es que el amor mueve montañas...

- BRA ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA! SI HACES ESO, LA VAS A MATAR -

Bra no hizo caso a los gritos de su amiga Marron, y lanzo su mejor ataque.

- BIG BANG ATTACK -

El ataque salio de la palma de la mano de Bra, y fue directo hacía Pan. La cual estaba presa del pánico y no podía moverse. La rubia observaba como el ataque se dirigía a Pan, y esta no hacía nada.

- NO - gritó Marron interponiendose entre el ataque de Bra y su amiga Pan.

Bra vio como el cuerpo inconsciente de Marron caía al suelo. Pan miraba el cuerpo de su amiga sin poder creer lo que acaba de suceder. La princesa intento calmarse para analizar la situación, acababa de lanzar un ataque mortal contra Marron?, pero que había echo!. Todos tenían razón, era verdad, se había vuelto loca. A intentado matar a Pan, y resulta que casi mata a Marron... Un momento, Marron seguía viva ¿no?. Bra se quedo inmovilizada ante ese pensamiento, y si la había matado?.

Cuando comenzo a tomar conciencia de la situación, Pan aterrizo rápidamente al lado de su amiga para comprobar si seguía con vida.

No mucho más lejos, Piccolo y Son Gohan seguían todas las peleas que se habían producido en cuestión de segundos.

- Ves todo lo que has causado, es que no te das cuentas. Ahora mismo por tu culpa, casi muere una chica inocente - le recriminaba Piccolo, intentando que su pupilo entre en razón.

- Hmp, esa niña no me importa en lo más mínimo, y tampoco me importan los demás - Son Gohan cerro los ojos y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa - A mi, sólo me importa una persona -

- Son Gohan, te has obsesionado con ella, no entiendes que todo esto es una locura. Que culpa tienen los demás, recapacita Son Gohan por favor - Piccolo ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse, ni él mismo había tenido la frialdad que mostraba Son Gohan en estos momentos.

- Esto no es ninguna locura Piccolo, es el camino que he elegido. Bra va a ser mía toda la vida, va a ser la madre de mis hijos. Ah, y respecto a lo de que muera gente inocente, bueno, para ganar la partida siempre hay que sacrificar un peón -

De repente el alumno y el maestro sintieron un Ki muy poderoso acercándose a ellos. No era nada más y nada menos que el Ki de Goku. El cual aterrizo justo al lado de su hijo y el Namek. Presentaba unas heridas muy feas, pero aún así seguía con fuerzas.

- Son Gohan, hay que parar esto como sea, Vegeta no tardara nada en llegar, y no sé si lo podre detener mucho tiempo -

- No sé que hay que parar, yo estoy aquí dispuesto a enfrentarme a quien sea - dijo desafiante el hijo al padre.

- Hijo, o entras en razón por las buenas, o entras en razón por las malas - Goku no quería llegar a esto, pero prefería un mal rato, que no lamentarse toda su vida.

- Prueba por las malas - Son Gohan se puso en posición de pelea, al igual que su padre.

El primogénito de Goku cayó al suelo, antes de que su padre lo tocara. Goku miro confundido a Piccolo, el cual le había dado un golpe seco, pero certero en la nuca, provocando que Son Gohan cayera al suelo inconsciente.

- Goku este es el plan -

Piccolo le contó su plan a Goku, y este acepto sin quedarle más remedio. Lo que le dijo el Namek era una bueno idea después de todo.

Como un relámpago, Vegeta aterrizo donde se encontraban anteriormente, Goku y el bastardo de su hijo. Pero en estos momentos, sólo estaba Piccolo.

- Donde están ? - preguntó un amenazante Vegeta.

- Calmate Vegeta, hemos encontrado una solución -

- Que solución ni que mierdas, dime donde esta ese hijo de la gran ... -

- Vegeta calmate, ya esta solucionado -

- Quieres dejar de decir eso!, dime ahora mismo donde esta si no quieres que ... -

- Donde se encuentran ahora, tú no puedes ir. Tendrás que esperar a mañana -

- A qué te refieres?, habla - ordenó el príncipe.

Muy lejos de allí, en un lugar extraño, despertó pesadamente el que ahora es perseguido por todos. Son Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la cara de su padre, el cual lo examinaba minuciosamente. Extrañado, Son Gohan se incorporo en la cama. Un momento, estaba en una cama, que hacia él en una cama?. Miro al rededor, todo eso le resultaba muy familiar. Al rededor de la cama había unos velos en color morado, eso lo había visto antes. Se levanto bruscamente, he inclino la cabeza para mirar lo que había a su alrededor. Pero para su sorpresa, no había nada, absolutamente nada, todo era blanco.

Entonces recordó...

- Estamos en el cuarto de la mente y el tiempo ? -

**Bueno, ya estamos en la recta final. Si no se me ocurren más cosas, seguramente el próximo capítulo sera el ultimo. No lo aseguro, pero creo que sólo necesito un capítulo para finalizar mi historia. Como mucho dos. No tengo ni idea si el final es el esperado, pero es la única solución que se me ocurrió. **

**girl dbz: Que pasara con Son Gohan?, bueno... esa pregunta no es fácil de contestar, tendrás que esperar al próximo capítulo para resolver tu duda. Que Bra quede contenta?, difícil también. La felicidad de Bra, depende de lo que le ocurra a Son Gohan...**

**Victoria: Efectivamente, ya se descubrió todo. Trunks tiene toda la razón, pero hay que entender que Goten no quiere que maten a su hermano, algo lógico por otra parte. Son Gohan tiene el apoyo de su padre, hermano y maestro, ya que si no llega a ser por ellos, ahora mismo Son Gohan estaría en el infierno.**

**Esplandian: Lo primero de todo, darte las gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer todo mi fic, y comentar cada capítulo, te lo agradezco mucho. No te voy a contestar a todos tus reviews ya que necesitaría un capítulo entero, pero si voy a decir algunas cosas. **

**Tienes razón respecto a lo de que Bra parece una Canon Sue, quizás me pase un poco, pero esque la adoro. **

**Lo de los signos de interrogación y de exclamación, es una manía. Ya se que lo escribo incorrectamente, pero es que tengo costumbre. Lo tendré en cuenta para futuros fics.**

**Me alegra que te guste como dote la villanía de Son Gohan, no es fácil hacerlo de malo.**

**Lo del humor involuntario... bueno es que yo soy así. Elegí una historia de horror y suspense, y yo soy muy bromista, esta historia para mí no pega. Es normal que se me escapen cosas de humor por hay en medio, pido disculpas por lo de las abejas, ( gilipolleces que se me ocurren ). Pero lo de la daga masculina a mi me gusto xD.**

**De verdad que te agradezco tus comentarios y tus consejos.**

**Bonus Kun: Es cierto, actualice muy seguido, he tenido mucho tiempo libre y aproveche para subir capítulos. Bra no salio disparada de inmediato, debido a la vergüenza que sentía, además tenía pensado que mejor se fuera después, para hacer un enfrentamiento entre ella y Pan. Que bien que te gusto la reacción de Trunks, tienes razón con lo de GT, o como yo lo llamo: La gran cagada. Tienes razón en que todos tienen parte de culpa, es así, el cambio de Son Gohan es por culpa de todos, especialmente de Chichi. Y también le quedo marcado el que Goku abandonara a su familia por tantos años. **

**Bra-princess, Sandra-crazy y mumz3l-Neskoiik-Bura muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones y reviews, se tendrán en cuenta.**


	17. La cuenta atrás

- Q-qué estoy haciendo aquí ? - preguntó un exaltado Son Gohan.

- Estás aquí para evitar una desgracia - dijo tajantemente Goku.

- Ha, buen intento pero en cuanto salga por esa puerta esto va a ser un caos y no lo va a poder evitar nadie -

- Tú mismo, más vale que recapacites pronto, si no nos espera un año bastante largo - Goku despreocupado se tumbo en la cama.

- Que gracia, vamos a estar un año aquí ?. Eso no te lo crees ni tú, ahora basta de tonterías padre, y vámonos de aquí - Son Gohan ya empezaba a creerse que su padre hablaba enserio.

- Hijo, yo creía que eras más inteligente. Hay fuera está Vegeta y Trunks, los cuales no piensan en otra cosa que verte muerto. Dime, prefieres morir a pasar un tranquilo año aquí con tu padre ? -

- Un año pasara aquí dentro, pero allá fuera sólo pasara un día - acaso Goku no se acordaba?

- Ya lo sé hijo mío, pero por lo menos ganamos tiempo - dijo Goku con toda la tranquilidad posible.

- Te crees que soy estúpido?, tú me has traído aquí para convencerme de que vuleva a ser el imbécil de antes. Ahorrate las molestias, porque no vas a conseguir nada -

Son Gohan se dirigió a la puerta caminando bastante bien, y sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo. Al parecer su padre le había dado una semilla senzu. Cuando Son Gohan estaba a escasos metros de la puerta, una ráfaga de Ki, provoco que el hijo de Goku retrocediera unos metros.

- Pero que cojones te pasa ? - reclamo Son Gohan.

- Shh esa boca... Son Gohan no se debe decir palabrotas -

Que pasaba?, acaso su padre se estaba burlando de él?. O simplemente es que era tonto ?, sí era tonto.

- Basta ya de tonterías, no vamos a conseguir nada quedandonos aquí -

- Eso por que lo digas tú -

En el exterior, Vegeta tenía a Piccolo acorralado contra un arbol, pues quería descubrir de una vez por todas donde se encontraban sus enemigos.

- Mira gusano, sólo te lo voy a repetir una vez más. Donde está Kakarot y su hijo ? - el príncipe intentaba controlarse para no deshacerse del Namekiano.

- P-para que l-lo quieres saber, s-si no p-podrás encontrarlos - Piccolo intento pronunciar bien las palabras, ya que Vegeta lo tenía agarrado fuertemente por el cuello.

- Dime donde están si no quieres que... -

- PAPÁ - se escucho un grito desde el cielo - A quien tienes que matar es a Son Gohan, no a Piccolo - Trunks calmo a su padre, cuando el hijo de Bulma aterrizo a su lado.

- Este imbécil - Vegeta apretó un poco más su agarre, haciendo que a Piccolo le faltara el oxigeno - No quiere decirme donde se han escondido esas escorias -

- Piccolo, no intentes protegerlos y dinos ahora mismo donde están esos dos -

- A-aunque os lo d-diga, n-no podréis e-encontrarlos -

- Habla! - el príncipe a se harto, y apretando su agarre casi ahoga al Namek.

- E-están e-en e-el c-cuarto d-de l-la m-mente y e-el t-tiempo - dicho esto, Vegeta soltó a Piccolo y este cayó al suelo recuperando oxigeno.

- Genial, y ahora que hacemos - Trunks adopto pose pensativa para ver si se le ocurría algo.

- Pues que vamos hacer, vamos a ir ahora mismo al cuarto de la mente y el tiempo, y los vamos a sacar de porrazos -

- Vegeta no seas ingenuo, recuerda que en esa sala sólo se puede estar un maximo de 48 horas, y te recuerdo que tú ya estuviste ese tiempo -

- Que pasa si yo y mi padre entramos ? -

- Pues que desaparecería la puerta, y quedarías encerrados para siempre en otra dimensión -

- Pues los haremos salir desde fuera - acto seguido, Vegeta alzo el vuelo seguido por su hijo.

Unos metros más lejos, seguía el drama de Bra y sus amigas.

- N-no n-no estará m-muerta verdad ? - preguntó Bra, a la cual inconscientemente se le escaparon unas pocas lágrimas.

Pan igual de turbada que su amiga, poco a poco se acerco a Marron, con la esperanza de que siguiera con vida. Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, y escucho los latidos de su corazón, además de que podía sentir su Ki, muy débil, pero al fin y al cabo no estaba muerta sólo muy mal herida.

Al comprobar que su amiga seguía con vida, la nieta de Mister Satán se puso en pie, alzo su cabeza y miro a la princesa, a la cual se le veía muy angustiada. Pan comenzó a levitar lentamente hasta que llego a la altura de su amiga.

- Pero tú has visto lo que has echo! casi matas a Marron - le gritó bien fuerte Pan a la princesa.

- Y-yo...yo no pretendía... -

- Bra casi la matas, no me lo puedo creer Bra. Si que te ha afectado ser la puta de mi padre, te has vuelto igual que él -

Otra vez, otra vez su amiga la había vuelto a llamar puta. Parecía un loro repitiendo siempre lo mismo, algo que a la princesa no le agradaba en absoluto.

- Otra vez con eso, cuantas veces te voy a tener que decir que yo amo a tu padre - La princesa volvió a sacar ese carácter Vegeta.

- Y aún después de saber todo lo que ha echo sigues amándolo! - esto ya era de risa.

- Pan, no puedo dejar de amar a tu padre de la noche a la mañana, entiendelo -

- Deja de decir estupideces Bra, eres una guarra y punto. Tenías a mi padre a tiro, y como te gusta como te lo hace, te da pereza cambiar -

Bra ya no se aguanto más, Pan se iba a tragar sus palabras, pero para suerte de la morena Krilin apareció volando. Y es que el marido de la androide se quedo muy preocupado por las chicas, y fue a supervisar que todo estaba bien. Y cual fue su sorpresa al ver allí tirada en el suelo a su querida hijita?

- Marron - Krilin socorrió a su hija inmediatamente - Que le ha pasado ? - preguntó Krilin desesperado, mientras sujetaba a su hija mal herida entre sus brazos.

- Aquí la "princesa" a intentado matarme, pero Marron se interpuso en medio y el ataque que lazo Bra la alcanzo a ella-

Krilin no pidió más explicaciones y salio volando de allí rápidamente para socorrer a la luz de sus ojos. Pan intento seguirle, pero la princesa la sujeto del hombro impidiendo su huida.

- Donde te crees que vas - dijo la princesa con un odio indescriptible en su tono de voz - Te crees que puedes decir eso de la princesa de los saiyans, y marcharte como si nada ? -

Pan trago saliva al escuchar aquello, pero ella no era ninguna cobarde, así que aparto bruscamente la mano que tenía Bra sujetando su hombro y la enfrento.

- Princesa de los saiyans ? - se burlo Pan - Mira querida, te aseguro que si el planeta Vegeta no hubiera explotado, y tú fueras la princesa, serias la Puta de la saiyans -

Se acabo, eso era el colmo. Bra volvió a poner su mano en el hombro de Pan, para seguidamente atraer a la morena contra su cuerpo y así darle un puñetazo bien fuerte en el estomago. Ese golpe había producido que Pan escupiera sangre de su boca, pero no le dolió tanto como el rodillazo que acababa de recibir en el mismo lugar. La princesa agarro con ambas manos los hombros de Pan, acto seguido la lanzo violentamente contra unas rocas.

Pan se resentía de sus heridas, estaba empotrada en la montaña con los ojos cerrados, aguantando el dolor. La nieta de Goku abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la princesa, la cual inmediata mente la agarro por el cuello.

- Escuchame bien tercera clase - le decía Bra a la morena mientras apretaba su agarre - Escoria como tú, no merece siquiera dirigirme la palabra, y mucho menos faltarme al respeto. Sabes algo?, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que Son Gohan te zurrara, tenía toda la razón respesto a tu enorme bocaza. Un consejo, mide tus palabras porque te puede ir muy mal -

- O-otro consejo t-te voy a d-dar yo, la p-próxima v-vez que q-quieras follar c-con alguien, asegurate d-de que no s-sea un asesino, p-porque te puede ir m-muy mal -

Como respuesta a su consejo, Pan fue lanzada a tierra con todo el odio posible del que Bra fue capaz. Pan cayó boca abajo, manchando el suelo de sangre, sangre que caía abundante mente de su boca. Como pudo volteo su cabeza hacía el cielo, pudiendo ver así a Bra preparando un ataque muy conocido.

- Te lo advertí, CAÑÓN GALICK -

En casa de los Son...

Chchi ya recuperada del Shock intentaba consolar a Videl, la cual ahora estaba peor que antes. C-18 atendía a Bulma, que no podía dejar de llorar, avergonzada por lo que había echo su hija. De repente, Krilin entro por la ventana del salón con Marron en brazos. C-18 al ver eso dejo inmediatamente a Bulma y corrió hacía su marido he hija.

- MARRON! - gritó desesperada la androide - Krilin, que le ha pasado? -

- Tranquila C-18, Marron esta bien, al parecer el ataque de Bra no le dio de lleno, y por suerte sólo a perdido el conocimiento -

- C-como que el ataque de mi hija ? - preguntó Bulma para cerciorarse de que había oído bien.

En un Bosque alrededor del Monte Paoz...

Goten se sujetaba por los arboles para no caerse, mientras se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, en estos momentos roto. Por cada árbol que se sujetaba dejaba rastros de sangre. Pues el hijo de Goku estaba muy mal herido, y es que la falta de entrenamiento estos últimos años fue una gran desventaja en el combate contra Trunks. El cual ultimamente había entrenado continuamente junto con su hermana y su padre.

Sin fuerzas para poder caminar,a Goten no le quedo más remedio que sentarse en una roca mientras se desangraba. No tenía fuerzas para caminar, mucho menos las iba a tener para volar. Reflexionando unos instantes, se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que lo mejor era que su hermano muriera. Mirándolo bien, su hermano estaba causando mucho daño, no sólo a él, si no a todos lo que le rodean. Le dio gracias a Kami de haberse fijado en Bra en estos momentos y no antes, que hubiera pasado si él se hubiera enamorado de Bra y luego descubre lo que paso con Son Gohan? Pero enseguida cambió de opinión, Son Gohan era su hermano a pesar de todo, y él no lo iba a abandonar nunca. Si no te apoya la familia, quien te va a apoyar?

Goten sintió un Ki muy débil no muy lejos de él, se concentro en identificarlo y seguidamente se horrorizo. Ese Ki era de su sobrina Pan, se estaba muriendo! Aguantando su dolor, Goten se levanto de la roca y comenzo a caminar hacía donde provenía el Ki. Camino un largo rato, estaba muy cansado y sus heridas le dolían demasiado, si seguía así pronto moriría desangrado. Pero más pronto moriría la chica que estaba inconsciente en el suelo si no se daba prisa. Por fin había llegado hasta Pan, pero se había esforzado demasiado y había perdido mucha sangre por el camino. Así que cuando Goten llego hasta Pan, se derrumbo al lado de ella al mismo tiempo que perdía el conocimiento.

En la Atalaya de Kami...

- No poder pasar, si hacer eso puerta desaparecer - decía delante de la puerta del cuarto de la mente y el tiempo, para poder evitar la entrada de Vegeta.

- Quitate de en medio insecto, si no quieres que... -

- Padre, Mr. Popo tiene razón, no podemos entrar en esa habitación, tenemos que esperar - intentaba calmarlo Trunks.

- Trunks yo no pienso esperar ni un sólo segundo, voy a tirar la puerta abajo y los voy a sacar a rastras - Vegeta apunto con su mano hacía la puerta dispuesto a tirarla abajo, pero Dende lo detuvo.

- Vegeta detente! no puedes hacer eso -

- No te cuesta nada esperar un poco más Vegeta, además cuando salgan no ara falta que mates a nadie - hablo Piccolo - Porque estoy seguro de que cuando Son Gohan salga por esa puerta, Goku lo abra conseguido -

- Conseguido el qué? - preguntó el príncipe sin entender.

- El cambio, Son Gohan saldrá por esa puerta siendo en mismo de antes, eso te lo aseguro -

- Piccolo, parece mentira viniendo de ti - dijo un indignado Trunks - De verdad piensas que Son Gohan puede volver a ser el de antes?. No seas ingenuo Piccolo -

- No soy ingenuo, soy realista - Piccolo confundió más a los presentes - Vamos, pensar un poco. El cambio de Son Gohan no a sido normal, es algo que no se puede entender. Estoy seguro de que en un año, Goku lograra abrirle los ojos a Son Gohan. Esto a sido una locura pasajera, en cuanto Son Gohan vea lo que ha echo, se arrepentirá y volverá a ser el que era - El Namek veía todo de color de rosa...

- Pues yo no pienso esperar nada, me importa una mierda si ese gusano vuelve a ser el mismo, o sale aún peor, porque yo me lo voy a cargar ahora -

Cuando el príncipe estaba apunto de volar la puerta, un disparo de Ki apareció delante de él, impidiendo su objetivo. Vegeta volteo lentamente para ver al responsable del ataque.

- No pienso permitir que hagas eso Vegeta - Piccolo lo miro desafiante, provocandole al príncipe una carcajada.

- Y quien me va a detener? tú ?- el príncipe rió sonoramente - no me hagas reír -

- MAKANKOSAPPO - el ataque de Piccolo se produjo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por suerte el príncipe lo vio venir y lo esquivo con facilidad. Pero parte del palacio de Dende quedo destruido. Vegeta observo el destrozo unos instantes, comprendiendo que Piccolo iba en serio.

- Con que esas tenemos he. Bueno parece que tendré que deshacerme primero del maestro -

En el interior de la habitación de la mente y el tiempo ...

- Pero es que no te has dado cuenta de nada! Son Gohan, tú ya tenías una vida echa -

- Una vida que no me llenaba, una vida vacía que no servía para nada -

- Tenías a tu mujer y a tu hija, tenías amigos, familiares que te querían. Por qué dices que tu vida estaba vacía ? - Goku intentaba hacerle ver a Son Gohan el cariño que tenía a su alrededor.

- Sí... cierto, yo tenía una mujer que me ignoraba, una mujer que no le importaba nada. Videl sólo se preocupaba de ella misma, siempre quería lo mejor para ella. Sin olvidarnos de su querido padre claro... ese falsante que sólo busca la fama, que se arrastra como una lagartija para conseguir que lo aplaudan -

- Son Gohan, Videl no es así, y lo sabes. Y respecto a lo de Mister Satán pues... ya lo conoces hijo -

- Y Pan, mi hija, la que nunca en su vida me ha echo caso de nada. La que hacía lo que le daba la gana, sin importarle una mierda los demás -

- Son Gohan, no hables así de tu propia hija -

- No me importa mi hija, no me importa mi mujer, no me importa nadie. Entiendelo de una puta vez, yo ya no soy el mismo imbécil de antes y no me importa lo que le pase a mi familia o amigos, es más, prefiero que se mueran todos para que me dejen tranquilo -

- Y todo el cariño que te hemos dado? el sacrificio que hizo tu madre para que tuvieras un buen futuro. El esfuerzo que echo yo para salvarte de todos los enemigos, todo lo que te he enseñado para que seas un buen guerrero -

- Ha, vamos a ver. Me estas diciendo que tengo que agradecer que mi madre me amargara mi infancia? y que tu me abandonaras en mi juventud ? -

- Son Gohan, eso no es así y lo sabes -

- A no es así? que yo recuerde sí. Vamos a analizar las cosas. Desde que tengo uso de razón, mi madre me ha estado obligando a estudiar las 24 horas del día, sin dejarme jugar, sin dejarme luchar, sin dejar que me divierta. Me amargo mi infancia diciendome siempre lo que tenía que hacer, como me tenía que comportar, con quien me debía de juntar. Nunca me dio libertad. Dime, crees que tengo que agradecer eso ? -

- Hijo mio, tu madre sólo quería llevarte por el buen camino, y fíjate como lo consiguió -

- Sí... ya lo veo, se puede apreciar que soy un hombre ejemplar no ? - dijo Son Gohan con ironía.

- Hasta hace bien poco lo eras -

- Pero ahora ya no, metetelo en la cabeza, yo no voy a cambiar -

En la Atalya de Kami...

- Padre detente! Vas a matar a Piccolo, él no tiene la culpa de nada- intentaba detenerlo a gritos el hijo mayor de Bulma.

Piccolo estaba en el suelo con Vegeta encima de él, el príncipe no paraba de pegarle fuertes puñetazos a la cara del Namek. Piccolo al principio se había defendido bien, pero su fuerza no era comparable a la de un saiyan, y menos a la del príncipe de dicha raza.

- Papá - el príncipe detuvo su puño en el aire cuando escucho la voz de su hija menor - Que estas haciendo, por qué estas golpeando a Piccolo ? - dijo la niña preocupada.

Vegeta se quito de encima del Namek y volteo hacía su hija. Se preocupo unos instantes al verla con tantas heridas en su cuerpo, pero enseguida se calmo al ver que su hija no le habían echo nada grave.

- Este imbécil no me deja entrar en esa estúpida habitación para sacar a esos bastardos - la princesa enseguida comprendió que Son Gohan se encontraba en el interior de la habitación.

Antes de que Bra pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, C-18 apareció volando con Goten y Pan sobre sus hombros. Al aterrizar sobre la plataforma dejo caer a los dos muchachos a tierra. La androide busco con la mirada a la hija de Vegeta, encontrándola justo al lado de este. La miro con todo el odio del que fue capaz y le dijo con voz amenazante.

- Ahora mismo te voy hacer pagar lo que le has echo a mi hija -

- De qué estás hablando ? - dijo el príncipe atrayendo a su hija hacía él.

- Que a pasado con Marron ? - preguntó Trunks al escuchar la amenaza de la androide.

En esos momentos, Pan y Goten se levantaron del suelo ya recuperados. Gracias a que Piccolo les había dado una senzu, los jóvenes ya estaban curados.

- Resulta que tu querida hermanita - dijo Pan con sarcasmo - Hace un rato intento matarme, pero Marron se puso en medio y el ataque lo recibió ella -

Vegeta miro a su hija con asombro, esta como respuesta lo miro a los ojos. Sobraban las palabras entre ellos, el príncipe entendió que eso era cierto.

- Pero como está ? está bien ?, es grave ? - preguntó Trunks muy preocupado.

- Krilin la llevo a casa de Goku, por suerte está bien. Pero eso no quita que le de su merecido a esta Golfa -

- A quien llamas golfa, maldito montón de chatarra - salio Vegeta a defender a su hija sin dejar de sujetarla.

- C-18 quieta - dijo Piccolo al ver como la androide preparaba un ataque contra Vegeta y su hija - Lo primero es darle una semilla senzu a tu hija, por ahora esta bien, pero pronto comenzara a desangrarse -

C-18 miro fijamente a la responsable del estado de su hija y después suspiro. Se acerco a Piccolo y este le dio la semilla. Se acerco a Bra, a una distancia respetable, no quería marcharse sin antes decirle.

- Volveré -

En el interior del cuarto de la mente y el tiempo...

Son Gohan atacaba a su padre con todas sus fuerzas, mostrándole todo el odio que sentía hacía él. Goku por su parte sólo se limitaba a esquivar los ataques de su hijo sin contra-atacar a ninguno.

- Tú mismo me decías que desatara mi cólera, tú mismo decías que soltara mi rabia. Pues aquí está, ya la tienes - Son Gohan se desahogaba mientras intentaba zurrar a su padre - No te importaba nadie más que tú mismo, incluso me mandaste a luchar contra Célula sin importarte lo que me pasara -

- Vamos hijo eso es, desahogate vamos, dime todo lo que sientes -

- Me abandonaste cuando sólo era un niño, 7 años estuviste entrenando en el otro mundo. Eres un egoísta, no te importaba una mierda, me dejaste tirado por siete años para que pudieras entrenar sin molestias -

- Eso es hijo, sigue - Goku esquivava los ataques de Son Gohan al mismo tiempo que escuchaba sus reproches.

- Ni te molestaste en saber que era de nosotros cuando estabas en el otro mundo, ni siquiera sabías que tenías otro hijo. Siendo sólo un crío tuve que encargarme de mi madre y de mi hermano, porque a ti no te importábamos -

En la Atalaya de Kami...

- No papá, espera a que salgan ellos por favor - le rogaba su hija para que no echara la puerta abajo.

- Pero que demonios te pasa a ti ahora, acaso no quieres que me deshaga de ese gusano ? - el príncipe no entendía la angustia de su hija.

- Vegeta no te vamos a permitir que derribes la puerta - Goten intervino para salvar a Bra.

- Ni yo tampoco - se agrego Piccolo, poniéndose este y Goten delante de la puerta.

- A mi me da lo mismo - dijo Pan con indiferencia.

- Padre creo que sería mejor esperar a que salieran ellos por sus propios medios - Trunks comenzaba a pensar que sería mejor esperar. No os equivoquéis, pues el hermano de Bra seguía con la idea de matarlo, pero no era conveniente abrir una puerta a la fuerza que lleva a otra dimensión...

- Papá por favor, esperate un poco. Ya cuando salgan veremos que pasa, pero por favor no lo hagas - Bra puso la mirada infalible, osea la mirada de cachorrillo.

El príncipe se ablando un poquito y sin entender muy bien por qué su hija quería esperar, decidió que esperaría una hora.

- Una hora - dijo el príncipe mirando directamente a Piccolo- Si en una hora no han salido ese par de mal nacidos, tiro la puerta abajo y los saco a patadas -

Sin quedarle más remedio, ya que la furia del príncipe no se podía aplacar más, Piccolo acepto. Todos los presentes quedaron conformes, aunque Piccolo no estaba muy convencido. Una hora en el exterior era equivalente a 15 días en la habitación, y ese tiempo no era suficiente.

En el cuarto de la mente y el tiempo...

Son Gohan atacaba a su padre cada vez más furioso mientras le decía todo lo que sentía, y lo que había sentido años atrás. Goku cada vez se sentía más y más culpable, el haber abandonado a su familia por siete años había creado en Son Gohan una gran carencia afectiva. Chichi había sido la principal responsable, pues ella había amargado a su hijo toda su vida. Pero la semilla que planto Chichi la había hecho crecer entre todos, especialmente él. Su familia y amigos habían alimentado la rabia de Son Gohan por todos estos años, hasta que por fin la bomba exploto, y de allí nació el nuevo Son Gohan.

Goku recibió un puñetazo en la cara por un pequeño despiste, y es que escucho la voz de Piccolo en su cabeza.

- _Goku, Goku me escuchas _- hablaba telepáticamente el Namek.

- _Si te escucho, que es lo que pasa ? _- preguntó Goku al tiempo en que se ponía en pie, vuelta a la lucha con su hijo.

-_ Vegeta va a esperar una hora, por lo tanto tienes 15 días para conseguir que Son Gohan abra los ojos -_

_- Pero como voy a conseguir eso en tan poco tiempo! en 15 días no va a cambiar nada -_

_- Pues sólo tienes ese tiempo antes de que Vegeta os saque a rastras, vosotros mismos -_

_- Esta bien Piccolo, are lo que pueda -_

15 días dentro de la habitación tenían que pasar hasta que la puerta se abra. A diferencia del exterior, que sólo falta una hora para que allí se masque la tragedia...

**Bonus Kun tenía razón, y es que comencé a pensar y todavía voy a necesitar dos capítulos más. Calcule mal... sorry.**

**Aclaración: Seguramente muchos diréis, como es que Piccolo hablaba por telepatía con Goku si este esta en otra dimensión?. Bueno pues vamos a recordar que en la saga de Buu, cuando Goten y Trunks están en el cuarto de la mente y el tiempo, Piccolo les avisa de que pronto llegara con el Monstruo Buu. Y como les avisa? pues por telepatía, por lo tanto si en el anime se puede en mi Fic también. Hay que recordar también que sólo se podían entrar dos personas a la vez, y un máximo de 48 horas. Pero Piccolo, Buu, Goten y Trunks estaban los cuatro dentro de la habitación, además de que Piccolo ya había cumplido su tiempo. Entonces yo preguntó, que pasa si Vegeta entra en la habitación? Esto es un poco lío, pero vamos que no, Vegeta no puede entrar porque si no la puerta desaparece. **

**También me he dado cuenta de que dejo muchas cosas a la imaginación, pero básicamente es porque no lo veo necesario.**

**martaYu. Efectivamente eso era un todos contra todos, fíjate lo que ha causado ese Son Gohan, Marron no se lo merecía, pero en fin son cosas que pasan. A Son Gohan se lo llevaron al cuarto de la mente y el tiempo porque Piccolo pensó que en un año su pupilo podría cambiar, pero por desgracia sus planes se turbaron por culpa de Vegeta.**

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Estaría bien lo que has dicho de Son Gohan conquistando el mundo... pero hay muchos obstáculos como Vegeta y Trunks. Y aunque Son Gohan sea muy fuerte, no podría combatir contra todos los guerreros Z. Pero seria chulo.**

**Bonus Kun: Como dije anteriormente tenías razón. Me puse a pensar y digo, que pasa con este, y con este... Conclusión: necesito dos capítulos más para terminarlo. Tome en cuenta todo lo que me dijiste. Pero se aclarara más en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad me ayudan mucho.**

**girl dbz, Laya1000, Victoria y Yuna Luna 78: Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo, intentare hacer el final lo mejor posible y no decepcionar a nadie.**


	18. Las consecuencias

Quince minutos en el exterior equivalente a cuatro días en el cuarto de la mente y el tiempo. Goku y Son Gohan hacía apróximadamente unos 4 días que estaban dentro de esa habitación. Goku logro persuadirlo un poco, pero su hijo no se dejaba vencer, él se negaba a cambiar, no quería cambiar. Ahora se sentía él mismo, se sentía libre, mejor que que nunca. Por nada del mundo cambiara su personalidad ahora. Pero Goku no llego hasta aquí para dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, debía de hacerlo por el bien de su hijo.

- Acuerdate de los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos, cuando nos reuníamos todos. Vamos Son Gohan, no me digas que eso ya no te importa -

- Callaté - gritó Son Gohan de rodillas en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza - No me importa nada de lo que tú dices, nunca tuve momentos felices, siempre viví amargado -

- Eso no es cierto, siempre hemos estado pendiente de ti. Recuerda, cuando eras pequeño siempre te llevaba al parque a divertirte, siempre íbamos al río y nos divertiamos mucho -

_/-Vamos hijo, ven al agua - le decía Goku a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años. _

_- Pero papá yo no se nadar - el niño observaba a su padre flotar en el río._

_- Tranquilo hijo, yo no te soltare - Goku cogió en brazos al pequeño Son Gohan y lo sumergió lentamente dentro del agua._

_Al principio el pequeño Son Gohan tenía miedo, pero ya después comenzo a mover sus manos de arriba a abajo chapoteando el agua y salpicando a su padre._

_- Hee eso no vale - dijo Goku al tiempo que él mismo le salpicaba levemente a su hijo._

_- Jaja papá esto es muy divertido - reía alegremente el niño en brazos de su padre./_

- Sí, sí recuerdo esos momentos, esos escasos momentos. Ya que después te volviste a ir, pero gracias a eso entrene con Piccolo, al fin y al cabo, que tú te fueras sirvió para algo - dijo Son Gohan en tono de reproche.

- Tuve que sacrificarme para salvar la Tierra, es que no lo entiendes -

- Lo único que entiendo es que te importaba cualquiera persona antes que yo. Preferías mil veces entrenar que estar conmigo, dime si no porqué cuando Porunga te iba a regresar a la Tierra después de la batalla en Namek no quisistes que te trajera aquí, no nos soportabas -

- Eso no es cierto, era necesario que aprendiera nuevas técnicas. Dime tú que hubiéramos echo si vuelvo a la Tierra y no me enseñan la técnica de la Teletransportación ni la Fusión -

- Tú sabes cómo lo pase yo ese tiempo que tú no estuviste - dijo Son Gohan poniéndose en pie - esos diez meses los pase en un autentico que soportar a una madre histérica que esperaba tu llegada todo el rato, y que me obligaba a encerrarme en mi habitación estudiando cientos de libros. No me daba salir, no me dejaba respirar aire fresco, sólo estudiar, estudiar estudiar... No había quien lo aguantara, y yo como un imbécil haciendo todo lo que ella me ordenaba -

- Son Gohan, quizás tu madre a sido un poco dura contigo. Pero debes de entender que lo hacía por tu bien -

- No, no lo hacía por mi bien, lo hacía para humillarme, porque se aburría y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que torturar a su propio hijo, y juro amargarme la vida el resto de mis días -

- Como puedes decir eso de tu madre!, ella lo hizo todo por tu bien, nunca hizo nada con la intención de hacerte daño, y lo sabes -

- Con intención o no me amargo, oyemé bien me amargo la vida - gritó Son Gohan demostrando la amargura que sentía en sus gritos.

En el Monte Paoz...

- C-18 basta ya, ha sido todo un accidente Marron ya está bien - intentaba persuadir Krilin a su mujer.

- Es cierto mamá, además fue culpa mía -

- Fuera como fuera por poco te mata esa... - la androide no continuó la frase por respeto a Bulma.

- Pero mamá, ella no tiene la culpa, Pan la provoco y Bra se enfureció mucho, le lanzo un ataque y pues yo... me puse en medio para que no le diera a Pan -

- Es normal que Bra y Pan se pelearan, después de lo ocurrido... era lógico - dijo Krilin.

- Y mi hijo?, C-18 sabes algo de mi hijo - preguntó Chichi muy preocupada.

C-18 contó todo lo que vio al llegar a la Atalaya de Kami, Krilin dedujo que Son Gohan y Goku se encontrarían en el cuarto de la mente y el tiempo. Chichi dio gracias a Dende, por mucho daño que Son Gohan haya echo, Chichi era su madre y no podía dejar de quererlo. Videl no dijo absolutamente nada, seguía sentada y con la mirada perdida, a la hija de Mr. Satán era a la que más le había afectado lo de de Son Gohan. A Bulma ya le daba igual todo, mientras su hija estará bien, Son Gohan podría morirse si quiere. Por suerte, Krilin logró persuadir a su mujer, así que C-18 entendió que todo fue un accidente y decidió que mejor dejar las cosas como están.

En la Atalaya de Kami...

Allí reinaba un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía ni hacía nada. Todo el mundo estaba quieto, parecia que ni respiraban. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, sacando sus propias conclusiones de lo que pasaría cuando la puerta se abriera. Piccolo rezaba internamente para que todo salga bien. Era difícil sí, pero no imposible, en su interior algo le decía que Son Gohan volvería a ser el mismo. Trunks estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando impacientemente, habían pasado ya treinta minutos y allí no pasaba nada. Todavía faltaba media hora más, ese tiempo en estos momentos parecía una eternidad. Goten ya no sabía en que pensar para salvar a su hermano, aunque lograra volver a ser el mismo, Vegeta no lo dejaría ni saludar. Seria como lanzar a un indefenso ciervo en una jaula llena de tigres. Pan estaba hundida en sus pensamientos, ella odiaba a su padre, y deseaba que le hicieran pagar por todo el daño que ha echo. A destruido su familia, a echo que perdiera a su mejor amiga, a causado el caos entre todos los que le rodean. Su padre no tenía perdón, y aunque le doliera tenía que aceptar que la muerte era el único remedio. Vegeta pensaba en mil formas de acabar con la vida de ese miserable gusano. Tenía que matarlo de la peor manera posible haciéndole sufrir, una muerte rápida no lleva a ninguna parte, tenía que hacerlo lenta y dolorosamente. Dende y Mr. Popo se mantenían al margen, ellos también estaban preocupados, en especialmente Dende, pero sabían que ellos no tenían vela en este entierro.

Aproximadamente a un metro de distancia se encontraba la princesa de el príncipe, de todos los presentes que se encontraban allí, Bra era la que más dolor de cabeza tenía. De tanto pensar llego a creer que la muerte de Son Gohan seria lo mejor, así ella se olvidaría de él y todo el mundo podría volver a su vida normal, pero... cuando cerraba los ojos lo veía a él, su piel estaba marcada por sus caricias, todavía sentía aquel aroma tan embriagador, aquellos besos con los que llenaba todo su cuerpo.

/ _Son Gohan la beso suavemente, acariciando su suave cabello. Estando él encima de ella, le preguntó si estaba lista, ella le contesto que sí, él no se hizo de rogar y la penetró lentamente. Bra sintió un placer enorme, dejando aparcado el dolor que nunca experimento. Contra más gemidos soltaba la chica, más rápido la embestía Son Gohan. Este le susurraba cosas al oído, lo que hacía que la princesa se excitara más. Bra se abrazaba a aquel hombre que la llenaba, mientras disfrutaba de aquel placer extremo. Lo mismo paso cuando cambiaron de postura, ella estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él, al tiempo que movía sus caderas a un ritmo constante. Son Gohan devoraba sus pechos ansiosamente, incrementando el placer la de bella semisaiyan. Las manos de él subían y bajaban desde sus muslos hasta su cintura, sus besos descendían desde su cuello a sus pechos. Era un amante fabuloso que hizo que ese momento fuera inolvidable para ella /_

Bra recordó eso haciendo temblar, se había excitado sólo de pensarlo. Ese momento fue único, "_Nunca voy a olvidar este momento_" fueron las palabras de él, justo lo que ella pensaba. Como podía olvidarse de aquel hombre que le regalo el momento más preciado de su vida. Pero también recordó lo que paso ese mismo día horas más tarde, cuando ella lo descubrió y se lo dijo a la cara.

_/- Dejame por favor - rogó la princesa._

_- Bra, Bra, Bra...- dijo Son Gohan dejando de besar en cuello de la chica, pero sin soltar sus muñecas - Por qué dices que te deje si estás deseando que continúe - Son Gohan ahogo las protestas de Bra en un beso, un beso que no fue delicado._

_Bra intento soltar sus muñecas inutilmente, movio las piernas pero no consiguió nada ya que Son Gohan estaba entre ella. La princesa elevo su Ki lo máximo que pudo recibiendo a cambio un tirón de su cabello._

_- Bra - exclamó Son Gohan con falsa molestia apretando su agarre - Acaso quieres que nos descubran? - jalo fuertemente los cabellos de Bra y la volvió a besar - No ves que si nos descubren se nos acabaría la diversión -_

_El hijo de Goku sujeto ambas muñecas de Bra con la mano derecha, mientras la izquierda se dedicaba a trazar un camino en el cuerpo de la princesa, comenzando por su cuello descendiendo hasta sus pechos, su abdomen, hasta por fin meterse por debajo de su falda para así introducir un dedo dentro de ella. Bra quería transformarse en super saiyan para librarse de él, pero al sentir un dedo en su interior perdió las fuerzas y comenzó a llorar._

_- Pero no llores princesa mía, yo no te estoy haciendo nada malo - dijo Son Gohan en tono simpático al tiempo en que lamia con su lengua las lágrimas de Bra - Si tú sabes que te encanta -_

_Habilmente con un movimiento de su mano allí abajo la hizo gemir de placer, ella se maldijo mentalmente por dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, pero no había otra solución estaba condenada. Al ver que por fin consiguió su aceptación, Son Gohan soltó las muñecas de Bra. Y así comenzó a desvestirla, a besarla y bueno... lo que todos sabemos. A diferencia de la otra vez, Son Gohan la penetró violentamente, pues él no se preocupo, sabía que esas penetraciones eran indoloras para la princesa. Dejando de lado la delicadeza y la dulzura, Son Gohan forzó a Bra a acostarse con él, la cual decidió no oponer resistencia y sólo se dedico a gemir de placer sin objetar nada./_

A Bra se le escapo una lágrima al recordar aquello, había sido un miserable y en esos momentos creyó odiarle, pero se puede odiar y amar a alguien al mismo tiempo?, la repuesta es no. Y Bra estaba enamorada de ese hombre, hiciera lo que hiciera, la princesa no podría odiarlo jamas. Había sido el primer hombre en su vida y quería que también fuera el único.

En el interior del cuarto de la mente y el tiempo, pasados 8 días ...

- Hijo recuerda el año que pasemos tú y yo aquí dentro, acaso te deje en algún momento? - Goku quería hacerle entender el cariño que le ha demostrado en todo momento.

- Sí, sí lo recuerdo, claro que no me dejaste en ningún momento, tenías que asegurarte de que me hacía bien fuerte, ya que tú no podías ganar a Célula, querías que yo me encargara de él, dejandome a mi suerte - todo lo que decía Goku era en vano, pues Son Gohan sacaba el lado negativo de todo- Yo nunca he tenido momentos felices, entiendelo, hasta ahora nunca he estado feliz - se refería hasta que logro su objetivo con Bra.

- Y cuando nació Goten, no estuviste feliz cuando nació tu hermano pequeño ? - Goku no estaba en esos tiempos, pero ya se imaginaba a Son Gohan jugando con el pequeño Goten.

- Ha, te refieres a esos infernales 7 años, el tiempo en que me abandonaste?, pues veras te voy a explicar lo que paso, ya que tú no estabas - el primogénito de Goku no paraba de recordarle su falta en su hogar - Nació el imbécil de mi hermano, acaparando la atención de mi madre, al principio creí que eso era bueno para mí, pensando que ella me dejaría en paz de una buena vez. Pero sabes qué?, a Goten lo mimaba todo el santo día, estando al pendiente de él las 24 horas, comprandole todo tipo de regalos. No te equivoques, no dejo de encargarse de mí, me puso cientos de profesores particulares, me obligaba a estudiar hasta durmiendo! Me prohibía salir, no me dejaba hacer nada, sólo quería que estudiara, mientras a mi "querido" hermano le consentia todo -

Goku ya había captado la manera de pensar de su hijo, él creía que siempre ha estado sólo y que la gente que le rodeaba no le quería. Creció pensando que le faltaba cariño y que a su padre no le importaba. El saiyan se maldijo a él mismo, si ahora volviera atrás no cometería los mismos errores. Pero eso no se podía hacer, así que había que solucionar el problema aunque sea tarde. Tenia que hacerle ver que no estaba sólo, que la gente que le rodea lo quiere y no lo desprecia.

- Son Gohan, tu mujer te ama, tu hija te quiere, tus amigos, tu familia te queremos todos, nunca te hemos dejado de lado -

- Yo no le importo a nadie, si no hubiera sido por Bra, ya me hubiera tirado de un puente - pues la princesa le había dado un motivo para seguir.

- Son Gohan por lo menos no mientas - dijo Goku desconcertando a su hijo - Si eso que dices es verdad, tú sólo habrias intentado conquistarla. Hubiera entendido que te hayas enamorado y le hayas sido infiel a Videl. Hasta hay lo entiendo, pero dime entonces por qué la violaste? -

- La necesitaba urgentemente, y jamas pensé que se entregaría a mí por sus propios medios tan rápido - dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa, pues en realidad no hubiera echo falta la violación.

- Hmp esta bien, y entonces por qué maltrataste a tu hija y secuestraste a tu mujer ? -

- Nos pillaron, no podía dejar que Bra lo supiera - ante esa respuesta, Goku se limito a reír.

- Y los profesores?, también te descubrieron hasta tal punto que tuviste que asesinarlos tan brutalmente? -

- Uno de ellos sí - se refería a Lin, pues ella pillo la fotografía que guardaba de Bra.

- Y el otro qué hizo ? -

- Entrego unos informes falsos del colegio para que me despidieran -

- Y eso es motivo para asesinarlos ?. Son Gohan esto no ha tenido nada que ver con Bra, es que te has vuelto un asesino y ya esta, no pongas escusas de por medio - Goku pillo a su hijo, pues que se haya enamorado de Bra no tenía nada que ver con las atrocidades que cometió - Y Bra, tú la amas ? -

Son Gohan miro a su padre directamente a los ojos unos segundos. Goku ya no se sorprendía con esa mirada tan fría que ahora era característica de su hijo.

- Sí - contestó sinceramente - Bra es mía y de nadie más -

- Y si dices que la amas, por qué le haces daño ? -

- Yo no le hice daño ! - exclamo molesto el primogénito de Goku.

- Acaso violarla no es hacerle daño?, como crees que se sintió cuando se entero de que él hombre que amaba la había violado - Pan le había contado a su abuelo la reacción de Bra al enterarse de lo ocurrido.

- Pero yo... yo... lo hice por -

- Porque te gusta hacer daño a los demás, porque te has convertido en un asesino. Piensalo bien Son Gohan, te has convertido en un ser sin sentimientos, porque lo que tú sientes por Bra no es más que una obsesión -

- Yo no estoy obsesionado con Bra, yo la quiero, y por nada del mundo le haría daño. A ella quiero cuidarla y amarla siempre, me da igual si tengo que enfrentarme a Vegeta o matar a Trunks, pero yo tengo que conseguir a Bra a como de lugar -

- Ves, ves como estas obsesionado, te has dejado cegar y no ves lo que ocurre a tú alrededor. Son Gohan Bra es una niña, la niña de Vegeta, no vas a poder estar con ella nunca, que no lo entiendes ? -

- Callaté! - gritó Son Gohan harto de las palabrerías de su padre - Me importa una mierda si tú piensas que estoy obsesionado o los demás que estoy loco, porque yo sé que la amo -

- Nunca le hiciste daño?, de verdad Son Gohan, nunca ? -

Son Gohan se sumergió en sus pensamientos y recordó la ultima vez que tuvo un encuentro sexual con su princesa. Él la forzó, la obligo a tener sexo con él. No la golpeo, pero si la trato violentamente, a pesar de los ruegos de su princesa, él no la dejo en paz.

Son Gohan se tiro de rodillas al suelo, era cierto, él le había echo daño a Bra. Entonces qué? no la amaba?, era cierto lo que dijo su padre y resulta ser que estaba obsesionado ?. Y que pensaría ella después de lo que sucedio "_Y pensar que he estado enamorada de ti _" esas fueron las palabras de la princesa justo antes de que la obligara a acostarse con él. Pero entonces ya no lo estaba?, y si pierde a Bra que le queda, nada. Todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano. De que le serviría ser el nuevo Son Gohan si está solo?

En el exterior...

Cinco minutos, cinco miseros minutos y todo aquello sería un caos total. En cuanto Son Gohan cruzara la puerta se armaría la revolución. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, pues ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ocurriría dentro de cinco minutos.

En casa de Son Goku estaban igual de preocupados, sobretodo Chichi, temía que Vegeta acabara con la vida de su hijo. Ella estaba segura de que Goku lo protegería, pero la furia del príncipe saiyan no era fácil de aplacar, por lo tanto su hijo no saldría ileso. Bulma temía por la reacción de su hija, o mejor dicho lo que ara Vegeta cuando vea la reacción de Bra.

En el interior del cuarto de la mente y el tiempo las cosas habían cambiado, pues Son Gohan estaba diferente, ya no protestaba ni contestaba a las preguntas de su padre. Goku supo que hizo un buen trabajo, pues sabía que algo en él había cambiado, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Goku miro a su hijo, el cual estaba de rodillas en el suelo cabizabajo. No hablaba, no hacía nada, sólo estaba allí reflexionando. No había tiempo, era la hora de la salida y su hijo seguía igual. Lo habría logrado? había sido un fracaso?, no podía asegurarlo, en esos 15 días habían pasado muchas cosas, pero no sabía si habían servido para bien. Pues había removido muchas cosas del pasado, que a Son Gohan no le gusto nada recordar.

- Hijo, ya es la hora -

Son Gohan levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su padre. Se puso en pie, palmeo su hombro para librar del polvo a su traje, y volvió la misma expresión que antes, esa mirada que aria temblar a la muerte.

- Y bien ? - dijo Goku impaciente.

- Y bien qué ? - preguntó Son Gohan sin entender.

- Vuelves a ser el mismo ? - Algo en el interior de Goku le decía que había una esperanza.

- Hmp - Son Gohan se limitó a reír para a continuación decirle - Yo nunca volveré a ser el de antes -

Goku se quedo paralizado ante la respuesta, todas sus esperanzas se fueron al traste. Quince días metido en esa habitación esforzándose día a día para recuperar a su hijo, y al final resulta que no sirvió para nada.

Antes de que Goku pudiera articular palabra, Son Gohan abrió la puerta de la habitación para enfrentar a Vegeta y al que hiciera falta.

En la Atalaya de Kami...

Trunks se acerco a su hermana, pues está estaba demasiado nerviosa, como todos sí, pero Bra era demasiado. En unos instantes la puerta se abriría y daría paso a la tragedia inminente.

- Bra, quieres calmarte, nos estas poniendo a todos más nerviosos todavía - le dijo bajito el hermano a la hermana.

- Y como quieres que este ?, si en unos minutos van a matar a Son Gohan - dijo su hermana en el mismo tono.

- Va a tener lo que se merece -

- No, él no se merece la muerte, a quién no le guste su forma de ser que se aguante, pero no pueden matarlo por ser como es -

- Aún lo defiendes después de todo lo que ha echo?, y dices que no se merece la muerte cuando a sido él, el que ha matado. Bra tú no estas bien -

- Lo que estoy es enamorada, y no pienso dejar que maten a Son Gohan por nada del mundo - dijo Bra apunto de llorar de sólo pensar en eso.

Trunks iba a decirle un par de cosas bien dichas a la p... de su hermana, pero se calló al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas al mismo sitió, enseguida Vegeta se puso delante de la puerta para recibir al "querido" Son Gohan.

Por fin la puerta se abrió por completo, dejando ver a un Son Gohan con una sonrisa pérfida y a Goku con la cara amargada, pues todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano. Piccolo miro esperanzado a Goku, pero este negó con la cabeza. Enseguida el Namek entendió, frustrado, Piccolo dio un fuerte puñetazo en una pared que todavía quedaba en pie.

Son Gohan y Goku ya habían salido de la habitación y allí estaban parados, enfrente de todos. Son Gohan busco con la mirada a su ser más preciado, enseguida la encontró justo al lado de Trunks. Sonrio más al verla, enfureciendo al príncipe de los saiyans.

- Espero que hayas disfrutado los últimos días que pasaste allí dentro, porque ahora mismo voy a matarte gusano - dijo Vegeta extendiendo la palma de su mano.

- No Vegeta no, espera - gritó Piccolo, pero ya era tarde.

Vegeta comenzó a lanzar bolas de energía contra Son Gohan, el cual las esquivo con facilidad, en cambio el príncipe no se cansaba y seguía persiguiéndolo con sus ataques. Son Gohan comenzó a volar de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de Vegeta, que por ahora no eran demasiado fuertes.

- Vegeta quieto - dijo Goku atrapando el brazo de Vegeta desviando así los disparos del príncipe.

Sin embargo a Trunks no lo paro nadie, y se fue directo hacía Son Gohan sin hacerle caso a los gritos de su hermana. El joven Briefs ataco a Son Gohan con un combo de puñetazos y patadas, que fueron perfectamente esquivados por el hijo de Goku. Goten quería intervenir, pero no le hizo falta ya que su amigo fue estampado en el suelo por un golpe de Son Gohan.

Al parecer no había sido tan buena idea lo del cuarto de la mente y el tiempo, ya que sólo había servido que Son Gohan se hiciera más fuerte debido a las peleas con su padre. Vegeta vio como su hijo fue estampado al suelo, eso ya era el colmo. Primero a su hija, ahora su hijo, definitivamente a este Son Gohan iba a morir entre terribles sufrimientos.

- Dejame en paz Kakarot - el príncipe avento a Goku y se lanzo hacía Son Gohan enviándole una ráfaga de Ki de regalo.

Son Gohan vio venir esa ráfaga y con un simple movimiento lo esquivo perfectamente. El príncipe envió un puñetazo siendo interceptado por el samisaiyan. Otro puñetazo interceptado, ahora Son Gohan tenía agarrada las dos muñecas de Vegeta, aprovechando así para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago y seguidamente lanzarlo violentamente contra lo que quedaba del palacio de Dende.

Bra dio un pequeño grito al ver como su padre se perdía entre los escombros. Piccolo Goku y Goten decidieron no intervenir por ahora, en cambio Trunks no pensaba igual.

Son Gohan se preparo para lanzarle un poderoso ataque a Vegeta, pero fue golpeado en la espalda por Trunks transformado en super saiyan. Para sorpresa del hermano de Bra, Son Gohan apenas se resintió del golpe, y de un solo manotazo envió a Trunks a volar. El hijo de Goku iba a lanzarle un Kamehameha a su cuñado, pero una rayo de Ki echo a perder sus planes.

Volteo el rostro, y allí estaba Vegeta, con un aura relampagante a su alrededor, su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes. Transformado en Ssj2, Vegeta volvió a lanzarse contra Son Gohan. Puñetazo uno, patada el otro, y así golpe va golpe viene. Los que observaban la pelea estaban en un sin vivir, Vegeta era el más fuerte hasta hace una hora, pero debido a esos 15 días que paso Son Gohan dentro de la habitación habían producido un gran aumento de poder igualando al de Vegeta.

- Maldito, morirás - decía Vegeta entre golpe y golpe.

- Ah por cierto, casi se me olvida felicitarte - dijo Son Gohan al tiempo que conectaba un puñetazo en el pecho del príncipe.

- A qué viene eso ahora ? - preguntó el príncipe cuando le dio una fuerte patada en el costado.

- Tengo que felicitarte por tu hija, es una autentica fiera en la cama -

Se acabo, ahora si que la había echo buena. Vegeta lanzo a Son Gohan con todas sus fuerzas sobre la plataforma, provocando que los presentes se hicieran para atrás. Los que miraban el combate se dieron cuenta de que Son Gohan se había ido de la lengua, aunque no sabían con exactitud lo que había dicho.

- Son Gohan! - gritó Bra.

La princesa se acerco un poco a Son Gohan, mientras este intentaba ponerse en pie. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, Bra estaba muy cerca de él. El príncipe estaba tan concentrado en preparar su Final Flash, que no se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba al lado de su enemigo jurado.

- FINAL FLASH - gritó Vegeta al tiempo que su ataque salia de las palmas de sus manos.

Desgraciadamente, el ataque de Vegeta no iba dirigido a Son Gohan, si no a Bra. El príncipe no calculo bien su ataque y se desvió unos centímetros de su objetivo. El Final Flash iba directo hacía Bra, la cual miraba como el ataque se acercaba más a ella.

- CUIDADO BRA - gritó Son Gohan empujando a la princesa.

Bra cayó al suelo a unos metros lejos de Son Gohan. El cual ahora estaba en el lugar de la princesa, recibiendo el Final Flash de Vegeta. Hubo una gran explosión, a la vez que un gran silencio. Vegeta desde el aire sonrió con orgullo al ver como había dejado a Son Gohan. Este estaba tirado en el suelo, con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo. Sangraba por todas partes, estaba hecho añicos.

Los guerreros Z miraron con asombro como Son Gohan seguía con vida, al menos por ahora... Bra corrió a su lado, sentándose de rodillas y agarrándole la mano.

- Son Gohan reacciona - Bra le daba suaves palmaditas en el rostro - Son Gohan por favor... abre los ojos - lloraba la pequeña Briefs intentando reanimar a Son Gohan.

Vegeta se quedo atónito ante la acción de su hija. Sin salir de su asombro, Vegeta descendió lentamente hasta llegar a la plataforma. El príncipe no lograba comprender el porqué de las lágrimas de Bra, ni tampoco su tremenda preocupación.

- Piccolo, rápido dale una semilla - decía una desesperada Bra.

- Bra l-lo siento pero ya n-no quedan - Piccolo también estaba muy preocupado por su pupilo, no quería creer que lo había perdido.

- No..., y ahora qué hacemos?, tenemos que hacer algo, se va a morir - Bra iba a ponerse en pie, pero Son Gohan la detuvo apretando su mano entre la suya.

- B-bra - Son Gohan abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los de su princesa - E-espera p-por f-favor -

- Son Gohan ! - exclamo la chica llena de felicidad - No hables, tranquilo ahora mismo te ... -

- B-bra e-escuchame u-un m-momento - Son Gohan corto a la princesa - q-quiero pedirte p-perdón por lo q-que te hice -

- Son Gohan no tienes porqué disculparte, no me importa lo que paso, lo único que me importa es que tu estés bien -

- G-gracias por t-todo p-princesa - Son Gohan comenzó a toser fuertemente, escupiendo bastante sangre, asustando terriblemente a la pequeña saiyan - B-bra n-nunca te o-olvidare -

- No digas eso - Bra lloro más fuerte ante las palabras de su amado - Tú no te vas a morir, ya lo veras todo va a salir bien -

Son Gohan le dedico una sincera sonrisa, pues ella era la única persona que lo quería tal y como es, o al menos eso pensaba él. Apreto más la mano de Bra, para decirle algo muy importante.

- P-princesa, eres lo m-más bonito que ha o-ocurrido e-en mi vida - mirando a esos ojos tan profundos, Son Gohan dijo lo que realmente sentía - T-te amo -

**Jeje, la gran pregunta: ¿Son Gohan morirá? puede que sí, puede que no, es se sabrá en el próximo capítulo que ya aseguro es el ultimo. Me gustaría que me diérais vuestras opiniones acerca de el final, si vosotros creéis que Son Gohan merece salvarse o se merece morir. Yo ya sé como voy a terminar, pero me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones. Sinceramente no se que pensareis del final...**

**girl dbz: Crees que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Son Gohan se salve? buff después de todo lo que ha echo no tiene perdón... pero quien sabe. Intentare hacer un buen final, eso te lo aseguro.**

**Bra-princess: Normal que te resulte extraño el comportamiento de Bra, pero también hay que pensar que ella es hija del príncipe de los saiyans, vamos que no es sólo por Son Gohan, es que lo lleva en la sangre. Son Gohan puede cambiar? mm... haces bien en esperarte lo peor.**

**Marirosy:Holaaaa, ya pensé que me habías abandonado T.T He tenido mucho tiempo libre ultimamente, además de que me gusta actualizar seguido. Enserio escribí el cap 15 de otra manera?, pues no me he dado cuenta Xd. Sobre lo de Marron bueno, digamos que no se sabe si a Marron la entrenaron o no, personalmente yo pienso que si, por lo tanto en mi fic aunque la rubia no sea tan fuerte como las otras dos, por lo menos sabe lo básico. A mí también Videl me parece poco para Son Gohan, por eso decidi hacer pareja con la princesa. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Marirosy TQ.**

**Bonus Kun: En serio tus comentarios me sirven de mucho, te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo en escribirlos. Que bien que te haya gustado lo de Goku y Son Gohan dentro del cuarto de la mente y el tiempo, Son Goku tenía que admitir que parte de culpa era suya. No sé como has adivinado lo del "te amo", lo tenia reservado para este cap, jeje. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.**

**Jordi-BCN: Que bé que per aquí rondi un catalanet no és habitual. T´agraeixo el teu comentari i t'asseguro que intentaré fer-ho tan bé com sigui possible. Com tu dius ¡ Visca Catalunya !**

**mumz3l-neskouiik-Bura, Victoria, martaYu y Mirella: Gracias por vuestros reviews, espero vuestras opiniones en el próximo cap.**


	19. Una nueva vida

_Te amo...Te amo..._ esa palabra le retumbaba una y otra vez el cabeza. Lo había dicho, se lo había confesado. Él no era un ser sin sentimientos, lo acababa de demostrar, le acaba de salvar la vida arriesgando la suya, y le había confesado que la amaba.

- Son Gohan, yo también te amo, no te mueras por favor - Bra se abrazo cuidadosamente al hombre al que amaba, bajo la mirada atónita de su padre - Dende haz algo tú! - dijo Bra totalmente desesperada.

- Lo siento Bra, pero después de todo lo que ha echo, yo no soy capaz de salvarlo -

Por muy amigo que Dende haya sido de Son Gohan, el era el Dios de este planeta y tenia que mirar su bien. Por lo tanto dejar con vida a su amigo seria una condena.

- Papá vamos, hay que llevarlo a un hospital - dijo Goten cuando salio de su asombro.

- A un hospital? -

- Algo aran, es mejor que dejarlo aquí tirado -

- Goten tiene razón, de algo servirá. Pero debemos darnos prisa si no queremos que muera en el camino - Piccolo compartía la idea de Goten.

Bra se hizo a un lado para que Piccolo cogiera en brazos a Son Gohan. Goten, Goku y Piccolo llevaron rápidamente a Son Gohan a un hospital. En la Atalaya quedaron Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Mr. Popo y Dende. Estos últimos no dijeron absolutamente nada, tenían mucho trabajo para reconstruir el Palacio, así que se marcharon de hay silenciosamente. Pan contemplo las maravillosas vistas que regalaba la Atalaya de Kami, ese hermoso paisaje hacía más fácil aclarar la mente.

- Sera mejor que me marche a informarle a mi abuela de lo ocurrido - le dijo Pan a Trunks sin dejar de mirar la hermosa vista.

- Esta bien, yo enseguida iré -

Pan se marcho de allí, iba directa a casa de su abuela para decirle a todos lo que acababa de pasar. En la Atalaya de Kami todavía quedaban tres miembros de la familia Briefs. Vegeta no salia de su asombro de ninguna manera, creía que había visto una visión o algo, pero también había escuchado lo que habían dicho Son Gohan y su hija. Y aún así no se lo podía creer.

Bra estaba de rodillas en el suelo, llorando amargamente, no sólo por lo que le acababa de ocurrir a Son Gohan, si no por que ahora debía de rendirle cuentas a su padre, y eso implicaba tener que contarle lo que hizo.

Trunks vio que su hermana no era capaz de contárselo a su padre, así que decidió que él mismo le contaría lo que paso.

- Padre, dejame explicarte - Trunks puso una mano sobre el hombro de Vegeta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

La princesa miro a su hermano con agradecimiento, pues ella no era capaz de contarle lo que fue capaz de hacer.

- Son Gohan drogaba a Bra sin que ella se diera cuenta, para así poder abusar de ella sin que supiera nada. Pero él la enredo, le hizo creer que Videl no había llegado de la ciudad del este, cuando en realidad él la tenía secuestrada, y a su hija la tenía amenazada. Bra se dejo engañar, y acabo por enamorarse de él. Sin que ella supiera nada se entregó a él, y después Pan le contó toda la verdad. Entonces Bra se lo echo en cara a Son Gohan y este la forzó a acostarse con él. Mi hermana estaba tan avergonzada que no quiso decir nada, pero yo se lo note y ella me lo confesó -

Vegeta no lo podía creer, eso no podía ser cierto. Su hija no era así, la había librado de cientos de insectos que se acercaban a ella, y resulta que va y se enamora del menos pintado. Como había podido ocurrir aquello, su pequeña princesa se había dejado tocar por ese gusano. Era la amente del hijo de su pero enemigo.

- Papá - dijo la princesa una vez se puso en pie y se acerco a su padre - A pesar de todo, yo lo amo -

El príncipe no sabía que pensar, su mente parecía no funcionarle bien. En su cabeza no tenía cabida lo que acababa de decir su hija. Como había podido alterarse tanto su vida en una semana, por haber dejado a su hija ir a dormir a casa de su mejor amiga paso todo esto. Maldijo la hora y el momento en el que la dejo marcharse de casa, por pocos días que fuera, él tenía que tener a su hija siempre a su lado. Pero que lamentarse no tenía caso.

Vegeta miro a su hija, esta no hacía más que llorar sin poder mirarlo a la cara. El príncipe alzo la mano, estaba dispuesto a golpearla por lo que había echo. Bra cerro los ojos, estaba dispuesta a recibir el golpe de su padre, no podía culparlo, ella se lo merecía. Vegeta vio como su hija cerro los ojos sin dejar de llorar en ningún momento, y aunque se lo tuviera merecido no era capaz de golpear su hija. Bra abrió los ojos y vio como su padre baja su temblorosa mano. Vegeta le dedico una ultima mirada a su hija, una mirada sin transmitir ningún tipo de sentimiento, y a continuación se fue sin decir nada.

Trunks hizo lo mismo que su padre, miro detenidamente a su hermana y sin decir nada se fue. Bra se quedo allí sola llorando, Son Gohan se estaba muriendo y ella allí sin poder hacer nada. Su vida sin Son Gohan ya no seria la misma, ella le pertenecía a él y se le pasaba algo, una parte de Bra se iría con él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Bra alzo el vuelo dirigiéndose al hospital donde se encontraba Son Gohan.

En el Monte Paoz...

Todos estaban impacientes esperando recibir noticias de lo que haya pasado allá arriba. Por suerte, Pan llego a casa de su abuelo para contar todo lo que paso.

- Pan, tu padre está bien?, le han echo algo ? - preguntó muy preocupada la abuela a la nieta.

- Bueno veras abuela... - A Pan le dolía tener que comunicarle la noticia a su abuela, pero seria mejor que lo supiera cuanto antes - En cuanto salio Son Gohan - pues la chica ya no lo volvería a llamar papá - Vegeta lo ataco, mi abuelo intento detenerle pero no pudo -

- Que le hizo Vegeta a mi hijo ? - Chichi balanceo a su nieta agarrándola de los hombros.

- Chichi tranquila, deja a Pan que explique todo lo que paso - Krilin siempre lograba poner paz.

- Por una cosa y por otra, Son Gohan está en el hospital. Se lo llevaron mi abuelo, tío Goten y Piccolo -

- Se lo han llevado al hospital?, pero como está ? - A Chichi le iba a dar algo de sólo de pensar en la idea de perder a su hijo.

- Abuela... está muy mal -

- Rápido Krilin, por favor llevame al hospital - justo después de que Chichi le pidiera a Krilin que la llevara, entro Trunks por la ventana.

- Hijo como están tu padre y tu hermana ? - preguntó Bulma después de serciorarse de que a pesar de los golpes que presentaba su hijo, estaba bien.

- Están bien mamá - contestó simplemente Trunks, pues no quería preocupar a su madre.

- Trunks! - dijo la rubia acercandose a él - Qué te ha pasado ? - preguntó tocando una de sus heridas.

- Auch cuidado Marron - se dolio falsamnte Trunks - Además si la que me dijeron que estaba mal eras tú -

- He si pero... - Krilin interrumpió a su hija.

- C-18, Marron quedáos aquí, yo voy a llevar a Chichi al Hospital -

Krilin salió volando con Chichi en brazos lo más rápido que pudo. Videl no quería ir, bueno en realidad no decía ni hacía nada, pero C-18 la convenció y juntas se marcharon al hospital también. Bulma no quiso ir, se marcho a casa a esperar a su marido he hija. Y por otro lado, Marron al igual que su madre, no le hizo caso a su padre y se marcho al hospital junto con Trunks.

En el hospital...

- Donde está mi hijo ? - Chichi entro gritando por la puerta de una sala de espera, enseguida vio a su marido junto con su hijo menor y Piccolo - Goku como está Son Gohan?, dime que no a muerto, dímelo - Chichi lloraba en el pecho de su marido.

- Chichi, a Son Gohan lo están operando de urgencia, hay que esperar a ver lo que nos dicen -

Los médicos no dieron crédito cuando vieron el estado en que trajeron a Son Gohan, y sin hacer pregunta alguna lo operaron de urgencia. A Goku y a los demás no le quedaron más remedio que esperar.

- Pero como está?, que han dicho los médicos ? -

- Mamá... me temo que mi hermano está muy mal. No creo que los médicos sean capaz de salvarlo -

- P-pero... mi hijo... -

Chichi se abrazo a su marido llorando más fuerte aún, este para consolarla le acariciaba el pelo lentamente. Por muy buenos médicos que fueran, las heridas de su hijo no se iban a sanar tan fácilmente. Sólo les quedaba esperar allí a que saliera alguien a comunicarles lo peor...

A los pocos minutos llegaron Pan, Marron y Trunks, a este ultimo no le agradaba la idea de venir aquí, pero al pedírselo la rubia hizo un pequeño esfuerzo. Videl y la androide también llegaron, pero la esposa de Son Gohan sólo se sentó en una silla sin decir nada. La androide por el bien de su amiga creyó conveniente ir a pedir cita para que la visitara un psicólogo. Ya que el estado de su amiga no era normal.

En la sala de espera sólo había silencio, como mucho se podían escuchar algunos sollozos de Chichi. Nadie decía ni hacía nada, el silencio dominaba, hasta que cierta adolescente de cabello azul turquesa entro por la puerta muy angustiada.

- Pero como tienes la poca vergüenza de presentarte aquí después de todo lo que ha pasado - le gritó Pan a la cara de su amiga.

- No iba a quedarme allí lloriqueando, he venido a ver como está Son Gohan - se defendió la orgullosa princesa.

Los presentes voltearon a ver la pelea verbal de las chicas, pero sin intervenir ni mediar palabra. Pan al observar que todo ojo las estaban mirando, agarro de un brazo a la amante de su padre y se la llevo de la sala.

- Bra si te ha vuelto a entrar el calenton recuerda que Son Gohan en estos momentos no se va a poder acostar contigo - Inmediatamente después de decir eso Pan, recibió una bofetada de Bra.

- Quieres entender de una vez que yo a tu padre lo amo!, y si he venido hasta aquí es porque me preocupo por él, yo no quiero que le ocurra nada malo -

- A buenas horas bonita... Son Gohan se esta muriendo, los médicos van hacer lo que puedan, pero ese ataque que le lanzo tu padre lo destrozo, y por mucho que hagan no lo van a poder salvar -

- No digas eso!, él se va a salvar ya lo veras -

- No te engañes Bra, tu misma viste en que estado quedo, no seas ingenua, vete a casa y no vuelvas -

- No, yo de aquí no me voy hasta que me digan que Son Gohan está bien -

- Que estáis haciendo apartadas del resto ? - Trunks apareció de repente asustando un poco a las chicas.

- Esta estúpida me esta diciendo que me marche de aquí, y yo no me pienso ir hasta que me garanticen que Son Gohan esta fuera de peligro -

- Pan tiene razón, sera mejor que te vayas de aquí Bra -

- Tú también piensas igual... Trunks que no entiendes que estoy enamorada de él, me duele pensar que lo puedo perder. Si le pasa algo yo no se que voy hacer... - Bra se puso a llorar al pensar en la idea de perder al hombre que ama.

- Trunks - la voz de Marron llamo la atención de los jóvenes - Yo sé lo que es estar enamorada - la rubia se sonrojo un al decir eso, pero enseguida continuó - Y comprendo perfectamente a Bra, ella tiene derecho a estar aquí, si ella lo ama de verdad no se puede ir -

- Bra no tiene derecho a nada, ella simplemente es una zorra que se atrevió a acostarse con un hombre casado, pero amar.. ja ella no lo ama -

- Yo lo amo con toda mi alma, mi vida sin él ya no tiene sentido. No me importa lo que penséis, yo lo amo - dijo harta ya la princesa.

Su hermano la miro directamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta del gran amor que sentía por ese hombre despreciable. Enseguida entendió que no había nada que hacer, así que por lo menos decidió que su hermana podía quedarse, al menos hasta que le darán la terrible noticia, ya después tendría suficiente tiempo para sufrir...

Los cuatro jóvenes volvieron a la sala de espera, donde se encontraba todo el mundo. Todos esperaban impacientes la comunicación del estado de Son Gohan, pero nadie venia a avisarles de nada. C-18 intento llevarse un rato a Chichi, pero no hubo manera, la mujer de Goku estaba demasiado angustiada como para marcharse de hay sin saber nada del estado de su hijo. Bra se limito a sentarse en una silla sola, alejada de la multitud ya que no quería hablar con nadie. La espera se hacía eterna, pero mirando el lado bueno ahora todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, al menos por ahora, ya que de camino venia cierto príncipe furioso.

En quirófano...

- No puedo detener la hemorragia -

- Esta perdiendo el pulso -

- La hemorragia no para -

- Se está desangrando -

- Paro cardiaco -

- Perdemos al paciente, lo perdemos -

- Qué hacemos ? -

Se oían voces de Doctores desesperados, la vida de Son Gohan se estaba esfumando delante de sus ojos. No había nada que hacer, la tragedia era inminente, el paciente no reaccionaba, su vida se agotaba.

_/ Son Gohan miro a su alrededor, estaba en un lugar desconocido, donde no había absolutamente nada ni nadie, pero lo más extraño es que todo era de color blanco. Se miro el mismo, no llevaba el mismo atuendo, tenía puesta una camiseta blanca de manga larga, y unos pantalones de lino del mismo color, sin hacer excepciones los zapatos también eran blancos. Todo era muy raro, a que venía esto?._

_De repente el hijo de Goku sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo el rostro para ver quién lo había tocado y no era otro que Piccolo. El Namek estaba sonriente, parecía contento, algo que Son Gohan no entendió._

_- Que estoy haciendo aquí Piccolo ? - preguntó Son Gohan mirando de lado a lado._

_- Estás aquí para que abras los ojos de una vez - contestó el Namek igual de contento que antes._

_- A que te refieres ... - Son Gohan no pudo acabar la frase, ya que una imagen se presento delante de él._

_Era él, se veía a sí mismo cuando tenía más o menos diez u once años. Estaba delante de su madre, la cual se veía joven y le sonreía abiertamente. Él niño parecía muy feliz, en su rostro se reflejaba la inocencia y la pureza. Él pequeño Son Gohan abrazo a su madre, con todo el cariño del que fue posible._

_**- Gracias por haberme cuidado todo este tiempo mamá, sé que siempre quieres lo mejor para mí, y que todo lo que haces, lo haces por mi bien para que el día de mañana tenga un futuro. Muchas gracias mamá por darme tu cariño todos los días - Son Gohan se separo del abrazo de su madre, mientras esta le sonreía como sólo una madre sabe - No te preocupes por nada mamá - el niño poso su mano sobre el vientre de su madre - Aunque papá no este aquí, yo cuidare de vosotros, de ti y del hermanito que viene en camino -**_

_Son Gohan observo esa imagen totalmente mudo, las palabras no le salían. Él no pensaba así, eso no era cierto, quizás es esos tiempos sí pero ahora no. Frenos sus pensamientos al ver como el pequeño Son Gohan se alejaba de su madre, caminando unos pasos hacía delante, pero de repente algo cambio, ya no era un niño, ahora era un joven de unos 17 años._

_El joven Son Gohan se paro delante de su padre, Goku al igual que su mujer le sonreía a su hijo, pero más bien era una sonrisa de orgullo, orgullo de tener un hijo como ese. Son Gohan lo miro detenidamente unos segundos, hasta que por fin abrazo a su padre._

_**- Papá, yo sé que te tuviste que ir por nuestro bien. Tú no nos abandonaste, lo hiciste porque tenías que hacerlo. Yo no te guardo rencor papá, tú has sido mi héroe, y siempre lo seras. Gracias por haberme enseñado todo lo que sé, por enseñarme los valores de la vida, y por enseñarme el valor que tiene la justicia - Son Gohan se separo de su padre, el cual seguía sonriendole con orgullo - Gracias papá... -**_

_No! el no pensaba eso, su padre lo abandono por siete largos años, no podía perdonarselo. Jamas le personaría eso._

_Ahora la imagen volvió a cambiar, ya no era tan joven, ahora era todo un hombre. Caminaba en dirección a una mujer, sí... era Videl. Una joven y hermosa Videl. Más o menos debían de tener unos veinte pocos, la edad que tenían cuando contrajeron Gohan se le acerco y la abrazo con amor, pero un amor diferente al que había abrazado a sus padres claro._

_**- Videl, tú me has enseñado a amar, contigo he sentido el amor, esas extrañas sensaciones que siente uno al estar enamorado. Y ahora que eres mi mujer, me has echo el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque ahora tengo a la mujer que yo quiero a mi lado - Son Gohan dejo de abrazarla, pero no la soltó, simplemente la miro a los ojos. Los dos se miraban con esa mirada de enamorados, Videl le sonreía como una adolescente enamorada. El hijo de Goku se acerco lentamente a ella, hasta que por fin le dio un tierno beso en los labios - Videl, te amo -**_

_No, no y no, eso no era cierto, él no la amaba, él no la quería, nunca fue feliz, todo eso era mentira. Enseguida Son Gohan volvió a ver como la imagen cambiaba, ahora era como ahora, bueno quizá un poco más joven. Caminaba hacía una niña, era Pan._

_Debido a la baja estatura de Pan, Son Gohan se tuvo que arrodillar para quedar frente a frente. Su pequeña hija de 9 años le sonreía con inocencia, como sólo un niña sabe. Lo miraba con sus ojitos chispeantes de alegría, pues ella a su padre lo adoraba. _

_**- Pequeña... - Son Gohan le alborotó su cabello pasando una mano por su cabeza - Eres mi orgullo - le dijo mientras la abrazaba - Aunque aveces hagas demasiadas travesuras, y seas demasiado extrovertida, para mí eres la hija perfecta - Son Gohan se separo del abrazo y por ultimo le dijo - Te quiero más que a mi vida -**_

_Pero por qué decía eso?, si era todo mentira!. Él no estaba orgulloso de su hija, el no la podia ni ver, casi se podía decir que la odiaba. Bueno... en realidad se podía decir que odiaba a casi todo el mundo._

_Ahora se veía la ultima imagen, vestía como siempre, era él actualmente. Sólo que esta vez su semblante no era como el de antes, parecía preocupado, o mejor dicho parecía que se sentía culpable._

_Camino unos pasos, acercándose a alguien, era Bra, pero a diferencia de los demás ella estaba de espaldas a él. La princesa estaba de brazos cruzados, su mirada era seria pero más bien era... triste. Por su rostro resbalaba una solitaria lágrima que no quería hacerse notar. Son Gohan se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás. Recosto su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica, y así le dijo unas palabras._

_**- Perdoname Bra, perdoname por todo lo que te hecho. Tú no tenías la culpa de nada y aún así lo pagaste todo - Son Gohan aparto con su pulgar la solitaria lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de la chica -He destrozado tu vida, y tú no te merecías esto. Te hecho daño, te hecho sufrir, y tú a cambio me has dado tu amor. Bra ... - Son Gohan le dio la vuelta y pudo ver como nuevas lágrimas inundaban sus precioso ojos azules que se negaban a mirarle. La agarro de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos, y por ultimo le dijo - Lo siento... -**_

_La imagen se borro, y un desconcertado Son Gohan busco una respuesta en Piccolo. Este sólo le sonreía sin decir nada. A Son Gohan no le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que Piccolo también desapareció. Miro a su alrededor y no había nada ni nadie, todo era blanco. Pero de repente una luz lo cegó, puso su mano sobre sus ojos para evitar ver ese resplandor. Era una luz que brillaba demasiado, Son Gohan aparto su mano para verla mejor. Vacilo unos segundos, hasta que decidió ir hacía esa luz... /_

En la sala de espera...

- Vámonos de aquí ahora mismo, Trunks tú también - decía un furioso príncipe mientras jalaba a su hija de un brazo.

- Pero papá por favor, esperate un momento, necesito saber como está Son Gohan -

El príncipe iba a contestarle algo no muy adecuado para su hija, pero un Doctor llamó la atención de todos, incluido el príncipe.

- Doctor, digame como esta mi hijo - Chichi ya no podía más con esta angustia.

- Bueno veran... hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero se presento una hemorragia y se le paro el corazón... - A medida que el doctor hablaba encogía el corazón de los presentes - Pero no se lo que paso, ninguno logramos entenderlo, debió de ser un milagro -

- A que se refiere Doctor ? - preguntó Goku.

- Les comunico que el Sr. Son Gohan sigue con vida, hemos consegudo estabilizarlo y se encuentra en perfectas condiciones físicas. Emocionalmente... bueno ahora mismo esta llorando, pero debe de ser porque ha estado tan cerca de la muerte y ahora al verse vivo no se lo cree. Aunque esta perfectamente, sería conveniente que pasara toda la noche en observación -

Dicho esto el Doctor se retiro, los presentes enmudecieron. Entonces Son Gohan estaba vivo?. Y por qué lloraba?, se habría dado cuenta de sus errores y había vuelto a ser el mismo? Chichi se puso a llorar de la alegría abrazando a su marido, Piccolo sonrió orgulloso de su pupilo por haber aguantado. La mayoría se alegraron, pero algunos no estaban muy contentos con el resultado. Pan por el bien de su madre hubiera deseado que su padre se muriera. Ahora que iba a pasar con Videl, ella no se había alegrado ni había dicho nada, seguía igual que antes.

Por otro lado el príncipe quería terminar lo que había empezando pero su hija lo detuvo.

- Papá por favor, te lo suplico, no mates a Son Gohan - le decía su hija entre lágrimas.

- Vegeta, el doctor a dicho que mi hijo estaba llorando, eso quiere decir que por fin a abierto los ojos. Estoy seguro de que ha vuelto a ser el mismo -

- Papá, yo te prometo que jamas volveré a verlo, pero por favor no lo mates -

El príncipe miro a su hija unos segundos, para después salir con ella volando del hospital. Se marcharon sin decir nada, pero eso quería decir que el príncipe le había perdonado la vida a Son Gohan. Pero todavía quedaba una duda sin resolver, como había sobrevivido Son Gohan?. _Digamos que cierto Namek tuvo algo que ver._

_/ El quirófano era un verdadero caos, los Doctores no sabían que hacer, el paciente estaba en las ultimas y no podían hacer absolutamente nada mas que verlo morir. Pero de repente el caos paro, los doctores se quedaron quietos, era como si se hubiera parado el tiempo. Cierto hombre entro por la puerta, un hombre bastante extraño, era bajito y de color verde... Dende se acerco hacia Son Gohan, extendió sus manos sobre él y comenzó a curarlo. Son Gohan abrió los ojos sorprendido y dijo._

_- Dende! - exclamo el hijo de Goku._

_Este sólo le sonrió y se marcho de allí, justo cuando el Namek cruzo la puerta, los doctores volvieron a reaccionar, sorprendiéndose de que el paciente había abierto los ojos y sus heridas estaban totalmente curadas/_

Y eso fue lo que paso, por mucho daño que haya causado, Son Gohan seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Dende y no podía dejarlo morir. Cuando todo paso dejaron entrar a la familia, Chichi se le abalanzó encima llorando. Goku se acerco a él y también lo abrazo, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano y su maestro. Pan y Videl no quisieron entrar, y sus amigos decidieron que mejor dejarlo descansar. Goku pudo darse cuenta del cambio que se había producido en él, pudo ver de nuevo al antiguo Son Gohan, a ese buen hombre que sólo luchaba por la justicia, ese hombre bueno y honrado. Había vuelto a ser el mismo, lo habían conseguido.

Paso el tiempo, y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, con algunas modificaciones claro. Vegeta encerró a su hija en su habitación por semanas enteras, no iba a perdonarla así como así, pero se le desgarraba el alma cada vez que escuchaba los llantos de su hija. Así que por su bien y el de sus oídos decidió perdonarla. Y con el tiempo volvieron tener esa relación que tenían padre he hija. Son Gohan se marcho a vivir a casa de sus padres, junto con su hermano. Su familia enseguida se dio cuenta de que volvía a ser el mismo, sólo que ahora apenas hablaba, se pasaba el día encerrado en su habitación sin decir o hacer nada. Su familia no se preocupo por eso, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a ser como antes.

Videl estuvo varios meses visitando a un psicólogo para superar lo que paso, con el paso del tiempo ya lo tenía más asumido. Además de que al saber que su marido ya no era ese psicópata ayudaba mucho. Pan no quiso saber nada de su padre, lo prefería así, ahora estaba muy tranquila y no quería saber nada de su vida. Marron y Trunks comenzaron una relación juntos, era lo único bueno que paso en ese tiempo.

Pasados seis meses de lo ocurrido, Videl fue a casa de sus suegros y allí se encontró con Son Gohan. Con sólo mirarlo a los ojos, se pudo dar cuenta del gran cambio que se había producido en él. Ese día hablaron por primera vez desde hace seis meses. Tres meses más fueron suficientes para que se reconciliaran. Y es que Videl lo seguía queriendo como el primer día, y al darse cuenta de que Son Gohan volvió a ser su perfecto marido no dudo en reconciliarse con él. Pero a Pan esa idea no le gusto nada, sus padres volvían a estar juntos y eso significa que tendría que compartir techo con ese desgraciado, algo que no podía aceptar.

Otros tres mese más pasaron, en total un año. Son Gohan hacía tres mese que había vuelto a retomar su anterior vida, ahora vivía con su familia como antes. Pan no quería hablar con su padre, pero al vivir en la misma casa era algo difícil, pensó en independizarse pero no estaba preparada para vivir una nueva vida sola. A si que con el tiempo, consiguió decirle a su padre hola y adiós. Hablaban lo justo, pero por lo menos habían avanzado.

Ahora enserio, de verdad creéis que después de todo lo que paso, Son Gohan podría volver a ser el mismo? A mí me parece que no...

Una tranquila y hermosa mañana, Videl se encontraba en la cocina de su casa preparando el desayuno como cada mañana. Aunque siempre le venia a la mente lo ocurrido hace un año, intentaba olvidarse, y mentalizarse de que ahora volvía a tener a su perfecto marido a su lado. Son Gohan llego a la cocina a toda prisa, vestido como cada mañana, con el maletín en su mano.

- No vas a desayunar - preguntó dulcemente su mujer.

- No puedo, llego tarde a la universidad - Son Gohan mordió una tostada, y a continuación le dio un rápido beso a su mujer - Tengo prisa cariño, al medio día nos vemos -

Son Gohan salio a toda prisa del lugar, alzo el vuelo refunfuñado. Como odiaba tener que hacer todas aquellas cursilerías, le repugnaba tener que decirle "cariño" a Videl, pero no le quedaba otra. El primogénito de Goku no era tonto, y sabia que si volvía a ser el de antes frente a los demás sólo conseguiría una muerte segura. Aún recordaba la escena que monto en el hospital, él llorando y su familia abrazándolo... Que ingenuos. Decidió adoptar una doble vida, que solamente sabía una persona...

Son Gohan sobrevolaba dirigiéndose ha... la universidad?, pero si él hacía un año que no pisaba el centro de estudios. Entonces de donde saca el dinero para sacar adelante a su familia?, bueno digamos que sus víctimas ya no lo necesitan para nada. Y entonces donde iba cada mañana?

Son Gohan aterrizo en unas montañas, enfrente de una casa alejada de toda civilización. Era una casa grande, y bastante lujosa a simple vista. Se acerco a la puerta, saco una llave y la abrió. Ingreso en el domicilio, dejo su maletín en el perchero de la entrada y sus gafas en una mesilla. Avanzo por esa lujosa casa mientras se desahogaba la corbata, su expresión cambiaba, allí podía ser él mismo. Se paro enfrente de una puerta, no tardo mucho en abrirla para entrar en esa habitación. Era una habitación muy grande, llena de lujos, sofás de piel por todas partes, pero lo que más le gustaba era esa cama tan amplia que siempre iba vestida con sábanas de seda. Pero ahora mismo lo que más le gustaba, era la chica que estaba parada delante de esa cama. Era una joven de diecisiete años de edad, iba vestida con un ceñido vestido rojo, muy corto y con un generoso escote. Ese vestido dejaba apreciar su perfecta figura ya totalmente desarrollada. Su precioso cabello azul turquesa, ya sin su característico flequillo caía como cascada hasta media espalda.

- Has esperado mucho, princesa ? - dijo Son Gohan con una sonrisa seductora y en un tono sensual mientras avanzaba hacia la semisaiyan mirándola con lujuria.

- Yo por ti espero el tiempo que haga falta - le respondió Bra en el mismo tono seductor mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta Son Gohan.

- Tienes algo pensado para esta tarde ? - le preguntó a la que era su amante desde hace un año, al tiempo que le besaba el cuello y le remangaba el vestido.

- Por mí podemos hacer lo que tú quieras - le contestó la princesa mientras lo besaba apasionadamente sólo como ella sabe - Si te apetece podemos volver a repetir lo que vamos hacer ahora - le dijo la princesa con una mirada picara mientras acariciaba su pecho desnudo, lanzando a un lado la camisa que le acababa de quitar.

- Y que tienes pensado hacer ahora - le dijo Son Gohan sin quitar ese tono seductor, mientras tumbaba a Bra en la cama- Deseas algo en especial ? -

- Tú ya sebes que... - dijo Bra mientras sentía las manos de Son Gohan recorrerle sus largas piernas - Aunque si lo prefieres... esta tarde hay una feria anual ah... en la ciudad del Norte, podemos mm... ir a "divertirnos" allí habrá muchos insectos ohh - consiguió decir Bra a pesar de los hábiles movimientos que hacía Son Gohan en su parte más intima.

Son Gohan soltó una risilla ahogada por un beso de Bra, y después dijo.

- Eres peor que yo... mi Bella Desgracia -

Volvieron a tener un encuentro de pasión. Como hacían cada día desde hace un año. Y es que Bra fue la Bella Desgracia de Son Gohan.

FIN

**Qué os ha parecido en final?, no sé si es lo que esperabais pero es que yo no quería matar al protagonista de mi historia, y que volviera a ser el de antes no podía ser, además yo quería que al final quedara con Bra. Entonces pensé en que Son Gohan viviera una doble vida. Espero que os haya gustado, un beso a todos lo que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer mi Fic.**

**mad121: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, pero sobre lo de Kakarot, es que en el doblaje en castellano se dice así. Ya se que originalmente se dice Kakarotto, pero es una costumbre. Siento si eso a desorientado a los lectores.**

**mumz31-Neskoiik-Bura: Tranquila que Son Gohan no muere, jeje que gracia con lo del NOOO... Quiero darte las gracias por tu apoyo en cada capítulo, espero que el final sea de tu agrado. Un beso.**

**girl dbz: Como puedes ver Son Gohan se salva y queda de pareja con Bra, nunca pensé en terminar mi fic en desgracia, supongo el titulo desorienta un poco jeje.**

**Bonus Kun: Muchisimas gracias por tus consejos y reviews, me han ayudado mucho y he tomado en cuenta todo lo que me has dicho. Este fic te debe mucho a ti, espero que el final te agrade, no sé si es lo que esperabas, pero en fin es como más me gusto terminar la historia.**

**Bra-princess: Yo también pienso que hubiera sido conveniente que Son Gohan muriera, pero no estaba dispuesta a matar al prota de mi fic, lo **

**Marirosy: No me digas eso que me da penita que sientas rabia y enojo por que a terminado Xd. Bueno pues como ves Son Gohan vive y queda pareja definitiva con Bra. Pero sigue siendo igual que antes, aparentemente para los demás, pero en realidad sigue siendo igual de malo, y no sólo eso si no que Bra se ha vuelto como él. Jeje han acabado de malos los dos. A ti también te debo mucho, todos tus reviews me han echo un poco más feliz Xd. Espero tu opinión del capítulo final Marirosy!**

**martaYu, Victoria, wdark88 y Lumidee17 muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que os haya gustado el final.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
